Autumn's Farewell
by kcarrie
Summary: Until the final leaf of time falls, I'll be there for you. [KxT, YxT] New Chapter!
1. A Light Breeze

Disclaimers: I own no part of Fruits Basket, or Ka Eul Dong Hwa (????)  
  
A/N: Sorry about starting another fic before finishing my first! But I got SO motivated. This story is based on the skeletons of a famous Korean show, that aired a long while back. I thought the story line was INCREDIBLY heartwarming, therefore I took bits and pieces of that show. Wow. . . my second parody. Please r&r! And don't worry, I'll finish the Matrix soon!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was October 8th.  
  
The baby room was filled with newborn babies, whimpering and begging for their mothers. Fathers peered through the glass, admiring a new addition to their family, sometimes carrying their first child.  
  
Among these people was Sohma Kazuma. Carrying a small orange-haired boy in his wide arms, this man was intently looking through the glass.  
  
"Look, Kyou. There's your new sister," he said, pointing at a small, pink, ball of flesh, flailing her arms in midair. Kyou looked at the one next to his new sister, and smiled. She was lying down calmly, breathing silently, seemingly in a deep and peaceful sleep. She certainly looked a lot better than the one that was supposed to be his sibling.  
  
"I'd better go get the camera. You stay here, Kyou!" Kazuma said, excitedly, as he placed his son in front of the baby chamber. Kyou wanted to go in and have a closer look at his sister. He tried to pry open the door knob, but he was way too short. Right before Kyou gave up, a nurse stepped out from the room, and the door was open. Kyou happily strode in, taking miniscule steps. Dragging his jean overalls, Kyou made his way in the middle of the two newborn girls. Kyou examined them. They were so cute, he thought, little bundles of flesh. He looked towards the peaceful one, then the one that was causing a racket. As young as he was, he still didn't like the idea of having to live with her for the rest of his life.  
  
Kyou sat down. He was exhausted. . . reaching for the doorknob was a hard task. He felt himself slip into sleep. Ah. . . no. . . he thought, as he grabbed the nearest thing for support. Unfortunately, he pulled off the nametag that read "Sohma Kazuma, Sohma Miyako". It dropped to the ground lifelessly. Kyou swayed again. His right hand reached out and this time, he pulled off the remaining name tag, "Honda Kazuya, Honda Kyoko". The two lay sprawled on the floor, as Kyou quickly joined them. The two-year old youth started to doze off, until a startled nurse stepped into the room.  
  
"Ara? A baby?" She thought, as she aroused the orange-head. "Darling, it's not good to play in here. I'm sure your parents are waiting for you."  
  
She picked Kyou up as he walked out of the room like a zombie, searching for somewhere to rest. She looked at the scattered name tags and placed them back on to their rightful owners.  
  
A few minutes later, a very disgruntled mother made her way down towards the baby room. She was in a wheel chair, and her long, golden-brown hair hung loosely in front of her right eye. Looking lifeless and depressed, the woman made her way into the room. She stared blankly at the nametags, and approached the one with her name on it. She looked at the flailing baby, trying to get out of her little cage.  
  
"Daijoubu. . . mother is here." Kyoko coaxed, placing her hand on the glass. She could feel her daughter thrashing about inside. Somehow, the feelings she acquired were a little different than she imagined, a little less, welcoming. "Poor thing. My child. . . how will I ever feed you? Your father died, I'm in a gang. . . that damn alcoholic left me two children and he. . . just disappears." She let her sweaty hand slide down the side, as her baby continued to bang against her temporary home. "You are now Rin. Honda Rin. Your father wanted that name. . . I don't know why I bother to listen to that bastard but . . . it was his last wish."  
  
Throwing a glance at her new child, Kyoko abandoned the room silently.  
  
Beside the energetic child, lay a peaceful, sleeping one. Her nametag dangled beside her glass, the word Sohma shining glamorously in gold letters. Oblivious to what was happening in the world, the little girl slept soundly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The autumn breeze mingled with the trees as red and yellow leaves drooped to the cold ground, in cascading waves. A pale orange one tore free of the tree's grasps as it danced with the wind, through an open window of Kaibara High School. It headed towards the art room, where a charismatic young boy sat, absorbed in his painting. His white school uniform had been unbuttoned, revealing a black t-shirt inside. His tan skin framed his lean skeleton, his skillful hand moving ever so delicately across the canvas, tracing contours of the art he was about to create. Palettes, paint, and different sketches occupied the space surrounding the handsome young man. Ginger eyes darted here and there, checking that all lines were just the way he wanted it. His fiery orange hair lay on his head, well-combed, but scattered in the most adorable way.  
  
His lips twisted into a smile. He had successfully drawn a sketch of what he was about to paint. His adorable little sister.  
  
Kyou dusted his hands free of charcoal. He reached over for his wet towel, as he continued to stare into his sketch. How her locks fell against her shoulders, billowing in the autumn breeze, how she sat cross-legged all the time, leaning against some sort of support. Her eyes would glaze when the sun would pass, and her smile would form for even the smallest pleasures. Kyou smiled. His optimistic, pretty sister. And he was going to hand her in for his art contest.  
  
Kyou heard a crash and an opening of the door to the art room. He swerved, just in time to witness a girl charging in, drenched in tears, clutching a wet letter. "Stupid, Stupid Kyou . . . that mean jackass. . ." she cried, as if the whole world had fallen on top of her.  
  
Kyou stood up. He had to tell her now.  
  
"Oi. . . Mizuko-san?" he said.  
  
The girl stood up, flushed, angry, and embarrassed. She soon regained her composure, and faced Kyou. "Kyou-kun . . . did you . . . is this your reply to my love?"  
  
"Yeah," Kyou said, confident. "I'm sorry. I have nothing against you, but your loveletter was surprising. I'm not ready for a relationship. Goodbye."  
  
He felt a cold, wet hand strike his cheek. Mizuko stood, crying even harder. "Jackass," she muttered, before storming out the room.  
  
Kyou sighed, then turned around to find another girl standing before him. Her blue eyes seemed surprised, and her small limbs seemed to slump. He glared. She was holding a present. She reached out her hand as she tried to reach out to him. His crimson red eyes flared. Forcefully, he knocked the present out of her hands. "Not you too! Who sent you? Get away from me!" he boomed, as he marched strictly out the door.  
  
The small girl's head drooped, her honey-brown hair glistening in the sun. Her blue ribbons seemed to sag as well, as she dragged her feet out of the art room. "So, how did it go? Huh? Huh?" two girls questioned.  
  
"I'm sorry, sempai, I don't think nii-san is interested in a relationship at the moment," she whispered, before running after her brother.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou continued to march furiously, down his little road. Kuso. . . why are those damn girls stalking me?? I can't be in a relationship, the damn curse. . .  
  
Kyou's little dust road led straight to his family's home. It was surrounded by high grass, and therefore was a wonderful place to play. He used to always frolick, while riding back from school, with his little playmate. They used to chase butterflies, play tag, and Kyou would tease his sibling all throughout. But she didn't mind. She would always pretend to be mad, then smile again. As he thought about his sister, he grew more mad. They were using her, too. To get to him. Why can't these girls just get the point?  
  
Kyou heard a loud screech of wheels behind him. Someone was coming. He quickly turned around, ready to mount his bike if it was another girl. It was, but Kyou ignored her and got off his bike. He slowed his paces, as she approached him, panting with her bike beside her.  
  
He felt her eyes bore into his, begging, pleading. But he didn't glance her way. He just kept going.  
  
Finally, she spoke up. "*Sigh* Kami-sama, I made him mad again. I wonder what I did wrong? My brother, my best friend, is now mad at me, because he is the most popular guy in school, and all the sempais want to go out with him, and want to give him presents. Kami-sama, what should I do?"  
  
Kyou couldn't help but smirk. This was Tohru's way of apologizing, talking to her God, which was supposed to be him.  
  
"Aha!" she exclaimed, startling Kyou, "I should apologize to him!"  
  
This time, Kyou looked at her. He didn't want her to apologize. She had done nothing wrong. "Oi. . ." he began.  
  
Tohru stared. "Ara? Kami-sama! He was right here!"  
  
Kyou laughed. He ruffled Tohru's hair. Tohru pouted. "Ne, Kyou-kun, what did you do that for? Now my hair is all ruffled."  
  
She reached out to mess up Kyou's orange hair as well. The two giggled, and continued their walk back home.  
  
Kyou finally spoke up. "You klutz. You could have just told me what happened."  
  
"Hmm. I could've. . . if you hadn't hared off so quickly out of the room, silly kitty."  
  
Kyou rolled his eyes. "I'm two years older than you. I told you not to call me that."  
  
Tohru's laughter reached his ears, ringing merrily. "I know. But I love calling you that. How come you don't mind me calling you Kyou-kun, and yet, you seem to hate me calling you a cat?"  
  
"Because Kyou is my name. Kitty is not." He replied curtly.  
  
"Silly kitty," Tohru repeated, making Kyou's temper flare. "Damn you, onigiri!"  
  
"Wai! Don't call me that, Kyou-kun!" Tohru scolded. "Okaa-san told you it's not right to tease such a beautiful girl!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, let's play!" Kyou stated, as they halted in the middle of their little road. It was their ritual, to stop dead in the middle of the road, exactly in front of their neighbouring barn, and to play rock paper scissors. This was because arguments usually happened around this area. "If I win, you can't call me silly kitty anymore. If you win, out goes the onigiri."  
  
"Fine." Tohru agreed cheerfully. "Just one sec." She twisted her arms together, peering through the hole it made. This always made Kyou laugh. It was her "tradition". How superstitious this little rascal was.  
  
"Okay! Done! I will win for sure!" Tohru chimed triumphantly. "Okay. . . Rock, paper, SCISSORS!"  
  
Tohru sent a rock flying, as Kyou enveloped it with paper. Tohru stared down at her fist. "Aw, darn. I lost. Again."  
  
She picked up her bike and continued down the road, muttering to herself. "How come I always lose? Why can't he lose? Aww. . . maybe my tradition isn't good enough. . ."  
  
Kyou chuckled. Tohru only played the rock, no matter what happened. It was easy to merge victorious.  
  
The two had a meaningful conversation, Kyou now owning the right to pound his sister on the head if she called him kitty again. She did, forgetting their bet, but after the first time, Kyou apologized. She then placed her hand on his soft hair, and said, in a serious tone, "I forgive your sin." This caused more laughter, as they repeated their rituals together. This happened every day, and this drew the two closer. They were inseparable siblings.  
  
Two drops of water marked their way down Tohru and Kyou's faces. "Ara?" Tohru looked up. The sky had opened up and it had begun to rain. She grabbed Kyou's hand. "Kyou-kun! It's going to rain! Let's hurry!"  
  
"Uh? Huh? Un." Kyou replied, as he mounted his bike. The two laughed as they rode through the rain. Even though Kyou was tired, as this weather made him sick, he was happy to see his sister riding beside him, laughing and joking. His sister. It was hard to imagine that she had been the vicious one, fourteen years back, knocking at her cage. At that time, he dreaded being with her, in the same family, now, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The rain had cleared the next day, as Rin made her way out of her shabby house. Her socks had holes beneath her dark black shoes, as she tried to cover up her second-hand uniform. Thankfully, her long, black hair covered it. She shielded her face from light, as she marched out of her shabby shack, not even bothering to throw her mother a quick goodbye. School was her sanctuary, where she could stand out proudly with her outstanding grades.  
  
On her way, she encountered a very happy couple. Damn those Sohmas, she thought, always laughing together, rolling in riches, most popular kids in the school. How do they smile like that? She looked at Kyou. His shy smile, his lean body, his harsh but cute personality. Something about him turned her on.  
  
But she avoided him. The damn Tohru was there. Always in front of her, blocking the spotlight. Everyone in the class liked her. She was brave, she was outgoing, she was sweet. Rin clenched her teeth. If only I can get my hands on her. . .  
  
But Kyou was way too protective of his precious little sister. Tohru was sick constantly, and this drove Kyou to protect her with every ounce of strength. If only MY brother was like that. He's like my father. . . a total disaster.  
  
Rin continued her stout march. She met up with her two friends. "Hey Rin, sup?"  
  
"Yo." She said, before sitting down in class. "I have an idea today."  
  
"An idea?" chimed her two followers, "Oooh, please grace us with your idea!"  
  
"Alright," Rin stated, "Let's embarrass that Sohma girl today."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Student Council elections today!" Tohru sang. "I hope I can make it!"  
  
"Why do you want that position so badly?," Kyou questioned. "You've never wanted it that much before."  
  
"Because I want respect. . . I want her respect." Replied Tohru, more to herself than to her brother.  
  
"Her? Who's her?"  
  
"Honda Rin. She's the top student in the class. She is also really pretty. I tried to be friends with her, but she hates me."  
  
Kyou paused. Rin. Maybe. . . Tohru was being bullied by this girl? "Look, Tohru, if she does anything bad to you. . ."  
  
"IIe, it's nothing like that, Kyou-kun!" Tohru assured. "I just want to be friends. And besides what are you going to do kitty? Get yourself hugged and claw at her?"  
  
"Why, you. . ." Kyou said, tapping her on the head. Tohru faked a faint, but Kyou believed it, bending to catch her. Tohru steadied herself, but unfortunately into her brother's arms. A puff of orange smoke clouded her vision, as she stood, holding a bundle of clothes and an orange cat. "AHH!! NO!" she cried, running into the bushes. Fortunately, it seemed as if no one saw the transformation. Once within the shelter of the bushes, Kyou spoke up. "YOU KLUTZ! WHY DID YOU FAKE SOMETHING? I THOUGHT YOU WERE REALLY SICK! Just because you don't have the curse. . ."  
  
"Sorry, nii-san. . ." she said, returning to formality. Her eyes seemed sad.  
  
"Oi. Don't do that. You scare me. You know how your health. . . isn't very. . ." Kyou trailed off.  
  
A smile lit up Tohru's face. "It's okay, Kyou-kun."  
  
Kyou transformed back, just as the school bell rang. "I gotta go. See you after school, Kyou-kun!"  
  
"Alright. And don't let that Pin girl hurt you!" Kyou screamed after her.  
  
"It's Rin!" she yelled, before waving a final good-bye.  
  
Kyou sighed. The sound of her name brought a wave of uncertainty. He just hoped that his little imoto would be safe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Student Council Elections today!" Announced Yukari-sensei, their homeroom teacher. "The two finalists for Class Rep were Sohma Tohru and Honda Rin! Applause please!"  
  
The classroom erupted into applause as Tohru beamed in her seat. Rin sulked. This election's lost.  
  
"The vote was very close. It was 16 to 18. However, unfortunately, we can only have one rep. Your class representative for this semester is. . ."  
  
"Sohma Tohru!"  
  
The room wowed, whooed, and whoaed. Tohru's friends collapsed on top of her, congratulating her. Rin's two followers glared at her. "Pathetic Sohma," they said, echoing Rin's thoughts.  
  
The excitement subsided as the class purged into math. Later, for physical education, Tohru had a trail of friends following her, as she laughed, joked, and giggled. Rin tagged along, even though she had acquired the position of vice class-rep, it just wasn't good enough for her. Rin wanted revenge.  
  
She quietly slipped out of the changeroom, stealing Tohru's underskirt along the way. I'll show her, what happens when someone tries to trample Honda Rin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Volleyball is exhausting," Hasegawa panted, Tohru's best friend.  
  
"Really? It was fun!" Tohru replied. She wetted her towel as she began to dry off her sweaty forehead.  
  
The girls piled into the changeroom, where they changed back to their daily school uniforms. But Tohru hadn't yet changed - she was looking for something.  
  
"Hey, Tohru-chan, what is it?" Hasegawa asked, surprised at the frustrated Tohru.  
  
"Ara? My underskirt. . . I know it was right here. . ."  
  
"You lost it?" Hasegawa thought in disbelief. "How do you lose your undergarments?"  
  
"Wai! Look! Look!" A girl screamed, outside of the changeroom.  
  
Tohru and Hasegawa ran outside, and looked out the window. The girls screamed. Some went for a closer look. Tohru stood, dumbfounded, as Hasegawa clung on to her. "Oh. . . dear god. . ."  
  
On a high branch was Tohru's underskirt, billowing in the wind. In bold, red ink, the words "Sohma Tohru - New Class Rep" was written, clearly enough for people miles away to see.  
  
Tohru's friends approached the girl, firing questions. Hasegawa screamed above the rest, "What are you going to do, Tohru-chan?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey! Nekozuki! Come over here!" a student yelled, using Kyou's nickname.  
  
"Shut up, fool, before I -" Kyou started, freezing. He had looked out the window. He had seen the crisis. "Holy shit. . . Tohru . . ."  
  
Teachers halted classes, and students all piled to their nearest window, looking out the window. A small girl with dazzling brown hair, still in her gym uniform, had climbed the tree, extending her arm towards the red undergarment. They all baited their breaths, spare some, who were either cheering her on, or, unless you were Kyou, screaming with all your might precautions for his little sister. "OI! ONIGIRI! Get down NOW or else I'll pummel you!" he threatened, hoping that his words were loud enough for her to hear. After all, he was halfway across the school. "OI! ONIGIRI! GET DOWN NOW!!!"  
  
But Tohru persisted. She climbed, inch by inch, and was on the branch. She wasn't sure if the tree would support her weight, but she concluded that she wasn't THAT heavy yet. Inch by inch, sweatdrop by drop, Tohru made her way across the branch. The whole school was silent by then, as Tohru reached out her hand, hoping it would extend further. Rin watched from the school yard, taken aback by Tohru's reaction. This girl was embarrassed of nothing.  
  
And she did it. She snatched her underskirt from the branch, as she sat, triumphantly, facing her friends. A roar emitted from the Kaibara High citizens, from sophomores to seniors. Tohru waved her skirt in the air, gaining the respect she so richly deserved. Rin spat out her gum, trampling it with all her might. She charged into the school, slamming the front door.  
  
Kyou was dumbfounded. As proud as he was of his little sister, anger was boiling within him. Whoever did this to her, I will kill her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So who WAS it!?" Kyou questioned for the millionth time as the two walked home, Hasegawa trailing behind them.  
  
"It was no one, Kyou-kun. . ." Tohru replied shakily, trying to calm her crazily angered brother.  
  
"No, it was Rin!" piped in Hasegawa. "It was her! She probably got mad because she lost the election to Tohru!"  
  
"Segawa-san. . ." Tohru shushed.  
  
So, it was Rin. That bitch. "What does she look like?"  
  
"Oh, a total and complete bitch. Long black hair, slitty eyes, and she smokes." Hasegawa said, before Tohru pinched her. "Ow! What! He needs to know the truth! Besides, it's not like we're going to meet her in the streets or anything."  
  
Tohru froze. She looked ahead. Just ahead of the first crossing was Rin, smoking with her two followers. Kyou clenched his fists. He mounted his bikes as he began to cycle towards his newfound enemy.  
  
"Wait! Kyou-kun! Nii-san!" Tohru called, before shakily climbing onto her bike. Tohru was no good at cycling, in fact, she had just begun, with the insisting of her brother. She slowly cycled, wobbily, shakily, constantly calling her hot-headed sibling's name. "Kyou-kun! Nii-san!"  
  
But Kyou didn't look back. He just continued. He had to wring that Pin's neck, or whatever her name was. She was so near. . . he just wished he could run her over.  
  
Suddenly, a piercing screech echoed in the air, as he saw Rin's face turn white, staring towards Kyou. Was she that scared of me? He thought. But his theory proved to be wrong. Hasegawa screamed in terror. Citizens mumbled fearfully. And everyone passing him froze, staring behind him.  
  
Kyou turned around abruptly. A yellow bike was trashed, jammed underneath a truck. He looked on. Locks of brown hair was entangled within the gears, as a pale hand lay limp beside an equally lifeless body. The autumn breeze no longer tangled her locks, and there were no smiles greeting it.  
  
He witnessed two blue ribbons flutter to the ground.  
  
"TOHRU!!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
WHEW! Long. I wanted to get their childhood over with fast. So I can get on with the real story! PLEASE R&R! PLEASE PLEASE PLEAS! *begs* o and Imoto is LITTLE SISTER. PLEASE REVIEW MY OTHER STORY THE MATRIX! GO REVIEW! REVIEW THIS ONE TOO! Lol. 


	2. The Winds of Change

Disclaimers: I own no part of Furuba, OR the Korean Show.  
  
A/N: yay! Lotsa reviews! Thanks tons to all who reviewed. I luvs ya so muchos! Oh, and answer to xyz's question, I'm from the red and white country of Canada. But I was born in South Korea. So I understand Korean and stuff. And yeah, I was considering Yuki as the lead guy, but then I realized, I'm not ready to write a Yukiru yet. Maybe later. And besides, if I STRICTLY stick to the Korean show, it'll be boring, right? ^_^  
  
Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! ~_^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Suddenly, a piercing screech echoed in the air, as he saw Rin's face turn white, staring towards Kyou. Was she that scared of me? He thought. But his theory proved to be wrong. Hasegawa screamed in terror. Citizens mumbled fearfully. And everyone passing him froze, staring behind him.  
  
Kyou turned around abruptly. A yellow bike was trashed, jammed underneath a truck. He looked on. Locks of brown hair was entangled within the gears, as a pale hand lay limp beside an equally lifeless body. The autumn breeze no longer tangled her locks, and there were no smiles greeting it.  
  
He witnessed two blue ribbons flutter to the ground.  
  
"TOHRU!!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Footsteps echoed in the hallways of Tokyo hospital. Kazuma was running as if he had never run before, his wife Miyako trailing behind him like a dog.  
  
The two paused in front of a room, where a surprised, angry, and sad boy sat, in front of a white door. His fists were clenched in a tight ball, his shirt wet with tears, and his crimson eyes reflecting every bit of guilt that this boy possessed.  
  
"Kyou. . ." Kazuma began.  
  
He looked up. What Miyako saw in her son broke her heart. Kyou was crying his heart out, his cheeks damp from tears. His once charismatic eyes were now pathetically ill, and his orange hair lay flat on his head, drenched from sweat. "Okaa-san. . ."  
  
"Oh. . . Kyou. . ." Miyako said, as she pulled the boy up, planting his head on her shoulder. "It's okay. . . Kyou. . . It's okay. . ."  
  
Kyou pulled back from his mother's warmth. "No. This is all my fault. She. . . called after me, but I kept going. If I had stopped. . . If I had looked back. . . this . . ."  
  
"Kyou." Kazuma replied. "It's no use, thinking about the past that way. Tohru will be okay. You know how strong your sister is."  
  
Kyou planted a fist deep into the hospital wall. He continued to weep, diamond tears streaming slowly from his red eyes. Miyako turned around to her husband and also cried. Kazuma, after comforting his wife, turned to Tohru's doctor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Will she be alright?" Kazuma asked, worry clearly shining in his deep voice.  
  
"She will be fine, sir." The doctor answered. "Nothing required, except for some stitches."  
  
"Thank god." Kazuma whispered.  
  
"However," continued the doctor, "we have found some very surprising results."  
  
Kazuma was led into a blood testing room, where Miyako was seated, pale from exhaustion. Kyou was not in the room. "Kazuma-sensei, I understand that both you and your wife have blood of O Positive."  
  
"Yes, sir." He replied.  
  
"Well," the doctor said, surprise triggering in his voice, "Tohru, your daughter, seems to have a B Negative, which is not possible under any circumstances between two parents with O positives."  
  
Horror was written all over the Sohma parents. "There. . . there must be a mistake," voiced Miyako. "Tohru . . . she's our daughter. There must be a mistake."  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. Your daughter is confirmed to be a B negative." The doctor said.  
  
"Well, it's gotta be a mistake. She's our daughter." Kazuma repeated.  
  
"Well, sir, if you are really that certain, why don't you take a blood test?" suggested the doctor.  
  
"No." Miyako thrusted, forcefully. "No. We don't need to. This is all rubbish. Kazuma, Tohru is our daughter. Right? No matter what, right?"  
  
Kazuma looked on, dumbfounded. "RIGHT?" his wife pushed.  
  
He swallowed hard. "We'll. . . we'll go for another blood test."  
  
Tears strode down Miyako's pale face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come in."  
  
Kyou strode into the room, changed from his school uniform. It had been a long afternoon. His parents had gone for a blood test, for whatever the reason, and Tohru's operation had been taking place. He was dressed in cargo, a simple black t-shirt, and a loose white sweater hung at his shoulders. "Hey."  
  
"Ohayo, Kyou-kun!" Tohru beamed, sitting up. Kyou felt a new wave of guilt wash over him. Her head was wrapped in a bandage, and a bandaid stretched over her arm. "Ah. It's not morning any more, is it?"  
  
Kyou chuckled. He sat down beside his sister, passing her her favourite book. "Here."  
  
"Wai! Sugoi, Kyou-kun!" She yelled in happiness. She clutched the book to her chest, sheltering it from any harm. "Arigatou gozaimasu, nii-san."  
  
She then launched into conversation. She described the student council election that had taken place earlier that day, the volleyball game, and how her team won. She then tried to dive in to the next event, only realizing too late that it would trigger certain bad events for her brother. She looked up into Kyou's red eyes apologetically. "Gomen-ne, nii- san."  
  
"No." Kyou replied, taking his sister's bandaged hand. "I should be the one. To say sorry. I. . . couldn't. . . protect you. With your weak health and those skinny wrists of yours, you couldn't ride a bike in a million years."  
  
Tohru smiled. Kyou's eyes had saddened, losing its glow. Her brother was usually harsh, and it was very rare to see him so soft and apologetic. Even though he was a lot of fun, she could hardly remember any sweet moments with him. Yet she loved her brother so very much. Tohru placed a weak hand on her brother's soft orange hair. She stroked it tenderly. "I forgive your sin."  
  
Kyou smiled back. He patted his sister on her arm, and left the room. He felt tears swell again. Dammit. Dammit all. How could he hurt such a special person?  
  
A few paces away from his sister's room, he met up with a worried mother. "Okaa-san. I brought Tohru her book. She should be fine now."  
  
"Thank you, Kyou." His mother said, barely audible. She slumped into the room with a box of strawberries. Kyou was worried about his mother. Usually she was a strong woman. But he shrugged it off. The only person he needed to worry about right now was Tohru.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The test results are out, sir." The doctor said, stepping out of the blood room.  
  
The Sohmas baited their breaths. The doctor flipped through the clip board. "And, sir, and ma'am, the results are same. There is no possible way that Tohru, is your biological daughter."  
  
"Oh my. . ." Miyako muttered, before fainting. Nurses approached her, putting her quickly on a stretcher. Kazuma was struck by lightening. Tohru? His beloved, angelic, sweet Tohru was not his daughter? Then who was? Where was she? How come they got switched? "Then. . . doctor. . . who. . . who could have been switched with Tohru?"  
  
"I'll call in the hospital for you." He replied shortly. "It will be a little while."  
  
Kazuma had paced the halls nervously. No. it couldn't be true. Tohru? He had lived with her for almost 15 years now. She was sweet, caring, and most of all, lovable. She had been the perfect daughter anyone could ask for. Incomparable in beauty and courage, Just a little short in the intellectual side, his daughter had been a dream come true. Tohru and Kyou were the two most adorable siblings when put together, and he was not prepared to lose his gift from heaven.  
  
Two hours later, he spotted his son, slouching in front of his sister's door. It pained him to see his son so attached to his sister that way. He couldn't split them. No. Kyou had grown attached to Tohru in the most friendly way. His headstrong, shy son had not opened up his heart to anyone until his sister. He still remembered Tohru, smiling at Kyou, through his other, cursed form. Even though she was crying, at such a young age, she had accepted her brother for who he was. She loved him for his curse. She loved him for HIM.  
  
"Sir." The doctor called him. Kazuma wheeled around. "I've got news for you."  
  
"So." Kazuma said, in a slight whisper.  
  
"Apparantly, there was one other female born on the day of Tohru's birth." The doctor said, sympathy in his voice. "Her name is Honda Rin. And sir, her blood type is O Positive. She is your daughter."  
  
Kazuma almost passed out himself. Tohru. Tohru. His Tohru. She. . .  
  
He accepted the address and phone number of his child's house. He didn't want to believe it.  
  
But he had no choice.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okaa-san!" Tohru greeted, happily, sitting up once again. She was reading "Loveletter", a melancholy love story.  
  
"Reading that book again?" Miyako said, trying to sound cheerful. She placed the strawberries on a cat plate, handing it to Tohru. "Here you go."  
  
"Arigatou, Okaa-san! Everyone is being so nice to me! I can't believe I'm not repaying your kindnesses!"  
  
"Don't worry about that Tohru." Her mother smiled. This girl was her light. Her only light. If she was taken away from her. . . no. You mustn't think like that. It's all a mistake.  
  
"She's not ours."  
  
"Kazuma. . ."  
  
"This girl here. She's our daughter."  
  
"No. I'm not going to listen."  
  
"Miyako. . ."  
  
"Stop it! I'm going to Tohru. I. . . she loves strawberries."  
  
"Ne, Okaa-san," Tohru called. Miyako looked up. "This story. . . it's so sad, ne?'  
  
"Well, I don't know, Tohru. I haven't read it yet," Miyako said, interested.  
  
"The lovers. . . they can never be together." Tohru said, dreamily. "Death. It has to set them apart."  
  
Miyako smiled. Sounded like Tohru. Always interested in love stories, but even though the book was sad, she never cried. She smiled at the beauty of it.  
  
"Demo, Okaa-san. . . I think . . that love will persevere no matter what happens. No matter what comes. Love has no boundaries. It can penetrate any wall, and it will reach the one high up in heaven that death had picked. Love can do anything, even though hardships occur. With love, anything is possible." Tohru rambled on, reciting her normal lines.  
  
Miyako stared at her daughter. She is so bright. Even though she does not get the good grades that our whole family gets, she is undoubtedly the brightest star in the sky.  
  
Tohru shook her head, her brown locks brushing her pale robe. "Gomen, Okaa- san. Me getting all mushy and all." Then she laughed. "But our family does need some humour. Father's so strict, you're strict, Nii-san too. Ne, Okaa- san? Maybe you found me under a bridge! Maybe I'm not your daughter! Us being so different and all."  
  
Suddenly Miyako got up. Surprise occupied Tohru's eyes. "I'll . . . get you something to drink," her mother murmured, as she stepped out of her daughter's room. Once the door separated her and her kin, she let tears flow freely, damping her dark, black hair. It couldn't be happening. Not to her. Not to them. Not to Kyou.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru was dismissed from the hospital a day later. She decided to take one day of rest at home, spending her precious day off with her favourite god, Kyou. They sat in the yard, eating strawberries, spraying each other with the few leaves that had littered the ground. October had recently begun. Kyou had two weeks left before the big art competition. A week before his mother's birthday. And he had two days left before Tohru's birthday.  
  
"Ne, ne, Kyou-kun," Tohru said, halting her plunge into her book. "We should make Okaa-san's birthday present."  
  
"NOW?" Kyou said, a little tired and weary from raking leaves, with his little sister clinging on to him, asking him for a hug. "Hush and finish your book you onigiri."  
  
"Wai! But I have a perfect idea!" Tohru replied. "Cups!"  
  
"CUPS!?" Kyou screamed, a blush leading up to his tanned face.  
  
Tohru laughed, throwing a strawberry at her brother. "You perverted freak! No, Kyou-kun! Real cups that you drink out of!"  
  
Kyou blushed even more, in embarrassment. "Oh. Um. . . I knew that."  
  
Tohru laughed. "We could put all of our faces on it! Symbolizing our FAMILY!"  
  
Kyou shrugged. It didn't seem like a bad idea. He had clay left up in his drawing room. He had permanent paint left as well. "Okay. Fine."  
  
"Yay!" Tohru cheered, but stressed her muscles and she winced in pain. "Ow. . ."  
  
"Hey. . . er. . . are you okay?" Kyou asked, extremely worried.  
  
"Silly kitty!" She said, plastering a smile on her face, pulling out Kyou's old name. "Just go get the materials. I'll be waiting."  
  
Kyou stormed off, but in a content, not-very-angry way. His sister was too cute to resist. She picked a perfect time to do this. Their parents weren't home, supposedly visiting an old friend, and they were both bored, and to do this would be fun.  
  
Today was going to be a good day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Sohmas walked down the deserted, un-cleanly ally. Cats dominated this place, and sludge could be found oozing around all over the buildings. "I never knew there was a place like this in Tokyo," Kazuma voiced, "And I can't believe that she. . . she. . ."  
  
"No." Miyako said, shaking her head vigorously, "We're only here to make sure. Nothing's confirmed."  
  
"Of course." Kazuma replied, unwilling to provoke his wife's anger.  
  
The two stopped in the middle of the alleyway, voices startling them. "You old hag! How dare you! You'll pay!"  
  
"Ah, shut up! Get out of my place!" A woman replied, throwing water on to the other woman lying down on to the floor. She stepped out of an old restaurant, holding a metal tray. She was fairly skinny, and was holding a cigarette in one hand. Short, light brown hair dominated her right eye, shielding it from the Sohma's view. "This is my turf! My restaurant! You don't like my food? Then get outta here!"  
  
The woman was obviously scared to death. She ran away, met by furious cursing from the gangster-like woman. After a while, she turned around. She spotted the two Sohmas, staring at her from an awkward distance. She stared back. They had fancy clothing, the woman was holding an elegant parasol to shield her from light. Kyoko looked at herself. She seemed so different, so much lower than her "guests".  
  
"What are you looking at?" She spat, jealousy taking over.  
  
"Ano. . . are you . . . Honda Kyoko?" Kazuma said.  
  
"Yes. And who might you be?"  
  
"We. . ." Kazuma said, swallowing hard. "We are here to talk about your daughter."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Go Kyou-kun go!" Tohru cheered, fashioning herself in a timid white skirt, a pale blue blouse, and her hair dangling off her shoulders in pigtails. "Come on! Nii-san! We must finish soon!"  
  
"Oh shush," Kyou spat, as he finished the last dabs on Tohru's cup. He had drawn a riceball, much to the dismay of Tohru. But she agreed fairly quickly, noticing that Kyou placed an adorable kitten on his cup. "I'm finished now."  
  
"Wai! That's great Kyou-kun!" Tohru laughed, as she spun around. She untied her pigtails, letting it fly in the wind. The sun stroked every even strand of her semi-curled hair, mixing it in with the sky. Her tender fingers brushed through it, making it shine brilliantly in its radiance. Even to him, his sister was very pretty.  
  
Tohru sat down again, dropping her pom-poms that she had used to cheer Kyou on. "Our present is finished!" She cried, gleefully.  
  
"OUR present? You mean MY present!" Kyou barked. Or, meowed.  
  
"Well, you made it. . ." Tohru thought, thoughtfully, "But I came up with the idea. And I cheered you on!" She said, putting on a cheering pose.  
  
Kyou let a laughter escape. His usual serious, brash way of acting melted around his bubbly sister. "You're so queer, Onigiri."  
  
"Nani?" Tohru said, pretending to be furious. She chased after Kyou in their wide backyard. The orange head continued to tease her as they frolicked amidst the leaf-littered yard. Eventually Tohru caught up with him, clinging on to his arm for support before she tripped. A loud *pung* sounded as Kyou sat, enraged, as an orange cat. Tohru laughed. Kyou smiled back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The switch was evident. Honda Rin, and Sohma Tohru, were in the wrong places, under the wrong parents. Miyako almost passed out once again. Kyoko was outraged. Kazuma and the temperamental mother locked in a fight, yelling at each other. Kyoko was not about to let them take her Rin. "She's my daughter! Mine! You have no right!"  
  
"Tohru is also our daughter and we love her with all of our souls! But. . ." Kazuma paused, "we would still like to see Rin."  
  
"No! Get out of my house you fags!" Kyoko cursed, picking up her metal plate. "You have no business here anymore!"  
  
"Kazuma, let's go. . ." Miyako urged, trying to heave her husband out the door. "Let's go. . ."  
  
While the commotion occurred inside, Rin stood outside the doorway, smirking like crazy. Kyoko wasn't her mother? They weren't family? The Sohmas were actual parents of hers? Thing were beginning to light up for her. Yes yes. . . an adorable brother, rich home, beautiful clothes, tons of friends, and no chores. God had finally sent her her wishes.  
  
Kazuma and Miyako furiously marched out of the restaurant, Kyoko at their tail. Rin watched her mother from a distance. Well, her ex-mother. She watched the handsome car drive away from their pathetic block. She could have been riding along in that car.  
  
Rin watched the sun set. She would approach their house after dark. When all would be seemingly calm. She would put up an act that would force them to accept her. And that mother of hers. . . she'll leave her in the cold. She never wanted to see her again.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
Rin swerved around. Fake, hot tears began to stream into her eyes. This was her chance, to rid of her poverty and join richness and fame. "Is. . . is this true?"  
  
"Rin. . ." Kyoko sounded worried and calm, for the first time in her life.  
  
"IS THIS TRUE?" Rin shouted, tears choking her. "How come. . . how come I didn't know? How. . . Why . . ."  
  
"RIN!" Kyoko shouted, before the black haired girl swerved around, in the direction of the car. Kyoko fell to her knees. This was just too much. She had just lost her daughter.  
  
And she knew that she was never getting Rin back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was dark. The Sohma parents had returned, and even Tohru had been devastated to find the looks on her parents' faces. Kyou tried hard to ignore the tenseness that hung in the atmosphere of their house that night. They had a quiet dinner, Tohru trying to brighten the mood, but to no avail. Later, Tohru quietly slipped out of her room, messaging to Kyou that she was going to give her mother an early birthday present. Kyou nodded his approval. Something just had to be done.  
  
It was at that moment when the doorbell rung.  
  
"Ding. . . dong. . ." It sang.  
  
"I'll get it," Kyou mumbled, before rising from his comfortable position on the couch. He yanked the door open, and turned on the lights, and found an ugly piece of garbage lying down in front of their door. It was the Rin girl.  
  
"What are you doing here," Kyou spat, "Get out before I run you over."  
  
Rin looked up helplessly. "I. . . I. . ."  
  
"Shut up and get out, Rin!" Kyou growled.  
  
Rin?  
  
Kazuma approached the door. Miyako was right behind him. "Kyou. Let the girl in."  
  
"Ottou-san!" Kyou said, dumbfounded. He had explained very clearly what had happened on that day, with Tohru and her little incident with this girl.  
  
"LET HER IN." Kazuma finalized. Kyou obeyed, incredibly reluctantly.  
  
Rin crawled in, soaking wet. It had been raining outside. No wonder Kyou had felt moody all day long.  
  
"Rin. What brings you here?" Kazuma asked sternly.  
  
Rin looked up, eyes as pure as a horse's. "Is. . . is this all true?"  
  
Miyako froze. She had overheard their conversation.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
Kyou listened. What in hell was going on?  
  
"The switch. . . Is it true?"  
  
Kazuma replied. "Rin. . ."  
  
"Is it true that. . . I belong here? And not Tohru? Am I a part of you?" Rin said, loud and clear, in a sad voice.  
  
Kyou couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this bitch completely crazy? Belong?  
  
"IS IT TRUE? Is it true that it's not Tohru, but it's me? Is it true that I'm a Sohma? IS IT TRUE THAT I'M ACTUALLY SOHMA RIN!?"  
  
A brief nod passed from Kazuma. Miyako turned around, not able to face her. Kyou looked like he had just been stabbed.  
  
A clatter of boxes sounded from the stairwell. Everyone swerved around. Tohru looked fear-stricken. She clutched her hands over her weak heart. Her blue eyes looked agonized, surprised, disbelieving.  
  
"Tohru . ." Miyako whispered.  
  
"Is it true?" Tohru squeaked, her eyes widening further. "This. . . Is it true?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Ottou-san? Okaa-san?"  
  
She looked towards her last hope.  
  
"Kyou-kun?"  
  
All Tohru found was a blank expression. No words were needed to explain the reality.  
  
Clasping her hand over her rosy lips, Tohru rushed out of the house. "TOHRU!" Kyou screamed, running after her. Miyako turned around and wept. Rin crashed to the floor, sobbing. Kazuma bent down, gather the crying girl in his arms.  
  
To his surprise, black smoke illuminated the room.  
  
Rin had been turned into a horse.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou ran. He ran. He ran great strides. Never had he done this much exercise during a rainy day. He was glad that the downpour was slowly stopping. Tohru would easily catch a cold.  
  
He knew where she was. This hide-and-seek game was too simple for him. And that Rin, she was a crazy bitch. No matter what she said, no matter what happened, Tohru was his sister. His only sister. He would never accept Rin. Never in his life.  
  
All he needed was Tohru.  
  
He remembered her, placing her soft, small hads on his ugly body, whispering into his stench, those words of love. He remembered acceptance. He remembered belonging.  
  
He remembered love.  
  
Kyou continued to run up the dusty little road. His bare feet felt the damp earth underneath his flesh. Finally, he reached the middle of the road. He made his way through the tall grass, reaching the neighbouring farm. It had been deserted for sometime now, and he and Tohru had played Hide-and-seek there for quite a while. Knowing her, he found her crouched underneath a small panel, a sad excuse for a rain shelter.  
  
"I found you," he hoarsely whispered.  
  
Tohru continued to cry. Kyou knelt beside her. The rain was starting to die away. "Tohru. Look at me."  
  
"No. . . I'm scared . ." Tohru whispered, snuggling herself into a tighter ball. "I'm scared, Kyou-kun. . ."  
  
Kyou was enraged. He stood up again. "Scared? Why should you be? There's nothing to be scared of. Nothing's changed. We'll always be together. Always."  
  
"You heard them . . I'm not . . . you're not . . . we're not family . . ." Tohru whispered, before breaking into a sob. "I'm not your sister . . . I'm not your onigiri . . ."  
  
Kyou felt himself choke. Those words she said, those things she did. . . everything tugged on his heart strings. He wanted to die, right now, right there . . . but he wanted to protect Tohru, reassure that nothing would happen. But he was mad, too. "You're right. You're not my sister, Tohru. My sister, she doesn't behave that way. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's strong. She never gives up. If you act like that, you're no where near my sister. MY SISTER, Tohru, is someone that can look out into a barren wasteland, and spot an oasis. MY SISTER, NEVER gives up so easily! LISTEN TO ME, TOHRU!"  
  
Tohru looked up. She saw Kyou crying. Strange . . . Kyou never cries. "Kyou- kun . . . I'm sorry . . . I won't give up."  
  
She stood up. And she clutched her brother's hand. Rough, calloused, tense, but still warm nevertheless. "And Kyou-kun . . . even if we aren't . . . you will always, ALWAYS, be with me."  
  
Kyou resisted the awful temptation to wrap his sister in his arms, protecting her from the horrible world. Instead, he squeezed her hand tightly, and led her from underneath her shelter. "Let's go, Tohru."  
  
She smiled. Weakly, but still, enough to emit her light. "Okay, Kyou-kun."  
  
They started to walk on their dust road. The walk was silent, but peaceful and tranquil. Suddenly, Tohru lost balance. Kyou caught her. Fortunately, she didn't make him transform. "Oi. Are you okay?"  
  
"Un." Tohru whimpered. Kyou was worried. "You want a piggy back?"  
  
"EH? Kyou-kun, are you insane?" she laughed, and Kyou was glad. "We haven't done that since we were 10!"  
  
"It's okay." Kyou said, stooping down, "As long as you don't put your arms around me."  
  
After hesitating, Tohru climbed onto her brother's sturdy back. She placed her head between his shoulderblades, where she knew it wouldn't hurt. She curled up her hands on his shoulders, grasping the firm bones. Kyou slowly stood up. The body heat from her brother and the soft scent from the autumn breeze called Tohru to sleep.  
  
Amidst the soft chirping of nighttime birds, and the soft sound of Kyou's feet dragging along on the earth, Tohru whispered to her guardian, "Nii- san, I love you."  
  
Kyou was pleasantly surprised. He felt her body go limp, as sleep carried her off.  
  
A few paces later, Kyou smiled. He was glad to be with Tohru, and he would never want to leave her. He would protect her always, as her brother, as her friend.  
  
"You know what, Tohru?" he whispered, into the serene, peaceful night. "Me too."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
OKAY! Next chapter will be the last of their childhood. Sorry, I'm rushing !!! So many important facts to squeeze in, so little time! ^^ R&R! Or I shall sick my friends on you!  
  
Oh and please read my friend's fics. BaKaBaBi (Case Wide Open, Missing Love) and Capheine (Blue Moon, One More Time)'s stories ROCK DA HOUSE!! Their writing styles and mine differ so much, that it composes such an intricate (I1) balance. Napolion Icecream! (inside joke. Don't ask.) 


	3. Stormy Days

Disclaimers: I do not own ne of this stuff.  
  
A/N: yay! More reviews! Thanks lots! I never thot that so many people would know the Korean show~! 0_0 but it's the awesomest. Oh, and btw, this story is going to follow most of the plotline there. Including the ending (most prolly.) HAHAHA . sorry. Anyways if you guys have any questions, that you REALLY want answered please email me. Cuz if you put them in the reviews, I'll eventually forget. ^.^;;  
  
Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! ~_^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou sat up. His cat-like eyes adjusted to the pitch black night fairly quickly. He rubbed his orange hair. What time was it? He glanced at his glow-in-the-dark watch. 4:13 a.m.  
  
Kyou stretched. Although it was extremely early still, he couldn't sleep. Last night's ordeals had hit him full blast. Today, he would right the wrongs and claim Tohru back as his one and only sister.  
  
He thought about the sleeping Rin next door. That bitch had fainted (it was fake, he knew it) and had been ushered into Tohru's bed. By TOHRU. Who had a heart like that? His sister, who had just woken up, pondering the day's events on his back. . . the moment they came into the house, Rin had fainted.  
  
What a jerk.  
  
Kyou looked around. He realized that Tohru would be sleeping on his bed. She had stayed the night before, and Kyou had offered his bed. Kyou enjoyed sleeping on the roof. Although the autumn nights were chilly, he had lived through harsher weather.  
  
As silent and graceful as a cat, Kyou hopped down from his perch. Sand rose beneath his ankles as he dusted himself and walked into the house. A nice fresh cup of milk and a glance at a peaceful, healthy Tohru would do the magic.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, snatching his carton. Tohru had even put a cat sticker on every carton, just to make him smile. Thinking about her ached. The news couldn't be true. Tohru. . . he couldn't afford to lose her. She carried too much of HIM inside her. Her leaving would leave only his shell.  
  
After taking a healthy swig, Kyou sat on the kitchen table, the milk providing fresh energy. He propped his elbow on the cool glass, glancing out the kitchen window. Light was slowly starting to creep into the black sky.  
  
Kyou let his hand drop to a rest. To his surprise, Kyou hit something. It was ceramic. Making a slight clanging sound, he felt it swivel, almost falling onto the glass. Strange.  
  
Kyou felt his way to the light switches. He quickly turned them on. What met his eyes made him want to scream.  
  
Three cups were lined on the table, a pool of tears gathered around them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * //About 10 minutes ago. . .//  
  
Tohru quietly crept down the wooden stairs. Fifteen years of memorizing where the panels didn't creak did her good. They would always do this together, Kyou and her. Sneaking down in the middle of the night, cramming cookies into their mouths, and clambering up again. Unfortunately, they got caught many times, but thinking about fun moments brought a smile to her teary face.  
  
Thinking about her brother made her want to die. He had been so much to her, such a strong support, like a real god. He was handsome, too. She couldn't understand why everyone in the family stayed away from him. He was such a perfect person. A perfect brother.  
  
A perfect friend.  
  
Tohru sneaked into the kitchen, tears overflowing her delicate eyes. Blue eyes tried hard to be strong, blinking them back. She clutched a white, round cookie jar in her hand, and quietly opened it. Nii-san would find these soon, she thought, as she placed a lucky cat charm in the jar. It might aid him, in his big, upcoming art contest.  
  
She then stole her way out of the room. Her heart was tearing into two. Part of her was screaming "No, Tohru. Go back. This is where you belong. Fight for your place in the Sohma Family!" But the other, more reasonable part was coaxing her. "Do the right thing. By leaving, you're ridding them of the burden. You're freeing them. You're doing the right thing. Think of Kyou."  
  
Tohru stood still, hand glued to the doorknob. She was clutching her schoolbag, filled with her homework, some clothing, and pictures. Pictures to last her a lifetime, pictures of happiness, pictures of laughter and smiles.  
  
Pictures of Kyou-kun.  
  
Tohru let another tear mark a river down her pale skin. She took a step back. She rushed into the kitchen. She had to say her final goodbyes.  
  
Taking out the pink box, slowly and steadily from the kitchen cupboard, Tohru placed it on the table. She stared at the four cups, lined together, forming a square. We're connected, she thought, smiling weakly to herself. And we'll always be.  
  
She took a seat, memorizing the delicate contours of her family members. Her strong, steady father, always reasoning, always transforming humour into logic, yet so sensitive and quietly amusing. Her mother, a beautiful, brave, outgoing woman, always smiling, always cheering people on. Although she liked to argue frequently, she never failed to captivate her audience with her beauty.  
  
Tohru started to weep. Tears splattered onto the cups she was holding, almost as if they were crying for her. "Okaa-san. . . Ottou-san. . . please don't cry," she said, wiping away their tears. However, new ones soon replaced them. "This is the best. . . for me, for you, for all of us. Rin will replace me without a doubt. She is a beautiful, smart girl. I'm sure she will do fine."  
  
She looked to the cup with her father. "Sayonara, Ottou-san," she whispered, before planting a firm kiss on the brows of her serious father. Tears would not slow, as she heard a pitter-patter on the glass table. "Sayonara, Okaa-san," she said again, as she pushed her mother's face into her lips gently. She let memories flood her already weakened mind, causing it to buckle. She needed to hold on. She couldn't give up now. Remember. This is all for the best.  
  
Then, she turned to the last cup. Kyou-kun.  
  
Two adorable red eyes met her gaze as the locked in a furious staring contest. Don't go, It screamed, we'll figure it out. Don't leave me. I can't let you go. Don't leave.  
  
My Onigiri.  
  
Tohru let out a small gasp for air. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Her heart had finally crumbled into mere ashes. How could she leave her brother? He meant more to her than anyone. She remembered him holding her hand, after she fell, then treating her to ice cream. She remembered how they used to play hide and seek in their neighbourhood, always landing in the same place, under the shelter. She remembered him picking a bouquet of flowers, a shy, boyish grin on his face, adorned by a cherry red blush. She remembered holding hands with him, walking down the dust road, to their first day of school. She remembered rock, paper, scissors. She remembered forgiveness. She remembered teasing and laughter.  
  
She felt the strongest desire to stay, just staring into those crimson eyes of his. "Oh, Kyou-kun . . ." she cried, letting tears hang loosely. She sobbed. She was scared someone would hear her. But she couldn't help it. Her hair was now damp from tears, and she choked on the next words. Her muscles were clenched, biting back agony, fear, and loss. She needed to be strong. Especially for him. She kissed the smooth orange fur, drawn ever so realistically on the piece of ceramic. "Sayonara. . . Kyou-kun."  
  
She let her kiss linger, hoping that her brother would receive her message of love. She lined the four cups together, noticing hers. The riceball. She chuckled, a hollow, sad sound. "I'm taking me with me. I'm leaving you . . . this is all for the best. But. . . my love, my memories. . . a piece of me will always be here." She said, placing her cup within her small, fragile, wet hands. "Onegai. . . don't forget me."  
  
She panted as she almost desperately went to the door. She wrenched the door open, slamming it shut. She hoped no one heard it. Stuffing her cup into her bag, she made a run for it. Tears sparkled in the autumn air, marking a path of sorrow behind Tohru. Memories of her brother screamed at her, calling her back, trying to tear her away from her wretched decision. But she didn't want to hurt anyone else anymore. If she just sacrificed her family, everyone can live together. Everyone will be happy.  
  
Right?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He felt two pieces of steel drag itself down the road. Little by little, memories gained on him, and the pain became much too unbearable. His bike felt like a 100lb weight, and even his hair seemed to add more weight to his already heavy shoulders.  
  
Tohru had left last night. Leaving three, and only three cups in a line. A cat, a mother, and a father. He had woken up everyone. Rin had not come. His parents had got into a fight, whether to go after her or not. He couldn't believe his parents. Would you really need to discuss that? This was TOHRU they were talking about!  
  
He remembered his father, clutching onto Kyou's arm. Telling him not to go. He couldn't stay. He had to find her. She had too much of him. She would kill him if she didn't return.  
  
But his father persevered. He said that they all needed to calm down and think it over. "Think WHAT over!?" Kyou had retaliated. He had lost his most loved one over the course of less than one day. He was prepared to get her back no matter what the cost was.  
  
Then he had done it. His own father. He had screamed to Kyou that Tohru was not his sister. Kyou had gone crazy. He was punching, kicking, knocking everything away. "NO!!!" Kyou had screamed. He felt rage. He felt betrayal. He felt lost. His father reached out to Kyou's left wrist. He remembered the silent threat, as his father's index finger clasped around Kyou's black bead. He couldn't believe it. His father, using such a dirty threat on none other than his own son.  
  
As he walked to school, the only thing he could think about was seeing Tohru again. To comfort her, to reassure her, to treat her to some ice cream. Doing things that made Tohru happy was one of his rare ways of apologizing.  
  
Kyou made it to the front door at the brink of time, just as their school bell chimed. Kaibara High citizens piled in, looking the same, acting the same, thinking the same.  
  
Except for three people.  
  
Honda - no, Sohma Rin sat, in the middle of the class, surrounded by many people. "Is it really true? You're the real Sohma girl?"  
  
Rin sat proudly, grinning from ear to ear. "Yup. I'm rich now. My family loves me. They let me have her room from the instant I stepped in. You know, I think I'll enjoy living this way."  
  
Her classmates wow-ed, whoa-ed, and whooted. She seemed to be the centre of attention. Rin had thoughts of new fortunes whizzing through her mind. She would ask for clothes first. Dresses, skirts, shirts, pants, shoes. . . that one leather skirt with that killing see-through black mesh shirt with those high heeled knee boots, would go perfectly with her sharktooth necklace. She dreamed of a car, any car. Cars were one of the most rare things at that time. She dreamed of redecorating her room. That timid brat Tohru, pastel colours? Out with that! She needed the darkest black, the darkest red, and she needed all her furniture to be swapped. Hmm. . . black curtains wouldn't be bad either.  
  
Then, in the corner, was the unnoticed, unloved Tohru. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, her blue ribbons nowhere to be seen. Instead, black bobby pins replaced them amidst her brown hair, minus the glow. But she didn't seem to mind. Hasegawa was beside her, comforting, crying for her. But she really didn't mind. Of course, the pain of losing a family had been disgusting, but she had found her "real" kin the other night. She seemed like a nice woman. Even though she hadn't smiled, or greeted her in any kind of way, she let Tohru work. As long as Tohru could please her, she was fine. Thoughts of Kyou still raced across her mind. She felt a roasting metal pipe sear through her heart, slowly, painfully boring holes into it. How she missed everyone. How she missed her brother.  
  
Sohma Kyou sat, gazing out his window. He longed to see his sister. He longed to wrap her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her, and how much he didn't want to lose her. How much he wanted to protect her, how much he wanted to see her, how much he wanted to be with her. To see her get married, to tease her husband the way he had teased her, to be the uncle of her children, to tease her children. . . they had been through this many times, promising how they would be there for each other, at times of great need, and happiness.  
  
Tohru. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the lunchbell rang, students filed into their classrooms. Each wrenched their lunchboxes open hungrily, gathering around their friends to mooch. A particularly large group flocked around the now famous Sohma Rin, as she cautiously opened her lunch box. Gasps arose in the crowd as scents of appetizing food fluttered through the air. Miyako had been careless enough to pack Rin the usual lunch that Tohru received - rice in a heart shape, fried with ham, egg, onions and pepper. Peas adorned the sides and a layer of egg covered it. Written in ketchup were the letters "I Love You". (it sounds pretty bad but trust me. It's yummy.) "OISHII!" the whole class screamed, begging on their knees for a tiny bite.  
  
Tohru looked back towards her lunch. She opened it and saw a small spoon of pale white rice, with what looked like spinach. Tohru smiled. She knew that her "mother" did not have much money, and even packing spinach for lunch was hard. She was eternally grateful.  
  
Rin smirked. "Having fun?"  
  
Tohru wanted to glare back at her, to tell her that it was wrong of her to gloat that way, when her own mother that had raised her for 15 years was back at home, sick from worry, but she thought better. She smiled, and raised her chopsticks. "Ittadakimasu! Sugoi! This looks so yummy!" she praised, before digging in.  
  
Rin scoffed. That brat. I wonder how long she could keep up with the life of poverty.  
  
Kyou watched from a distance, outside of the classroom. It broke his heart, seeing his sister that way. He would talk to her more after school.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The end of the day came all too soon for Rin. She had hooked a few rich guys, had a massive mob of friends and had organized some interesting "trades". She was already enjoying her life.  
  
But the sensitive part of her screamed at her. How could you be doing this? Your mother. The mother that you left behind is sick from worry. You should atleast go back, say goodbye. You should at least do that. You owe her at least that much. Much, much more than that.  
  
Rin shrugged the reasonable voice away. Thank her? What had she ever done for her? Fed her no good food, sometimes making her starve. Her clothes were all second-hand. Her hair. . . god, she wouldn't even let her do anything with her hair. It was only until she had started to earn scholarships that she could at least take care of her hair.  
  
Rin walked proudly out of the school, a trail of girls and boys marching behind her. This game was turning out to be more interesting than she thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru walked out of the school, smiling. The day hadn't changed that much. With Hasegawa beside her, and her newfound mother, and the precious memories she treasured, she knew she could make it.  
  
She bid Hasegawa good bye at the front gates. They went in different directions, now that she had moved. As she turned around, her smile faded. God, how she missed everyone.  
  
She saw a pair of feet standing in front of her. She jerked her head up, to see two red eyes staring, freezing her on the spot. His orange hair billowed in the wind, along with his white school uniform.  
  
"Kyou-kun. . ." Tohru managed to say, disbelief echoing through her voice.  
  
Kyou snatched his sister's wrist and pulled her with him, into a new direction. They were heading for the ocean.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou sat on the smooth sand, the wind stroking his hair. The same wind flew by Tohru's, begging her to loosen her ponytail. How he longed to see his sister smile with the happiness she once had, to see her hair frolic in the wind, to see her hands intertwine with the rays of the sun. Instead, he saw a weak smile playing at her lips, full of sorrow and longing. He saw her hair tied down, like her soul was, in her new life. He saw her hands clutching onto her school uniform, clinging to her one last hope, her memories.  
  
"Tohru. . ." Kyou began.  
  
She looked up at him. Tears had formed beneath her sweet mask. "Why did you leave?" he asked.  
  
Tohru strengthened her smile. "For you."  
  
Kyou didn't quite understand. But he was willing to drop the subject. He watched as waves crashed onto the banks, breaking their silence. He stared on towards the horizon. The sun had just started to make its descent.  
  
A patch of sand dampened, as Tohru's tears fell down. "Tomorrow's my birthday. . ." she weakly coughed.  
  
Kyou also felt tears well. He knew very well what Tohru was thinking of. The birthdays that she had shared with him. "So. What would you like?"  
  
Tohru shook her head vigorously. She didn't want anything from him. She never did. She just wanted him to protect her, no matter what happened, no matter how they met, no matter what they were. She just wanted her brother to be with her always. She wanted to say this, but she knew it was an act of selfishness. She would never forgive herself is she did. "I want. . ." Tohru thought. There was one thing she wanted. The watch. "I want the watch you gave me last year. . . I left it back at home."  
  
Her eyes were expressionless as blue oceans met fire. It was the first time that Kyou was unable to read his sister. He knew this girl inside out, yet, something was telling me that at this moment, Tohru did not want to be read. Kyou nodded. "Alright."  
  
He felt his heart sink as Tohru got up, leaving her presence to linger amidst the sand. "We shouldn't see each other like this, sempai." She said, biting into Kyou's heart. "No. Don't do this to me, Tohru." Kyou replied.  
  
She stared up at him. Sorrow. Anger. Determination. "We really shouldn't. It would be better for us. Meanwhile. . . we can clear up many things. And you can get to know your sister, Rin, a lot better."  
  
Kyou felt his heart explode. She turned around, heading another unknown direction. "arigatou, sempai. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, giving off fake light, fake smile, fake everything.  
  
He wanted to run up to her, shake her really hard and scream, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" But something told him he shouldn't. And he wouldn't. He would let her soul rest.  
  
For today. . .  
  
Just today.  
  
He would claim her back.  
  
His onigiri.  
  
His Tohru.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun brought a new dawn, dragging new day. Kyou arose with a start. He quickly pulled on a pair of black pants and hesitantly buttoned up his shirt. He snatched a yellow parcel from his desk, pulling his bag along the way.  
  
Kyou ran down the hallway. He could hear Rin humming in TOHRU'S room. He felt his fists clench and his teeth bare, but he calmed his nerves. He had to pull off this act. It was the only way to get Tohru's watch back.  
  
He knocked politely. He heard a surprised gasp, but a fake, innocent voice suppressed her surprise. "Come in!" Polite was really not what Kyou was born to do, but he had trained last night for this, even though him thinking about his new kin made him punch a couple of holes into his wall.  
  
Kyou stepped in. He saw Rin, sitting by her bed, legs crossed, her night black hair swaying uncontrollably in the soft breeze. She was still in her nightgown. "O. . . Ohayo, nii-san." She said, a controlled smile on her face. Kyou smiled in return, although he would rather have wretched.  
  
"Uh. Here." He said, holding out his parcel. "Happy 16th Birthday." Rin's eyes widened in surprise. Then happiness took over as she skipped over to her brother, clenching the parcel and ripping it open. There, in her hands, sat a goth-like watch, black leather strap, shaped in a diamond in sparkling silver. Rin wanted to laugh triumphantly. She bit it back. Instead, she re-adjusted her eyes so that it glazed in the sun, and squeezed a couple of tears out. "A. . . arigatou."  
  
Kyou was holding his forced smile. Even a normal person could see through his fake happiness. Certainly, a rat like her would know his true feelings.  
  
Kyou quickly turned around, facing Tohru's desk. At least Rin hadn't contaminated this portion yet. "Oi. Rin." He said, holding up a miniscule pastel blue watch, "Is it okay if I take this?"  
  
Rin's happiness flew away as anger took over. "So, this gift is just to get Tohru's watch back."  
  
Kyou shrugged off this notion. "That one was strictly meant for you. Besides, I want to know you . . . better," he said, gulping. "This one was, and always will be Tohru's."  
  
Rin was on the brink of objecting, when a new smile occupied her black lips. "Of course," she said, in the sweetest manner possible. Kyou was suddenly shocked. "But. . . I . . . I want to take it to her."  
  
Kyou mouthed an objection, but Rin jogged over and pressed her lips on Kyou's tanned cheeks. Kyou felt himself grow lightheaded, and a sudden urge to kill something occupied his senses. When she broke apart, she pressed her finger firmly on Kyou's lips. "Don't say no, nii-san. I want to apologize for many things that happened between us two."  
  
She took the watch from Kyou's limp hands as she silently walked out of the room. Kyou followed, He tumbled down the hallway, heading straight for the bathroom. It will take several hot showers and a thorough bit of scrubbing to wash away that form of "affection".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru greeted the cool morning air as she stepped out. The wind caressed her hair as she felt the soft strands mingle with her skin. She walked over to a patch of flowers and picked one up. She breathed in its sweet scent, the smell comforting her. She imagined Kyou there, with his shy boyish smile, wishing her happy birthday. Really, it was what she really wanted. Just to be back with the Sohmas.  
  
Tohru shook her head. No. She mustn't think that way.  
  
She continued her walk down the road. Unwillingly, she met up with a group of people, led by Sohma Rin. She avoided their path, hiding behind a building. She looked on as they passed her, gossiping crazily. "Ne, ne, Rin- chan, are you really moving?"  
  
"Un." Rin said, proudly, as she let applause erupt from her crowd. "My parents want better education. Nii-san is also coming with us."  
  
"WAI! That's so cool!" The group chorused. "You're moving to America! The heaven of all heavens!"  
  
Rin laughed. "Won't you guys miss me though?"  
  
They suddenly charged into conversation. "Of course we will! We-" "Rin- chan! Don't move we-" "And this won't work! And , but -"  
  
Tohru let her knees give way, crashing onto the hard cement. She braced herself against the wall for support. They were leaving. . . they. . . all . . . taking all of her with them . . .  
  
Kyou-kun . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kyou. We need to talk." Kazuma said, as his son approached the room.  
  
"Nani, Ottou-san?" Kyou questioned, as he sat at the table. A towel was slung carelessly over his shoulders, water still drifting off of his wet, spiky orange hair.  
  
Kazuma looked down. "Kyou. We're moving. To America."  
  
"WHAT!?" Kyou screamed, as he jumped up from his perch, knocking his chair forcefully to the ground. "What in God's name did you just say!?"  
  
"We're moving, Kyou." Kazuma repeated. "Your mother and I decided that since you are graduating this year, we can speed that up a bit and move over there for your better education."  
  
"Don't lie to me. . ." Kyou muttered, clenching his fists. Fire returned to his ruby red eyes as his wet hair instantly dried from his anger. He looked up at his father with ultimate hatred. "This is because of Tohru, isn't it?" he spat.  
  
Kazuma turned to his son. "Yes. It would do both families good if we separated for a while. And Rin also needs to adjust - "  
  
"TRAITOR! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE TOHRU LIKE THAT!? HAVE YOU SEEN HER LIVING CONDITIONS? DON'T YOU EVEN CARE!? WHAT IN HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Kyou screamed, feeling his anger gnaw at his heart. He didn't care what happened. He was staying here, in Japan, with Tohru.  
  
"Kyou. . ."  
  
"NO!" Kyou retaliated, as he stormed out of the house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru sagged into her chair at school. She stared into ultimate blankness. They were leaving to America. Of course. They couldn't be in the same country. It would be too uncomfortable. . . seeing Kyou-kun every day might eventually break her. But she would rather die than never see them again. . . She. . .  
  
Tohru covered her stale face in her hands. They had become coarse from work, and bags had formed under her weary eyes. This news just added to her stress.  
  
She removed her soaked hands from her sapphire eyes as she looked on her desk. There, was a pastel blue watch, perfectly round, and inside, a small, smiling riceball staring up at her, its hands pointing out the time.  
  
Kyou-kun.  
  
She clutched the watch as if it was her own child. She couldn't let go. She couldn't. Somehow she needed to get her brother back. What would she do without him?  
  
The school bell chimed and Tohru stood up, her thoughts interrupted. She put the watch delicately into her bag's pocket, hop skipping out of the classroom. Everything would be okay.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou steadily trodded onto school grounds. The news that he had heard from his father kept lingering. America. America. Away from Tohru. He couldn't let this happen. He would never let her go. She was his sister! His own sister! Even though we're not blood related, we share too much. We know each other too well. We would both break.  
  
He turned and ran. He ran towards the school as fast as possible. Maybe. . . maybe if I run fast enough, I can catch up to her. Maybe, if I can run fast enough . . . I can see her one last time. To see her, remind her how much she means to me. If I run fast enough, maybe I can grasp her, and never let her go. If I can run fast enough, maybe she won't run away.  
  
Just maybe. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru stepped back into her homeroom. It was almost the end of the day. Her birthday had fluttered by meaninglessly, no excitement, no happiness, no smiles. No one had noticed, even though before they had all known that her and Rin had shared same birthdays. Except for Hasegawa, everyone had thrown cruel words at her, leaving her out in the rain. Tohru was soaked from exhaustion. She took her seat.  
  
She glanced towards the other end of the class where Rin sat. . . crying. Crying? I wonder what's wrong, Tohru thought. Something's weird. . . Rin usually doesn't cry . . .  
  
Yukari sensei stepped in shortly after. The hustle and bustle around the class subsided, leaving only Rin to cry. Tohru could clearly hear every agonizing gasp, every pain-filled tear splatter against the desk. Whatever happened, she felt horrible.  
  
Yukari sensei lifted her glasses. "Our class has encountered an unfortunate incident today," she said, staring around the room. "Now, I'm sure it was an accident, no intention to hurt. . .  
  
"Now, Rin, please tell the class of your lost belonging."  
  
Rin looked up from her tears. She said, in a choking manner, "I . . . I lost a watch . . . it has a pastel blue strap and a . . . riceball . . . It's really important. . . nii-san gave it to me. . ."  
  
Tohru felt her heart sink. What was she going to do? What would happen? How could she prove her innocence? It was hers, but then again, none of the items in her room at that point was hers. It was Rin's. Was she a thief? Had she been a thief? What was going to happen?  
  
Yukari sensei sighed. "Now, I will forgive the person that took the watch if the speak up now. Alright, who took it?"  
  
No one spoke. No one answered. The silence bothered Tohru. She didn't feel good about this at all. She felt her heart thump like crazy, ramming into her rib cages. It jumped so much that it hurt. What would happen to her now? Should she speak up?  
  
The teacher sighed once again, getting more irritated than ever. "No one? Not one honest soul?" She looked around hopefully once again. Then she got mad. "Everyone, kneel on top of your desk and place your bags on your laps."  
  
The class went into their positions. Tohru did as well. Now there was no escape.  
  
Yukari sensei patrolled the classroom, right to left, sweeping their bags. She looked at it inside out, up and down, and all around. Once cleared, the student took their seats once again. They all pondered, who could have done it?  
  
Tohru was only a desk away. She clutched her bag in fear. What would she say? What would she do? She knew very well it wasn't her fault. Kyou-kun had given it to her last year. But would anyone believe her? After what happened?  
  
Finally, her teacher came to Tohru. "Honda Tohru-chan, bag please," she said, as she scoped the classroom, looking if any student dared to try and smuggle the item. When she got no response from one of her star students, she looked back, startled. "Tohru?"  
  
Tears began to flow. What's happening to me? Tohru cried desperately, if I cry now, I'm just be screaming to the world that I'm guilty! "Tohru?" the teacher said, as she tried to pull the bag from the girl. Tohru fought for it. No. It's not what you think. You can't look in it. You can't . . . "TOHRU, GIVE ME THE BAG!"  
  
With a nasty searing sound, the bag ripped open, revealing a pool of books, lunch, and a small blue watch.  
  
The class gasped in terror. Tohru needed to explain. "I swear. . . I didn't do it. . . Yukari-sensei . . . I didn't do it . . . minna-san . . . Onegai . . . believe me. I didn't . . ."  
  
Her teacher looked up at the flustered Tohru. "Tohru . . . you . . . did you. . ."  
  
Tears now flew down her face in massive clumps. "No . . . sensei . . . please trust me. I didn't do it. Kyou-kun gave it to me . . . last year. . . Kyou-kun-"  
  
With the mention of her former brother, Yukari's ears plucked. "Kyou? Sohma Kyou? He gave it to you? Tell me Tohru, the truth."  
  
Tohru didn't know what to do. How could she bring her brother into this? He would get in trouble! This couldn't be happening! "I. . . I . . ."  
  
Rin stood up from her spot, clutching her heart. "S-sensei, it's okay. I found it now. Besides, I was going to give it to Tohru . . . it's okay, sensei . . ."  
  
Yukari looked extremely disappointed. She stared into Tohru's pleading eyes, disregarding the pain. "Tohru. Go straight to the principal's office. You know the blackboard there? You have to fill it up. Your line is 'I AM A LIAR, I WILL NEVER LIE AGAIN'. Go do it. NOW!"  
  
Tohru was in tears. She had been whipped through a hurricane, spat back out, stepped on, and now a flame was flickering beside her gasoline covered feet. She quickly tumbled off her desk, and trodded down the hallway. She couldn't prove her innocence now. But at least Kyou-kun was okay. At least . . . she was the only one who had to suffer.  
  
Back in class, Rin let a smile of contentment creep dangerously on to her lips.  
  
Happy Birthday, Tohru.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou couldn't find her anywhere at all. He had searched the grounds five times over, had navigated the school more than twice, and had even searched under vegetation. It was nearly five o'clock, yet he couldn't find his sister ANYWHERE.  
  
He decided to wander back into the school again. He scoped the halls, searched in each classroom, and even glanced into the washroom for any sign of Tohru. None.  
  
Desperate, exasperated, Kyou dragged his feet down the last hallway. Where is she? I need to talk to her. I wonder if she got her present. Thoughts occupied his mind as he continued his march.  
  
A soft scraping sound caught his ears. Kyou's orange hair bristled in excitement. He peered into the principal's office. There, in a tangled mass of brown hair, tears and guilt, stood a small girl, filling up the last remaining inches of the blackboard. Her hands were dusted with chalk, and when she turned around at the sound of the creak, he noticed her face clearly screaming "PAIN".  
  
"Kyou-kun . . ."  
  
Kyou walked towards his sister. He quickly comprehended what had happened. "Onigiri."  
  
Tohru turned away. "Gomenasai, sempai. I . . . I . . ."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT, TOHRU!" Kyou shouted, taking his sister by surprise. "I. . . I'm not your sempai. I'm your brother."  
  
Tohru let tears fall. "Iie. Sempai. . . we . . . we can't start over."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kyou said, as he dropped his bag onto the floor. He marched straight to Tohru, and grasped her hand. "Konichiwa. My name is Sohma Kyou. I've seen you for the first time. And man, oh man, are you pretty. I'd like to be friends with you. By the way, what is your name?"  
  
Her brother literally screamed that phrase out, desperately trying to reach out to her. Again. Trying to comfort her. Again. Trying to be with her. . . as always.  
  
Tohru fell into her brother's spell. He was just too . . . too familiar to resist. "I . . . I didn't lie, Kyou-kun. I'm not a liar. . . I found it . . . and I knew it was mine . . . I didn't lie. . ."  
  
Kyou pulled her in. Her warm tears hit his shoulders, dampening his uniform. He wrapped his strong arms around Tohru's weak shoulders, feeling her body collapse heavily with his. She managed to encircle her arms around Kyou's chest before burying herself completely into his shoulders. She started to cry as a loud *pung* engulfed the room, leaving Tohru clutching on to an orange cat. Kyou let Tohru cry her heart out. She was going through so much pain . . . if only he could take a piece of it with him. "Tohru . . ."  
  
"Kyou-kun . . . don't leave . . . don't leave me. . ." Tohru gasped, barely audible but still enunciated with excruciating loneliness.  
  
Kyou placed his paw on Tohru's shoulders, as she stroked his fur tenderly, lovingly. When Tohru stopped crying, he stared into her luring eyes, messaging to him, begging. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to see her laugh. "Oi. . . Don't cry."  
  
Tohru giggled. He was so soothing. His harsh, brash personality was a lie. Inside, he had a heart made of pure gold. "Silly kitty."  
  
She placed Kyou down onto the floor. He continued to stare. Those eyes reminded him of somewhere, that he knew Tohru could relax. He coaxed, for the first time in many years. "Tohru . . ." he said, a smile lighting his face, "Let's go to the ocean."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
R&R! ^.^ 


	4. I'll Never Say Goodbye

Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great support! Your reviews are like. . . huge bursts of energy!!!!! WAI! Please continue to send in the reviews! ^.^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou and Tohru danced with the wind as the two squeezed their hands together, clinging onto each other for support. Tohru skipped onto a dry log, holding her hands out in the air, balancing as a small smile drifted towards her rosy lips. Kyou caught her as she fell, transforming for the second time that day. They both laughed into the wind.  
  
The ocean brought back so many pleasant memories. He and Tohru had always gone on outings on her birthday to the ocean, along with his parents. They had swam on the shores, made sand castles, and taken many pictures. Then they would illuminate the dark night sky with fireworks, Shards of light flamed through the sky, piercing the serenity. Everything had been so much fun and carefree, every year, every moment. . . today was no different, except for everything.  
  
Kyou picked up a large stick. Tohru looked at him. He began to trace contours along the delicate lines of the sand. The ocean breeze cruised through fiery strands, making Kyou's shirt flicker in the wind, revealing a part of his chest through his loose uniform. His hair played around his happy red eyes as he paced around the sand, the stick trailing behind. Tohru paced curiously around the water, looking back at her hard-working brother. She tilted her head to one side, letting her hair fall from her ponytail. It hung loosely, full of life once again, the sun weaving through her strands lovingly.  
  
"Ne, Kyou-kun, what are you doing?" She questioned, singing into the breeze.  
  
"Just wait and see, you impatient brat," Kyou barked back, as he continued his tracing.  
  
Tohru smiled as she turned around once again, facing the waves. She let happiness flood in. She was spending the last of her birthday, with her favourite and only brother, out in her favourite ocean, sharing her last favourite memories.  
  
Then it struck her again. . . the last of her memories. . . they would be moving soon.  
  
Her eyes saddened, but she dared not to let Kyou see them. I don't want him to become sad. . .  
  
"Oi! Oinigiri!" Kyou called, making Tohru cock her head backwards. "Look!"  
  
Tohru gasped in surprise. Kyou had drawn Tohru's face on the sand, the particles smoothed out, resembling every bit of her - her shining face, her pale skin, her honey-brown eyes that shined brilliantly with the sun. . . she stood up to get a closer look at her brother's amazing work of art.  
  
Kyou smiled cockily. Holding the stick in one hand, Kyou rushed over to Tohru's side. "This ocean. . . you always smiled here."  
  
Tohru looked up at her brother. "Nii-san. . ."  
  
Kyou moved swiftly again, starting new curves. He drew a small cat, beside the glowing face, staring. . . holding on. He drew a paw on Tohru's small face, framing her angelic pale skin. "And me. . . I'll always be with you."  
  
Tohru started to cry. She knew she shouldn't. She knew it was wrong. But she couldn't help it. Her brother was way too sweet. He rejoined his sister at her side. "We'll always be together. . . forever and ever. Don't cry, Tohru. . . smile."  
  
Tohru clutched onto Kyou's rough hands, stroking it as if it was her pet. "Kyou-kun . . . Kyou-kun . . . I love you. . . "  
  
Kyou bit back his tears. He placed his other hand on Tohru's arm. He dragged her to the shoreline, letting her sit down and relieve her of her weariness. "I said don't cry."  
  
Tohru almost immediately stopped. She beamed at her brother. Moments passed in silence, as the sun crept down the horizon, red and gold and orange filling the sky. Purple clouds mingled in the fading light, the dying radiance casting slight glances at the two figures sitting near the water. . . sorrow, loneliness slipping away, as Tohru leaned on her brother's sturdy shoulders.  
  
"Kyou-kun," Tohru whispered, breaking the peace, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Huh?" Kyou whispered back. The sun was hanging loosely at its last rays near the clouds. . . darkness was falling.  
  
"What do you want to be in your next life?"  
  
"Next life, huh," Kyou said, going into his thinking mode. "I. . . don't really know. Back to what I am now, I guess."  
  
Kyou shrugged, and looked at his imoto. "You?"  
  
"Me?" Tohru replied, lifting her head off her brother's shoulders. The waves crashed beneath her feet as Tohru let the words slip. . . "I want to be a tree."  
  
"A tree?" Kyou said, puzzled.  
  
"Yup." Tohru responded, dreamily. "that way. . . I'll never be split up again. That way, once my roots are in place, no one can take me away. . . that way, I'll always be with the people I love. . . no one can take me away."  
  
Kyou turned grim. Tohru . . . she wanted to come back. He wanted her to return. They both knew it was impossible. But still. . . "Tohru. . ."  
  
She slowly turned her tear-filled gaze towards the cat. "Kyou-kun . . you're leaving for America soon, right?"  
  
Kyou flinched. America. . . that's right. He let a slight nod weigh his head down, as he placed two hands onto his knees, hiding his upset face.  
  
Tohru smiled painfully. So it was true. . . she would lose them. Forever with the clouds the plane would drift by. . . the land they would stand on would be different, the lives with forgotten memories. . . it was too hard to imagine now. . . a pain she never wanted to experience, but now she knew that she couldn't possibly defy it. Fate had its cruel fingers latched onto her neck. . . and it was slowly twisting her flesh into shreds. "So desu ne. . ." she managed to say.  
  
Kyou looked up. He moved closer to his sister, and took her hand in his. Her small hand, damp with worry, he now possessed within his own palms, caressing it with his rough fingers. "Tohru. . . I don't want to leave."  
  
She smiled tenderly in return. "I understand the situation perfectly, Kyou- kun. Daijoubu. . . I'm okay. We'll meet again, one day. . . as long as we never say goodbye. . . we'll see each other again. And we'll remember, right? Then when we do. . . we can be friends again. And then. . . never let go. . ."  
  
Kyou repeated what she had said. "Never let go. . ."  
  
"In America. . . you'll never forget me, ne? Promise me, Kyou-kun . . . please don't forget me," Tohru pleaded. "And, Kyou-kun. . . promise me you'll be happy. . . always, don't let me be the source of your sadness. Promsie me, Kyou-kun.."  
  
Kyou clenched his fists. "Tohru . . . I can't be happy without you."  
  
Tohru looked at her brother. "EH? Kyou-kun. . . You can't. . . just promise me. . ." she begged, tears falling onto the sand.  
  
He squeezed her hand tightly. He couldn't bear to see her cry. She was never a source of sadness. . . he was the one that put her through so much. He leaned over and placed his forehead onto hers. This was a general term of affection that he used, not very often, not even for her. . . but this way, he could reassure her in a warm way, which did not involve transformation. "Alright. . . you win. I promise."  
  
Tohru continued to cry, but managed to breathe a thank-you in midsentence.  
  
The two departed shortly after, a small moon high in the night sky, shedding its luminescence on the two. A shadowy wave of good bye, a glance towards the stars and a sparkly, pale tear sliding down her cheeks. . . in a little while, much more than a couple of steps would separate the two. But, somehow, they both knew. No matter what, in heart and mind, they would always be together.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kyou. You're late."  
  
Miyako saw her son yank his shoes off as he purposely avoided his parents. He hadn't even said "tadaima" before clambering up the stairs. She turned her eyes back to the dishes. There was plenty of reason for Kyou to hate them.  
  
When the time for dinner came, Kyou didn't come down. Miyako had tried to get to her son's door, but her knocking, coaxing had no effect on the hard and cold lock on her hot-headed son. He had climbed up to the roof, underneath the stars, escaping his wretched house. But he couldn't run away, no matter how much he wanted to. He had nowhere to run to.  
  
His dad had yelled at him to come down and have his food. He wasn't hungry. Too much of bad emotions had he swallowed to eat any more. His parents were fools. How could they leave Tohru and run away that way?  
  
Kyou witnessed a full moon rising high in the pitch-black sky. How long had he been up there? Kyou awoke with a start. He had been sleeping. He heard a slight grumbling in his stomach. He was still a little hungry. Sighing, he turned his head to make his way down into the kitchen. He would not apologize. Nothing would happen.  
  
"Kyou."  
  
The orange-head almost screamed when he saw and heard a man at his side. It was his father. "Ottou-san!"  
  
"Don't run away, Kyou."  
  
Kyou stayed put. He wanted to run, far away from this disgusting man that let his own daughter go through so much unwanted pain. But he was scared. Scared of his father. . . the one that had threatened him. . . his cold finger feeling his beads. . .  
  
"Kyou." Kazuma called to his son's back. "We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah." Kyou agreed. "Why don't you want Tohru back?"  
  
"Because she isn't our daughter. She was at one point. . . but it's proven that she is not, now. Even though fifteen years have passed with her. . . from now on, we will pass most of our lives with Rin. It can be mended. We can live a better life."  
  
"LIE!" Kyou screeched, anger and frustration bubbling. He turned his fiery gaze towards his father. "I HATE YOU! How could you think that way? Don't you even miss her!? Do you know what she's going through!? How much pain and sadness!?"  
  
"Yes." Kazuma responded. "How could I not miss her? She shares a part of me too, Kyou. But I suggest it is put to rest. . . we have shared much joy together, but through this hard time, if we just left each other alone, it will heal much faster. This is for the benefit of both of you. I'm sure Tohru wants this, too."  
  
Kyou found himself dumbfounded. What was his father saying? Was he the same man that had lifted both Kyou and Tohru onto his shoulders, comforting them when they fell, smiling at them, giving them candy, taking them out on walks. . . had the devil taken over his father?  
  
"But you know it isn't." Kyou spat. "You know she doesn't want this, and you know this too damn well.. that's why you're running away. You can't make the right decision because you're scared. . . damn you all. . . why can't you just see clearly!?"  
  
Kazuma sighed. "We're leaving for America tomorrow, Kyou."  
  
The neko flinched in disbelief. Tomorrow? "WHAT IN HELL!?" He growled.  
  
"Your things are packed, in case you didn't notice." Kazuma said, coolly. "The furniture will be staying here. . . we'll return after your education is over."  
  
"What is wrong with you. . . all of you. . . WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!!?" Kyou retorted, mad rage entering the child. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER! SHE'S MY SISTER! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!"  
  
"RIN is your sister and my daughter, Kyou," Kazuma corrected, dangerously. "Tohru once was. . . and I know my daughter well enough to realize that she doesn't want you leaping about this crazily about something like this!"  
  
Kyou vigorously shook his head. "never. . . NEVER!"  
  
He was about to leap off, when Kazuma took hold of Kyou's left wrist. "I'm warning you, Sohma Kyou," he hissed, "Obey."  
  
Kyou was terrified. What was he to do? He knew he should go after Tohru. But his nerve failed him. The thought of his bracelet being removed. . . "Let me go," he winced, even though horrible images flooded through his mind, he still found the urge to see Tohru. "Let me go."  
  
"I'll handcuff you to your door if I have to." Kazuma warned.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!" Kyou screamed, as his father dragged him down the roof, into his room. He locked the window, and took out a pair of handcuffs. "I am a police. I hold authority over you." Kazuma whispered, as he handcuffed Kyou to a nearby pole, situated among other health equipments that Kyou used.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS. . ." Kyou hissed, tears streaming down his cheeks in anger, agony and frustration. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!"  
  
Kazuma sighed as he stepped out the door. "I'm sorry son." He said, as he shut the door. "It's all for the best."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Morning fell onto the skies once again. Tohru skipped out of her house, school bag dangling at her side, her blue ribbons back, along with her smile. She had spent a very pleasant birthday with her brother, and today, her mother had packed her some beef, along with vegetable and rice for her lunch, as a late birthday surprise.  
  
She quickly ran down the road, eager to get to school. She was wearing the watch that Kyou-kun had given to her for her birthday. Amidst the chaos that happened yesterday, Kyou had still managed to scavenge the watch and give it back to her. She was eager to see her brother again, and show him how happy she was, wearing the watch that he had given her. She wanted him to remember her as a happy, smiley Tohru, the one he was so used to, and the one she so willingly gave.  
  
When she took her seat among her classmates that morning, everyone looked gloomier than usual. They glared at Tohru when she sat down, in an inexplicably happy mood. I wonder why everyone is so sad today? She thought, as she opened up her textbook to last night's work.  
  
Yukari sensei stepped into the room, and Tohru performed the usual greetings that class president was responsible of. The teacher took out the attendance and began to go down the list.  
  
"Seiichi Hasegawa, Sohma Rin. . ." Yukari sensei trailed off. "Sohma Rin? Is she absent today?"  
  
Everyone turned to find Rin's empty desk. Strange, Tohru thought, I wonder what's wrong with Rin?  
  
The teacher clapped her hands. "Yada yada. . . my apologies. I was informed that the Sohma family has left for America today. Yes. . . America! Isn't that exciting?"  
  
A bolt of lightening hit Tohru on the head. America? Today? But. . .  
  
"Clumsy fool."  
  
"Don't call me kitty, you onigiri!"  
  
"I can carry you. . . I guess you're not THAT fat, yet."  
  
"You klutz. . . here. Hold on to me."  
  
"Oi, don't cry. . ."  
  
"Smile for me, Tohru. . ."  
  
"We'll always be together. . ."  
  
"I can't be happy without you, Tohru."  
  
Tohru stood up. If she ran now, she could catch up to them. Her final good bye. . . she needed to say it. Ignoring the teacher's screams, the gasps of awe coming from her classmates, Tohru ran out of the classroom, bolted through the hallways and out on to the grounds of Kaibara High School.  
  
"Kyou-kun . . . matte . . . I haven't said goodbye yet. . ."Tohru screamed, hoping her legs would carry her faster.  
  
"Kyou-kun!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
No matter how hard he tried, Kyou couldn't free his hands. But he had to keep trying. They were now riding along in the car, along the old dusty road. How he wished he could continue to bike there, with Tohru, playing rock paper scissors, apologizing, teasing, forgiving. . . just one last time, to see her smile, to see her greet him, to talk to her. . .  
  
He tried to wrench his hands away from the cuffs. His wrists were torn and bleeding from last night's frail attempts. With Rin in the back seat at his side, his parents in the front, he couldn't escape. He should just give up.  
  
But he never would. . . even though he had no choice.  
  
A sudden force told him to look back out the car window. He swerved around. There, a small dot was racing towards them, just around the curve. . . he could barely make it out. Small, white hands, miniscule legs, a soft blue skirt and blue ribbons billowing with brown hair. . . teary blue eyes, wailing. . .  
  
"Tohru. . ." he whispered.  
  
Kyou kneeled, pressing his hands to the glass. Tears were beginning to swell in his eyes as well. The car was moving away from her. . . but Tohru was drawing nearer. . . his crimson eyes betrayed him as tears began to slide down. "TOHRU!!! TOHRU!!! I'M HERE TOHRU!!! TOHRU!!!" he screamed into the window, banging, hoping she could hear him. "TOHRU!!!"  
  
Tohru continued to run. Her feet were sore, her lungs were begging her to slow down . . .but she couldn't. She could make out a splotch of orange hair on the window. . . and red eyes. . . "KYOU-KUN!! WAIT!!! KYOU-KUN! MATTE!!" She also yelled, outstretching her arm. "KYOU-KUN!"  
  
Miyako saw the teary goodbye. She had no choice but to speed it up. . . it would cause less pain for all of them. "Kazuma. . . let's go faster."  
  
"NO!" Kyou yelled in the rear. "Just let me say goodbye. . . please. . . PLEASE!!" he begged.  
  
But the car persevered. It began to speed up. Tohru was so close. . . Kyou was so near. . . They could see each other in clear view, diamond tears trickling down Tohru's pale cheeks. . . her worn arm outstretched, Kyou's bloody hands continuously clashing with the glass . . . each screaming their sibling's name.  
  
At last, Tohru's stamina ran out. She collapsed onto the cement, her knees tearing, elbows skidding against the hard surface. Kyou's hands slid down the window, as were his tears down his tanned cheeks. Silence enveloped both sides, except for small coughs. . . Tohru and Kyou never broke their eye contact as the car slid out of view around the curve. She stood up. . . Kyou's faint calls echoing in her ear. "Kyou-kun . . ."  
  
Tears began to slide down her cheeks again . . . shedding all her memories with Kyou. They had now left. . . but she should be happy. They would have a happy life without her. Everything would be fine.  
  
She stared into the curve where her life had disappeared. Her life, her hopes, everything. The moments that she had shared, the memories she had experienced, and the brother she had grown to love more than anyone else.  
  
"Kyou-kun . . ." she called. "Kyou-kun . . ."  
  
Only the wind was her response.  
  
Tohru wiped away her tears. "But I'll never say goodbye. . . we'll meet again."  
  
She hesitantly turned her back, the faint whisper of her brother echoing through her.  
  
"Ishouni. . . itsumo."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
//KYOU'S NARRATION// When we got to America, my wrists had been so torn that I needed to go to a hospital and get disinfected. But I knew that I would never forgive myself for letting Tohru go. The pain never left me. The lingering, the sorrow, her smile and her tears. . . they all teared at my heart until there was nothing left. I'll never forget the fateful day when she collapsed underneath the truck. . . how it was me that had eventually split us up. I'll never forgive, OR forget. . . but I will also always treasure the moments I have had with her.  
  
How many autumns need pass, until God will let me see my sister again? The one that had accepted me fully, with wide, open arms, and a smile to surpass any other beauty? How far does the clock need to tick, before I can tell her the things I so wanted to say? How many steps down the road of life do I need to take, before I can once again reach her? Until I can fulfill my promise. . . to see her again, and then, to never let go . . .  
  
Just how many numbers do I need to count. . .  
  
until I can completely rid my mind of that autumn. . . that final farewell. . .?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
//8 years later. . .// A small plane landed near Osaka Airport. After the roaring had stopped, the door slowly opened. Out marched out a very handsome man, lean body, grey hair, and mesmerizing purple eyes. He was wearing an off-white turtleneck, accompanied by a sparklingly clean pair of white pants. He looked around, his hand dug deep into his pocket. The wind cajoled with his hair, and he let a small smile occupy his lips.  
  
"Young master!"  
  
The man sighed in annoyance and looked to his left. There stood an old man in a suit, panting before him. "I'm so glad your flight was safe."  
  
"Not every plane crashes into the atlantic ocean everytime it takes flight," he muttered coolly. "So. Where am I staying?"  
  
"We found a very quiet place for you, Master Yuki. Osaka hotel. The best room there. A full balcony, as you requested." The older man bowed.  
  
"Very well." Yuki turned his cold gaze on the man. "Let's go then."  
  
Yuki stepped into the limousine. He let his servant close the door, and continued to stare out the window. It had been over ten years since his return to his homeland in Japan. Relationships with his father hadn't been the best . . . with him getting remarried and all.  
  
Sighing, Yuki closed his eyes. Things had changed so much since then. After being forced to study Art Engineering, He had met some very strange people. . . and gone through very strange things. Now he was back . . .in the heart of Osaka, where he was born.  
  
Yuki drifted off into a silent sleep. In a few minutes, he was aroused, as they were parked in front of their hotel. All his luggage had already been unloaded, and he stepped into his room. It was pure luxury. Yuki didn't care. "So? What's the name of my new maid?"  
  
"It says that her name is Miss Honda, master." The older man replied, crinkling his eyebrows to read the catalogue. "She is 34, married, has two children, and is currently living in the dormitory here."  
  
"Alright then." Yuki replied, before taking a seat in his couch. "Leave me now. Your duty is fulfilled."  
  
The man bowed and left the room. Yuki picked up the phone. He dialed the maid room. "Moshi-moshi? This is room number 271. I would like to speak to Miss Honda, please."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A thin girl in a short, tight gray uniform marched up and down the maid room, nervous and giggling. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun, wrapped up in a blue ribbon, and her blue eyes darted around the room nervously.  
  
Another girl laughed in the corner. "Aww, come on, Tohru. It can't be that bad. The fact that you got chosen as the great Sohma's personal maid is an immense honour!"  
  
Tohru looked at her friend. "You really think so, Hasegawa?" she said. "But. . . what if he sees me? He'll KNOW I'm not 34. Or married. Or a mother."  
  
"That's why I told you not to send him wrong information!" Hasegawa laughed. "It's not protection. That's just a lie that will be known in a matter of minutes!"  
  
Tohru nervously continued to pace. Being a personal maid for someone, especially the Sohmas, was not her idea of fun. It reminded her of too much pain . . .that everyone thought she had left behind.  
  
Suddenly, a phonecall came. She leaped. Hasegawa got to the phone. "Hai, Osaka Hotel Maid Service Room, how may I help you?" Hasegawa gave a short nod, and passed the phone to her friend. "It's for you. The Sohma."  
  
The girl's heart skipped a beat. "Oh dear," she said, as she reached for the phone. If it was a Sohma, they would know her. All her relatives had heard of her and the crisis that had happened eight years ago! What would happen? What if it was. . . but then. . .  
  
She shakily took the phone. "M-m-moshi moshi?"  
  
"Ah. Miss Honda? This is Yuki Sohma, the man you will serve from today," came a cold voice from the other end.  
  
Yuki? She had never heard of that name before. Somehow it relieved her. "H- hai. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'd like to see you. . . from your voice, you sound different from your profile." He responded.  
  
She jumped. This man was very good at telling the truth. "But, sir, I don't see guests unless there is work to be done."  
  
"Don't be stubborn. Fine. I'll go there then." With this, the strange man hung up.  
  
The girl placed the receiver back. She waited. Minutes later, a composed, handsome man came into the room. His grey hair dangled by his left eye, partially covering the purple glaze. His back was leaned against the door, a weak smile playing at his lips. "Thirty-four, married, and two children, eh, Miss Honda?"  
  
The girl gulped. She stood up and bowed. "Gomenasai! I didn't mean it! I was just so taken aback by the fact that you were a Sohma and that I had become your maid that I put fake information! Please accept my sincerest apologies!"  
  
Yuki shook his head. "I'll only accept it if you tell me your real identity. Who are you?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A figure marched down the gravel path of the outskirts of Tokyo. This part had always been the countryside, the path filled with so many memories for him. His footsteps traced every rock, every grain lying in the path. How he had spent his childhood days here, and how he got ripped out of it. . . as if waking up from a dream.  
  
He had returned sooner than he had expected. Early September's trees had started to grow orange, matching his bright hair. He could witness some yellow, but mostly, it was still light green. He sighed. He sat at the side of the road. He looked towards his old home - he was glad it was still there, undisturbed. He also spotted two rusty bikes . . . a small yellow one and a plain metal one.  
  
The figure jogged up to the metal one, placing his hand along the rims. Touching it brought fond memories. He smiled softly to himself. How he missed it.  
  
He took a seat on the white bench situated on their porch. He crossed his legs and stripped his jacket, willing to feel the cool autumn breeze on his arms. Dressed in a pair of cargo pants and a black t-shirt, the man let his crimson eyes close, dreaming. . . of eight years ago.  
  
Suddenly, his cellphone came to life, playing his song. He read the number. Sighing, he lifted it to his ear. An orange kitty charm dangled from the antenna, and he looked at it fondly before brushing it away. He spoke into his phone. "Kagura."  
  
"Kyou-kun~~~" A whiny voice greeted him on the other end. "How's Japan, Kyou-kun? Is it good to be back? Oh but Kyou-kun I miss you so much!!!!!"  
  
Kyou pulled the phone from his ear. "Oi, Kagura, stop squealing! You'll see me in one damn day!"  
  
"Aww, Kyou-kun, but one day is too long!" Kagura wailed.  
  
Kyou sighed. "So. What are you calling for?"  
  
"To remind you of our engagement, of course!" She sang. "It'll happen as SOON as I get off the plane tomorrow! So be ready!"  
  
Kyou sighed. "Whatever."  
  
"AWW! KYOU-KUN! You are so cute!" Kagura said. "BUT HOW DARE YOU SAY WHATEVER TO SUCH AN IMPORTANT EVENT!?!?"  
  
He was glad that Kagura was not at his side to pummel him to death at that very moment. He waited for her rage to calm. Then he let her launch into conversation. She talked about the moments they had together, how they met. . . he had heard this story a bit too many times. But he was glad. . . Kagura had been very comforting over the past years, and he was glad he had found a friend. She had devoted herself to him, with so much faith had placed all her love into him. . . he could only remember one other person who did that, and somehow, as annoying as his fiancé was, she was much more than a small piece of comfort. What he felt for this girl was unknown even to him . . . he couldn't justify if it was love or not, but the fact that he was becoming engaged to her didn't serve as a problem, so he just shrugged off the uncertainty. Besides. . . she had also accepted him, seven years ago, that one time when his bracelet had been ripped off. . . she had stared. . . then she had coaxed him, too, with the same warm smile. . .  
  
"Ne, ne, Kyou-kun," Kagura continued to talk. "Do you remember what you asked me. . . the first time we dated?"  
  
Kyou sighed. How could he forget. "I asked you what you wanted to be in your next life."  
  
"Well Kyou kun, do you remember my answer too?"  
  
Kyou smiled. "Yeah. A tree."  
  
"YES! KYOU-KUN YOU'RE SUCH A SWEETIE FOR REMEMBERING SUCH THINGS!" Kagura screamed. Kyou flinched. "I love you, Kyou-kun! You're my first love! And therefore, tomorrow, I shall firmly plant my roots into you. Now, no one can split you and me up!"  
  
Kyou sighed. "Yeah. Okay."  
  
Kagura seemed to ponder. "Ne, Kyou-kun. Who's YOUR first love? Huh? Huh? Please tell me~ Oh Kyou-kun~ I won't get mad if it isn't me! I promise!"  
  
Kyou hung onto the thought. First love . . . like the coming and lifting of a silent autumn, replaced by a cold, harsh winter . . . the one thing that he wanted most , the one thing that he wanted to treasure . . . when it had been taken away . . .  
  
"First love. . ." Kyou whispered, floating into a daze. "That would have to be. . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The girl looked up. She had definitely not seen him before. And it seemed to her as if this Sohma knew nothing of her, and her past. She was relieved. She plastered on her most grateful smile. "I'm Tohru." She replied. "Honda Tohru."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Tree." Kyou finalized, the name sounding like sweet candy, and he could almost remember her smiling and laughing again. . . almost. "A tree. . . My onigiri."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * R&R! Onegai!!! ^.^ 


	5. Unheard Whispers

Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! BUT thanks so much for the reviews! Special thanks to Carpetfibres for her SUPER ENCOURAGING reviews. ^_^ this one's a tad bit too long, so I apologize. I have chapter 6 written already, after I edit it, I will post. Thanks to all readers!  
  
* * *  
  
"Honda. . . Tohru." Yuki repeated, letting her name linger on his tongue. He looked into her ocean blue eyes, her dazzling smile, captivating him in her sweet innocence. What was she doing? He thought, why is she smiling at me?  
  
He looked away. Tohru flinched. "Ara? Sohma-san. . . did I. . . do something to displease you? Have I upset you? I am terribly terribly sorry! You should punish me! I was so horrible! I-"  
  
Yuki marched over and placed a hand on Tohru's lips. This immediately shushed her. "Quiet. I. . . don't like loud noises. Er. Well, come up to my room. . . I want to go golfing."  
  
Tohru bounced up and down again. "Hai! I was trained to be a caddie before! I shall serve you as a faithful partner!" She said, clenching her fists in a determined manner. Yuki simply shook his head.  
  
The prince marched out of the maid's room, shooting a cold glare back at Tohru. "Learn to contain your enthusiasm, woman. Being bouncy like that annoys me."  
  
Tohru watched, disappointed, as her new "master" left the room. She plopped into the couch, beside her best friend. "Stage 1 of trying to be nice, failure."  
  
Hasegawa laughed again and patted her friend on her head. "Hai, hai. That boy's heart is made of ice. I'm pretty sure you can get close to him, Tohru. You seem to have some magic with Sohmas, after. . ."  
  
Tohru quickly stopped her. "Thanks for the encouragement, Segawa-chan. I'll go get changed, now."  
  
As Tohru left the room, Hasegawa sighed. "I wonder. . ." she pondered, "If this new Sohma will connect her, back to where she belongs. . .?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That girl, thought Yuki furiously, avoiding the adoring stares from his surroundings, reminds me too much of my mother. Why. . . that smile. . . something about women and smiles made him grow weak, and made pains that he didn't want to relive pop up fresh and new back into his mind, wrapped and packaged, ready to make him vulnerable. His mother. . . always so welcoming, so happy. Until she walked out on them. Then he was stuck with his father, constantly re-marrying, wrecking the whole family.  
  
He had then set off to America. Art engineering wasn't exactly his thing, but it was what his mother had wanted. He didn't know why he still bothered to listen to her, the one that had betrayed him so many years back, but. . . he wanted to grant her her wish. . . So he had plunged into his studies. It was the only thing he could turn to. Then he met them. . . the new Sohmas. At first he kept his distance. . . then that boy. He smiled. The one true friend that he had found, that used to be his arch nemesis. Bickering and fighting, the two had reluctantly been placed in a room together, and unfortunately, had found out about each others' curses. And then realized that they were cousins.  
  
Which ultimately brought them close. However distant their blood relation may be, Yuki treasured him as an equal, a brother, someone he could rely on.  
  
Then. . . he had returned here. To Japan, somewhere full of memories he didn't want to revisit. But he had no choice. They were coming back to get engaged, and without them, he didn't know if he could still survive the crude life in America.  
  
Now he was here, rolling around back in his early pains, with someone that resembled his hateful mother in many ways. Honda Tohru . . . did he HAVE to be stuck with a happy, bouncy, optimistic person like that? Why did he need to be reminded of his mother every living second of his life?  
  
Yuki quickly entered his room, and snatched his bag of golf clubs. Flicking his hair out of his eyes, he continued his rampage down the hall into the elevator. Some of golf may relieve most of his stress. It usually did, anyway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou watched hills roll by around the untouched part of Japan, as he rode along in a vehicle down to Osaka. He would pay a surprise visit to his old time friend, Yuki. He heard the news about Yuki returning to Japan, and had rushed to meet him.  
  
He hated Yuki with all his living guts, but also treasured him as a true friend. It was a weird mixture of feelings. As a cat, he was born to hate the rat, but somehow, through much fighting, they had grown to understand each other deeply. They helped each other in the most needy times, had taken full eight years of school together, and had shared very valuable secrets. Yuki knew about Kyou's sister, even though Kyou refused to reveal her name. And Kyou knew about Yuki's painful past.  
  
"Sir, we have reached your destination," the cab driver called.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Right. Here." Kyou muttered, as he tossed a couple of yens. "Alright. I'll call for you when I need you. But go on your way for now."  
  
The cab pulled away slowly, leaving Kyou in front of a large hotel. Osaka Hotel. Something tingled in Kyou's stomach, and he began to get excited. Meeting Yuki was not enough to arouse Kyous curiosity this much, and his cat instincts told him that there was so much more inside the hotel. He wondered about this notion, but cursing, brushed it off. He had tried countless times to find Tohru, and everything had failed. She was nowhere to be found in all of Japan, and especially not Osaka, since he had tried this city first.  
  
Sighing, he marched into the hotel.  
  
Kyou payed no heed to a small girl, dressed in a pink uniform, skip out the door, her brown locks mingling with the gentle breeze.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What took you so long?" Yuki spat, irritated. He was usually a calm, composed, polite, nice, and a very princey person. But around this girl, he found that hard to do. "You disgust me." He said, not to the fact that she was milliseconds late, but to the fact that she resembled so much of his mother.  
  
Tohru bowed. "Sumimasen, Sohma-san. I - "  
  
"And don't call me 'san'. It's disturbing. You can call me Sohma-kun." Yuki stated, before picking up a golf club, and preparing to swing it.  
  
"Hai!" Tohru smiled, before hopping over to her new master. The two played golf for a long, extended period of time, all the while Tohru babbling away. Something told her that she would very much like to be friends with this man, and very good friends at that. The way he held himself, the way he talked to her, and the way he built a wall around himself and her, reminded her of someone she treasured, deep in her heart. . . even though they contradicted each others' personality drastically, there were still so many similarities.  
  
Yuki looked up from his latest hole. He smiled proudly. "That was a good one."  
  
Tohru clapped wildly. "Sohma-kun! Sugoi desu!"  
  
Yuki looked at her. He was helpless. . . slowly he was falling into her friendliness. . . he couldn't resist her. She was too much like his own mother, pulling him into her circle of friends. . . but he reminded himself, he couldn't get close to anyone like that. He would be hurt. . . without a doubt. "Honda-san. Tell me more about yourself." Yuki said, before moving on to another ball.  
  
"Ara? Sohma-kun? There's nothing for me to tell you anymore!" Tohru laughed. "I've already told you everything you need to know about me."  
  
Yuki sighed. "really. . . sorry, I may not have been listening."  
  
He wiped his sweat on the back of his hand, then stared up at the glaring sun. "It's really hot right now. Why don't we wrap it up for today."  
  
Tohru nodded happily and continued her job, cleaning up after her master. Yuki stared. His new maid was very pretty. Her delicate skin stretched over her small frame, her honeybrown locks, her ocean blue eyes, miniscule hands, damp, rosy lips. . . plus her good nature, she was an incredible person. What was she doing as a maid, serving a bitter person like him?  
  
"All done, Sohma-kun!" She chimed, picking up his club bag. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Not yet, Honda-san." Yuki replied. "But you will. Please put those things back into my room. I'll linger here for another little while."  
  
Tohru bowed and resumed her paces up the field and disappeared. Yuki sighed. Looking at her reminded him so much of his mother. . . his head began to ache from an overload of lost memories.  
  
He peered out into the other end of the field. It was so tranquil here, when the sun was bleaching down onto his shiny silver hair. He enjoyed the view so much from this golf field. . . he wondered how he had lived without it for almost ten years. Trees sagged due to an early autumn influence, stained in heavy yellow. Yuki breathed the fresh air. Japan. . . how he had missed it.  
  
Then he saw something, heading his way. That clumsy caddie of mine, did she lose her way? But no. . . it was another figure, a tough one, gruffily marking his path down towards him. He was wearing very familiar cargo, his crimson eyes radiating from the sun's glare, his orange hair standing up on his head, unruffled from the gentle wind.  
  
It had to be. . .  
  
"Baka Neko," Yuki smirked, as the figure drew close to him.  
  
"Kuso nezumi," the figure muttered before the two launched into battle. Unfortunately, there were no walls for Yuki to smash the boy through, so it ended up as the boy sprawled onto the grass, and Yuki pulling him up, as they smiled at each other.  
  
"Good to see you, fem-boy," the orange-head whispered.  
  
"You too, Kyou." Yuki replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru mounted her bicycle, as she threw her hair back onto her shoulders. She pedaled down the street with great ease. Her frail wrists clasped the bike handles tightly, a small blue watch on her left one.  
  
"I wonder what Kyou-kun would say, if he saw me right now," she thought, smiling.  
  
"With your weak health, and those tiny wrists of yours, you'll never learn how to ride a bike."  
  
Tohru smirked. She still had so many details of him enlisted in her mind, of her brother. The pain had subsided, but the longing lingered. How she missed her brother. . . most of the time she never realized it, but now she felt it more than ever.  
  
Sohma Yuki. . . a man of great secrets, and mystery. He held himself in a princey composure, and he was slightly friendly, but a barrier surrounded him. And his remarks were like dry ice, cold and unbearable. But she knew she could get through to him. Somehow, a strong urge to become his friend and remain someone special to him suppressed her. She could do it. Because Honda Tohru never gives up!  
  
She let herself wander inside her own thoughts, drowning in memories until she reached a familiar shack by the ocean. It was a long ride back home from work, about half an hour of cycling, so she was usually worn out by the time she arrived. But today, she was brimming with energy. She stepped into the grocery store by her neighbourhood, and purchased some oranges for her mother.  
  
Dragging her bike in front of her house, Tohru stepped in quietly. She noticed her mother in the living room, surrounded by bottles of beer, and a pack of cigarettes clenched tightly in her hand. Something was bothering her again. Tohru gulped. "Tadaima, Okaa-san."  
  
Kyoko looked up. "Tohru? Back already?"  
  
Tohru nodded and sat by her mother. "Okaa-san. . . what's wrong?"  
  
Kyoko shook her hand free of her daughter's grasps. "Tohru. . . that man came by again. . . he raised the price on you. . . he said he would take you for any amount of money, upto two million yen. Tohru. . . can you imagine it?"  
  
Tohru felt her heart plummet into unknown depths. That man. . . he was willing to pay anything for her. . . he thought she was beautiful, smart, incredible. . . which Tohru knew she wasn't. But the problem was, she didn't love the man. He was an old, rich businessman that had suddenly picked her as his future wife. But she didn't want to be with him. . . even though she knew her mother desperately needed the money, she found it hard to accept. But she never told her this. She would go to any lengths to please her mother. "Hai, okaa-san. . . that's an incredible sum."  
  
Kyoko took hold of her daughter's hand. "I'm sorry, Tohru. . . this isn't what you want, is it. . . if only I didn't need the money. . ."  
  
Tohru crushed down her feelings of desperation, and comforted her mother. "Daijoubu, kaa-san. . . I'm assuming he'll come back in a few days. It'll all be finished by then, ne?"  
  
Tohru stood up, placing the oranges in front of her mother. "Okaa-san. . . Have some oranges. I'm going to take a shower."  
  
Tohru marched into the shabby bathroom, and collapsed onto the cold, hard floor. The previous energy spurt had now vanished. She desperately needed someone to talk to, someone to hold on to, someone to lean on.  
  
Suddenly, thoughts of her brother flooded her mind. No, she thought, not again. . . painful memories of her brother whipped through her mind in the hardest of times. This made her miss him more than ever.  
  
She let tears freely fall. Just imagining herself with that weird old man made her want to die.  
  
"Kyou-kun. . ." she softly whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two glasses clanged together in mid-air as Sohma Yuki and Kyou celebrated late into the night. The two emptied many bottles of sake as they talked for hours, out on Yuki's balcony, the night air cooling the two alcohol filled men down.  
  
". . . so it's tomorrow." Yuki replied to Kyou's statement. "Congrats, to both of you."  
  
"Yeah, well," Kyou shrugged, as he took another deep slug, "Kagura's cool, I guess, but dammit, she's so clingy."  
  
"Most women are like that." Yuki said, taking a soft sip. "that's why I'll never get married."  
  
"Kuso nezumi, of course you will." Kyou teased. "I heard you got a new maid."  
  
"Yeah," Yuki said, a hint of displeasure in his voice, "she's so. . . happy."  
  
Kyou wandered off into thought. Happy. . . that's what she once was. And then. . .  
  
Yuki peered into Kyou's crimson eyes. "Thinking about Her again?"  
  
Kyou nodded. "I couldn't find her. . ."  
  
Yuki chuckled. "she's here. . . you'll find her soon enough."  
  
Kyou poured more of the sake into his small cup. "Maybe. . . I'm beginning to think It's impossible. . ."  
  
The two stared off into the night, lost in their own thoughts. Yuki was the first to break the silence. "So, your engagement's in Tokyo."  
  
Kyou nodded. "Kuso. . . I have to head back there tonight."  
  
"It's too late now," Yuki smiled sinisterly. "And besides, you're so drunk, you couldn't tell the difference between a garbage can lid and a steering wheel."  
  
Kyou chuckled in to the night, the cold, frosty air biting into his skin. "Fine, have it your way. I'm crashing this place tonight."  
  
"Whatever." Yuki replied.  
  
The night's chill was comforting as Kyou imagined himself on the old roof, gulping the moon's glare in. Everything was serene, peaceful. . .  
  
A perfect evening.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Done!" She cried triumphantly, finishing the bow on her hair. It was the rules that she had to tie her hair up in a bun every day, but she never failed to wear the blue ribbons that she had carried ever since childhood. And her watch.  
  
"Yeesh, Tohru, you should get a new watch," Hasegawa exclaimed, feeling the small girl's wrist. "That thing's totally worn out."  
  
"It means too much to me." Tohru replied.  
  
Hasegawa smiled, and she handed Tohru her mop. "Hai. Here you go. Good luck with that Sohma prince."  
  
Tohru smiled back. "Hai!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit!!!" Kyou cursed, trying to get his cellphone to work. "Damn you machine, why are you dead!?"  
  
"Baka neko. Your batteries are out," replied Yuki calmly, marching in with a half-buttoned up shirt.  
  
"Kuso nezumi! I know that much! But man, Kagura will pound me if it doesn't turn on in a while."  
  
Yuki laughed. "You left your charger back in Tokyo? Then you can use the one in this hotel. . . it can charge any cellphone."  
  
Kyou looked up. "Really? Alright then, hang on, femboy, lemme get this to the front desk."  
  
Kyou leaped to his feet, and reached out the door. On the other end, Tohru performed the same action. But Kyou was quicker. Slamming the door into Tohru, he rushed down the hallway, his belt on his cargos flickering behind him. "Sorry!" he yelled, before bolting down the stairs. Kyou was too lazy to wait for the elevator.  
  
Tohru rubbed her forehead as she stared behind the man. "Wow. . . that was. . . rude." She huffed, a very un-Tohru-ish thing to do. Then she smiled again. "Sohma-kun, I'm here for the cleaning. Is it okay?"  
  
Yuki stepped out to greet his maid, then noticed a slight mark on her forehead. "Honda-san, what happened?"  
  
"Eh? Ah, someone just crashed into me, moments ago." She laughed. "It must be your friend, ne?"  
  
"Ah, that crazy fool." Yuki shook his head. "Gomen. Now, I'll be leaving for most of the day. I'll be back around. . . six. I'm going to that friend's engagement."  
  
"Engagement!? Wai, sugoi desu!" Tohru screamed in delight. "Congratulations to your friend, Sohma-kun! I'll make sure your suite is sparkling clean!"  
  
Yuki shrugged. He marched down the hall towards the elevator, like a normal human being.  
  
Tohru watched as the elevator door opened, and Yuki about to step in. He looked back. "Ah, Honda-san. My friend needs to re-charge his cellphone. I'll be giving him my spare, you know the number, right? Call him to that number after his phone is charged. He should be very eager to receive that call."  
  
Tohru bowed deeply. "Hai! Leave it to me!"  
  
Yuki stepped into the elevator and disappeared into its steel depths. Tohru marched into the room and resumed mopping. A small smile flickered to her lips. Engagement, love, marriage. . . she had hoped something like that would come to her one day.  
  
Was it hopeless for her?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What? Your spare phone?" Kyou exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. My maid will call you to this phone after your phone is back." Yuki stated.  
  
Kyou didn't want to admit it, but he was thankful. He brushed it off. "Oi. I've gotta go get a suit in Tokyo. Wanna come?"  
  
Yuki shrugged. "You still don't have a suit? I can't believe I'm talking to such a fool like you."  
  
"Urusei and help me, stupid rat," Kyou spat. "I have to go now. Come if you want to."  
  
"I guess I have no choice," Yuki sighed. "I have some things to take care of in Tokyo anyway."  
  
The two left, bickering, the hotel behind their back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Tohru-chan! The cellphone for room 276 is all done!" Yelled the head of the maid institute.  
  
"Ah, hai!" Tohru responded, dropping her work and rushing over to the front desk. "Arigato!"  
  
She rushed to make a phonecall to the owner of the cellphone. She looked it over. It was miniscule, white, and timid. It was a very plain cellphone. Her fingers landed on a small metal object. "Ara?" She thought, as she held it between her fingers. A small, orange cat lay dangling from the antenna. She gasped. Could it be. . .  
  
She remembered the day when she placed the charm inside the cookie jar, crying onto the cups. She remembered it so clearly. . . but she couldn't remember the appearance of the charm. She shook her head. It wasn't possible. How could it ever be possible?  
  
She went to the payphone and dialed Yuki's spare cellphone's number. "Moshi moshi?" a gruff voice answered on the other end.  
  
Tohru gulped. "H-hai. . . this. . . this is Osaka hotel, I'm Sohma-kun's maid and, I was instructed to inform you that your cellphone is now charged."  
  
Kyou sighed in relief. "Arigatou. Er. . . right now I'm a little busy. . . my engagement's going to take place in about an hour. Is it okay if I meet up with you around. . . 3 o'clock?"  
  
Tohru gratefully agreed. She placed the phone down, collecting leftover change. Strangely, she was looking forward to this meeting. The voice in the phone sounded ever so familiar, so warm, something touching her. Sohma- kun has great friends, Tohru thought, as she skipped back to work, the cellphone tucked deep inside her pockets.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kyou~~~~~~~kun~~~~~~~~" Kagura whined as she skipped into the regal room.  
  
"O-oi," Kyou stuttered, seeing Kagura bouncing up and down around the fancy room. "You shouldn't do that, you know. . . you could. . . break something."  
  
Kagura laughed. Kyou was befuddled. She looked exceptionally pretty today, even though pink wasn't exactly the colour for her. A short, sleeveless dress, in baby pink, modest and timid, outlined her skinny figure. Her hair was placed in a bun, a wreath of pink roses holding it together. She stunned Kyou. "Ne, ne, Kyou-kun, I told you you would look cute in a suit!"  
  
Kyou blushed, muttering something like "crazy woman". Kagura was about to change into her mad rage state if she hadn't been called, along with Kyou, for the engagement to start.  
  
Kagura leeched onto Kyou's arm, clinging desperately. "Let's go, Kyou- kun~!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru glanced at the clock. Two fifteen. Only fourty-five more minutes until. . .  
  
Tohru didn't know why she was so excited. Something about this meeting made her bubbily and happy, more than she usually was.  
  
"Tohru-chan! Help me out over here!" A fellow maid cried  
  
"Hai!" She screamed, snapping out of her daze, as she rushed to aid her friend.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The cork erupted from the champagne bottle as a small diamond ring was slipped on to Kagura's finger. The whole audience clapped, as Kagura launched to kiss her fiancé, Kyou dodging swiftly. The reception at the end ended fairly quickly, since Kyou wasn't exactly the most sociable person in the world. Kagura ended up dragging Kyou out, still in their formal clothes.  
  
"Ne, ne, Kyou-kun, let's go somewhere to celebrate!" Kagura squeaked.  
  
"Ah. . . umm. . ." Kyou said hesitantly, glancing at his watch. 2:30. . . he was going to be late.  
  
Kagura looked upset. "Kyou-kun. . . even on our engagement day . . . you will still push me away?"  
  
Kyou looked at Kagura. "Ah. . . Kagura. . . I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
Instead of exploding like she was supposed to, Kagura continued to walk, her bag slumped against her miniscule shoulders, which slumped even more. She walked into the middle of the streets, not noticing anything. A car honked. Kyou turned. Kagura screamed.  
  
"KAGURA!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Three o'clock. Tohru bolted out the door like a flash of light. She chose a perfect spot, underneath the sunlight, holding the cellphone close to her heart. She peered around the corners, to meet her master's friend. I wonder what he's like, she kept thinking, I wonder if he's nice? Maybe we could be friends.  
  
Minutes crawled by, and still no signs of Yuki's friend showed. Tohru looked at her watch. 3:30. Well, I guess his engagement could have dragged out longer. . .  
  
She chose to sit down on a nearby bench.  
  
More people walked by, sweeping particles into the breeze, making Tohru cough. The sun slowly made its descent, along with leaves from the trees. Tohru grew tired. . . she stared at her watch. 6:02. Was it that late already?  
  
The sun finally set, along with Tohru's heart. She let tears gather at her blue eyes. She looked at her watch one more time. 8:45.  
  
"doushite. . . I was really looking forward to this. . . doushite. . ." she cried.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Will she be alright?" Kyou questioned desperately. The doctor stepped out, along with Yuki.  
  
"Hai. She only has a broken arm. It will heal quickly."  
  
"That's good." Kyou breathed.  
  
Yuki sat down next to Kyou. "Why don't you go see her?"  
  
Kyou shook his head. "I think I should leave her alone for a while. . . I'll see her after a couple of minutes. I'm . . . going outside."  
  
Kyou deserted the hospital, mind racing with guilt. Dammit, why did he have a habit of hurting those close to him? First it was Tohru, and now. . .  
  
Kyou banged his fist into a tree. The pain overtook him and he regained his senses. What time was it?  
  
He realized the darkness surrounding him. It was nowhere near three o'clock by then.  
  
Something began to gnaw at his stomach. He was in no rush to reclaim his cellphone at the moment but. . . he had actually, for a strange, unknown reason, looked forward to seeing Yuki's maid. For some reason. . .  
  
He picked up Yuki's spare phone, and dialed his cellphone number. "Come on, pick up, pick up. . ." Kyou muttered.  
  
A piercing sound echoed in the halls of Osaka Hotel. Tohru looked up from her tears. She wasn't sure if she should pick up or not. . . but after reading Yuki's spare cellphone's number on the caller ID, she quickly picked it up, hoping, wishing. . .  
  
For what? She asked herself, before answering. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Ah, hai. It's. . . me. I'm sorry I. . . couldn't . . ."  
  
Tohru felt sadness drift over her. "It's alright."  
  
"You. . . it. . . my fiancé she's. . . hurt. . ." Kyou managed to say.  
  
Tohru suddenly felt concern. "Is she alright? Daijoubu-ka? Sumimasen. . . I was just a burden."  
  
"No. . . really, it's me. My fault." Kyou claimed. "I. . . can I make it up to you?"  
  
"It's okay, really."  
  
"Oi. . .Are you sure?"  
  
Tohru pondered that. No. . . it wasn't okay. She had been looking forward to this meeting. "Actually. . . I. . . I was kind of upset."  
  
Kyou continued to listen.  
  
"I don't know why. . . I was really looking forward to this meeting. And I waited a long time, too. . ."  
  
"I'm. . . not good at making apologies but. . ." Kyou replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Daijoubu."  
  
"I'll go and pick it up tomorrow."  
  
"Ah. . . no . . . I'm sorry, I'm busy tomorrow." Tohru echoed. "It's. . . a birthday."  
  
Kyou thought. "What day is it tomorrow?"  
  
"September 29th." Tohru answered.  
  
"What coincidence," Kyou muttered, "I also have a birthday tomorrow."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
Kyou continued to think. He felt that he felt more than just a personal contact with this girl. He was curious, an emotion he thought he had left behind. "So. . . erm. . . who's birthday is it for you tomorrow?"  
  
Tohru smiled. "It's my brother's birthday."  
  
Kyou smiled too. "Brother, sister. . . it's a great thing, isn't it?"  
  
Tohru smiled. "Hai. . . a sibling is someone you can hold on to, no matter how far he is, no matter how fast you have to run to catch up with him." Tohru continued. "Who's birthday is it for you?"  
  
"Mine. . ." Kyou replied.  
  
"Ah. I see." Tohru said.  
  
The two sat in silence. Tohru broke the serenity and bid goodbye. "Well, ja- ne. . . I will leave your cellphone with Sohma-kun."  
  
"Un. Alright." Kyou said, before hanging up.  
  
Then he realized the mistake. He hadn't asked her for her name yet!  
  
"O. . . Oi!!"  
  
But. . . he was accompanied by beeps from the other end. Kyou turned the phone off, then held it tightly in his hand. This girl. . . the powers she had so subconsciously cast over him. . .  
  
Who was she?  
  
Tohru hung up, clutching the phone to her heart, fondling over the small charm. Sohma-kun's friend, this man. . . why was he so familiar?  
  
Who was he?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * R&R! Onegaishimasu!  
  
Oh and btw, doushite is Why in Japanese. 


	6. Is It Really You?

Disclaimers: I own nada.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! So much support. . . I'm going to cry. ^_^ Thank you to Illia Sadri for the advice with Yuki's mother. I will take that into account in my next fic, which I have already started. ^^;;;  
  
Just for the info, this fic will NOT be a Yukiru. But I put it in my summary because there are quite a few elements that suggest this pairing. My mind will not change. This is going to remain a Kyoru until the end. ^_^  
  
But I have recently started another fic, based on winter, and this is a Yukiru. I will post it as soon as I finish editing it. It's called "Winter's Sonata", and it is yet another parody of an amazing Korean show.  
  
So, without further blabbery, here is the next chapter! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The way she smiled, the way her hands moved across the rays of the sun, the way her eyes twinkled to a special moment, the way her cheeks flushed in the heat, the way her hair always managed to get entangled with the falling leaves. . . everything about this girl made Yuki's heart shiver. Shiver while the wall crumbled, shiver as a new flower began to bloom deep within his soul, as the icy interior began to melt under the warm pressure.  
  
Three days had passed since his coming to Japan. Kagura still lay at the hospital, arm damaged under the heavy weight of the truck. Yuki sighed. His best friend's engagement had been ruined, and to both Kyou and Kagura, it was disappointing news. Even though the miniscule ring lay peacefully intertwined within her long fingers, the fact that the future bride had been crushed under a truck totally destroyed the mood. Also due to the fact that today was Kyou's birthday.  
  
Yuki gloated as he watched the golf ball flutter into the hole. Tohru jumped with glee, her pigtails bounding off of her slender shoulders. She applauded Yuki's performance, all the while screaming, "You're wonderful, Yuki-kun!"  
  
Yes, Yuki-kun. Something about her calling him by his first name made his bones tingle, in pleasure, and in appreciation. This was the first time he had allowed anyone to call him by his first name, outside of the family. Over the course of three days, the bond between the two had bloated to a near maximum, and Tohru had become an important friend. Possibly more, but that was only in the eyes of the prince.  
  
Yuki continued to stare at the girl, her blue eyes shimmering with joy as she rushed to pick up the ball. Her long, slender neck lay bare, and this automatically brought thoughts to Yuki's mind. Diamond? Ruby? No. . . something as blue as the sea. Yeah, that would suit perfectly. Then he snapped back into reality. What was happening to me? It had only been two full days, yet he found himself falling for her already. This was too sudden. He would be hurt. Bashed, bruised from past experiences, he wouldn't let himself be taken over by this girl.  
  
But something about that smile made him feel safe. Her welcoming eyes, homely aura, it made him want to draw nearer, and share every heartbeat with her. Every living second. He just wanted to be by her side, as a companion, as a friend.  
  
As the one she truly loved.  
  
"Yuki-kun!" Tohru called, "It's 1:23! You'll be late for your lunch meeting!"  
  
"Hmm? Ah. . .Un." Yuki replied, snapping away from his daze. "Arigatou, Honda-san. Meet me back out here around. . . 2:30."  
  
"Hai!" Tohru chorused, as she skipped away, the heavy golf backpack slung over her small back. Yuki couldn't help but notice the struggle of strength beneath the sunny smile. He marched towards her in long strides, taking her free hand into his pale one.  
  
Tohru looked up. "Eh? Yuki-kun?"  
  
Yuki smiled one of his rare ones, burning colour into Tohru's cheeks. "Let me help you with that, Honda-san."  
  
"Ara? Ah, no, Yuki-kun, I can. . . ah. . ." Tohru resisted, but to no avail. Yuki had already carelessly taken the bag and had, with great agility, begun marching with it, slung across his shoulders. All the while, not letting Tohru's hand go.  
  
Tohru felt herself withdraw from the magical moment she experienced seconds ago, and a delicate smile was painted. She had finally been able to reach out to him, and give him her love. Now, the icy behaviour and the fake politeness had mostly melted away, leaving a composed yet friendly, shy but daring and a princey but brotherly Yuki. He had even offered her a hand of friendship, by allowing himself to be called by his first name. All in a matter of a few days. She clung onto his hand for support, as she thanked the heavens for giving her such a wonderful figure.  
  
Yuki blushed as he felt Tohru squeeze his hand. Even though the backpack was a considerable amount of weight, he didn't mind. Because she was there. Holding him for comfort and sureness. She was the one person he had opened up to, to trust, and the one person he wanted to be with. He had never experienced this before. Now he was caught in her web, like a fly in a spider's, except he wanted to be there. He realized that now, that he wanted to be with her. In such short time he had grown fond of her, and had learned to be friends with someone. Had learned the meaning of welcoming and home. He was tripping, steadily, and slowly, for her. Tripping, maybe already tripped. He could feel his ankle deep within the mud of "love". But he didn't mind. Out of the corner of his purple eyes, he saw her there, the sunlight emitting off of her figures, making her brilliant existence even more so.  
  
The two marched hand in hand towards the hotel, smiling, and arranging small talk. Yuki ignored the stares, the whispers of "Sohma and maid" arranged all over them. He didn't care.  
  
Because, he realized now, he just wanted to be with her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You can leave now. Just drop by next week and we'll see how your arm's doing." The doctor said to an overjoyed Kagura, who still managed to cling to her lover, despite her injury, cutting off most of his circulation.  
  
"Thank you very much, sir!" Kagura squealed, as she dragged the half dead cat back to her hospital room, where she would pack up.  
  
Kyou brushed his arm, massaging it, trying to get the blood back in it. "Oi, are you sure about this? You sure you don't want to finish up our engagement in Tokyo?"  
  
Kagura smiled. "I'm sure. Besides, I like Osaka better. Plus, today's your birthday! I have a special present for you there, anyway."  
  
Kyou grunted. He was worried about her arm, and about her strange behavior. Had she matured all of a sudden? The old Kagura would have for sure continued the engagement right then and there, and if said otherwise, she would pummel him. But she said she would wait. Kyou smiled. He figured he liked this version of her much better.  
  
Then he started reminiscing. Did his heart belong to Kagura? Did he love her? He figured he did. But he was never sure from the beginning. He adored her as a sister, as a motherly figure, someone he can turn to, someone he wanted to treasure. But. . . even though he didn't mind the idea of getting married to her, he did mind something. But he never knew what, and he couldn't figure it out.  
  
Kagura didn't like where this was going. Kyou seemed to be deep in thought during the two nights, even though his body watched over her, his mind seemed to wander somewhere else. She was scared of losing him, as she almost did countless times in America. He had pushed her away, vigorously, that fateful night when he had transformed. She had screamed at him from afar, caring words, and had even managed to take steps towards him, and bring her fingers onto his dead skin. She had clung on to his arm, begging him to return. And he had. And he had held her, tightly. Warmly.  
  
That was what ultimately brought the two close. And she loved every moment she shared with him, but somehow, he had always been far away. Unreachable, he had been in his own cage, thinking forever. He retaliated in a brash manner, to keep the hidden feeling his own. And this upset her. This would be her final chance to see his heart, and to see where it belonged. By letting him roam free, it was her chance if he was willing to return to her.  
  
Kagura grabbed Kyou's hand tightly in her own. Kyou looked up, and she smiled. He had no choice but to smile back. "Kyou-kun, what do you want to do for your birthday?"  
  
Kyou shrugged. "I don't know. You got any ideas?"  
  
Kagura smiled widely. "I know the perfect place, Kyou-kun! You know, your ocean? Let's go there! I have something to show you!"  
  
Something to show me. . . Kyou thought. There's nothing there, except for the ocean itself. By existing, the blue waters, the clear, grainy sand, and the forceful wind, showed him enough of his past, enough of his memories.  
  
Enough of her.  
  
"Let's go, Kyou-kun!" Kagura whined, pulling him out of the hotel. Kyou obliged, dragging Kagura's luggage behind him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru stood, terrified, against the white wall, as the head of the maid institute paced around her, as her fellow maids looked on. "What have you been doing, you witch, manipulating one of our guests?"  
  
"I. . . I don't understand," Tohru squeaked.  
  
"You were witnessed by almost the entire hotel, you and the Prince, holding hands while he went for his lunch meeting," she barked back.  
  
Tohru tried to explain. "Sempai, we're good friends and he offered to help me, and I took it, and we were just holding hands-"  
  
"JUST holding hands?" the head screeched, "You are a maid! That Sohma boy is an important part of our Hotel industry! If the Master Sohma were to know about this, he would never visit our hotel again! Do you not understand? You are jeopardizing all the maids' situations!"  
  
Tohru shook her head. "It isn't like that! We're just friends! Sempai, I've- "  
  
"You've manipulated the boy's mind, Honda Tohru. The whole hotel is pointing fingers, and no doubt the world will get to the head office. From this moment on, you will be excluded from this institute. We will replace you with Seiichi Hasegawa."  
  
"NO! Please, you can't, I need this money, please, sempai. . ." Tohru begged, crystal tears shredding down her cheeks.  
  
"Get out. And don't come back," the head mistress coldly replied.  
  
Tohru wept on the floor. She felt the cold surface underneath her skin and bare legs, as she felt the others move around, vibrations underneath her finger nails. It isn't fair. How could this happen to her? Moreover, she put her newfound friend and former master in danger. How could this happen?  
  
Tohru slowly got up. She wiped her tears away bravely, and smiled. All will work out for the best, she thought. If I can't get the money by working, I have only one other choice.  
  
That man. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuki hurriedly rushed into his vehicle, a small box in his hand. He stared at it before stepping on the pedal. A white box, neatly tied with a silver ribbon. He smiled. Honda-san would appreciate this. His heart began to throb with anxiety as he imagined her gleeful face, opening the box slowly, then lunging into thanks and speeches of appreciation.  
  
Yuki arrived at the hotel just moments after he had left the jewelry shop. He knew that he would be in trouble for skipping the meeting, but that didn't matter. This new found warmth, the feeling that Tohru had given him, he had to repay her. He lunged into the maid institute, knowing that this was her break time, but found an empty room, occupied only by two maids and the head. However, the room seemed empty anyway, especially since Tohru had gone.  
  
Shuffling the box into his coat pocket, he stepped into the room, composed, much like a prince. Ignoring the jaw drops from the three occupants, he flashed a cold smile. "Is Honda Tohru here?" he asked.  
  
The head of the maid stood up and bowed. "Sohma-sama, Honda Tohru has left this institute a couple of hours ago."  
  
"Oh, I see. When will she be getting back?" Yuki questioned, completely missing the point.  
  
"Sohma-sama, I'm afraid that she will not be returning, as she has left the hotel. She doesn't work here anymore," the head explained.  
  
"Oh, I see. So when will -" Yuki began to say again, until the idea sank into him. His icy glare was removed, replaced by a look of sheer surprise. "What? She left?"  
  
Receiving a nod from the head mistress, Yuki pondered. Left? The hotel? But I haven't. . . why? Why?  
  
He glared at the head mistress. "She can't do that. She. . . she's. . . Where does she live?"  
  
She looked taken aback. "I'm sorry, Sohma-sama, I'm afraid we can't disclose-"  
  
"TELL ME! WHERE DOES SHE LIVE!?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou looked to his right to witness a sleeping Kagura. She was so peaceful when she slept, so different from the energetic, hyper, violent mood she seemed to always be deposited in. He smiled as he noticed the dying rays of the sun play with the contours on her small, shy face.  
  
Other than that one person he kept buried in his heart, Kagura must know him the best. There was the prince, but even though they relied on each other, there was a secret barrier he was never able to pass. Other than the fact that he was the cat and Yuki was the mouse, there was a slight difference in their egos that neither could ever overcome. It could never be pieced. The gap would continue to widen, until it would eventually break them both. But Kagura, from the start, had been so open to him. There was that fact that she was overly obsessed with him, but she had always been there to understand, to accept, to heal.  
  
They were heading towards his ocean. The ocean that he and Tohru had shared. He cringed at the painful memories, the final goodbye, her teary wails and her heavy collapse. He found it to be hard to concentrate on the road ahead of him. But thinking of her always brought happy memories as well, things he knew he could never let go. She had been such a shining star in his life. Such a great person, someone he could always forgive and comfort.  
  
Then she had been wrenched away.  
  
But Kyou didn't want to think about that, not now, while everything was so calm. Not on his birthday. But every single day he woke to the idea that he wanted to see her again, and every night he slept with the unrequited love. The wish that he could see her, mend her broken soul, and stay with her. Forever.  
  
Kyou turned his crimson eyes back onto the road.  
  
Kyou drove into the country road of Osaka, that headed almost directly towards the ocean. He passed the many old shops and stores lining the road delicately. He passed a small shack. His eyes lingered on the building a while. Something about that place was calling him, motioning for him to come. But Kyou shrugged it off. Everything about this city seemed to piece him together. That was why he had looked for Tohru here first. But he hadn't found her.  
  
Sighing, Kyou continued to drive.  
  
A small girl, accompanied by an old man marched by the car. Her brown hair swept against the window.  
  
Kyou didn't look up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She let him take her hand, as she felt the old skin touch her delicate flesh. She let him lead her around everywhere. She smiled politely, she responded to his questions. She even let him stroke his fingers through her long, smooth hair. Did she feel good about it? No. She struggled to keep her tears hidden, even though she was never good at it.  
  
But she had no choice but to be with him. She needed the money. Her mother needed the money.  
  
Soon, they had reached the ocean. Her ocean. She couldn't believe that she had visited this place with HIM. She only remembered good things about this ocean. She didn't feel like sharing any pieces. Especially not on Kyou- kun's birthday.  
  
Tohru looked up from her feet to see a man. His purple eyes had hardened, fixating a piercing, accusing, devastated look at her. White fists clenched, his long, slender legs started to carry themselves across the sand, towards her. His grey hair billowed with the harsh ocean wind, as the same breeze flew by Tohru, messing up her hair as well.  
  
"Yuki. . . kun. . ."  
  
He marched over quickly, taking Tohru's free hand.  
  
"You're coming with me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He drove like a madman. Traffic lights didn't matter. Pedestrians, stop signs, whatnot, he didn't care. He just needed to find her.  
  
When he arrived at her small shack, she wasn't there. From her mother's drunken mouth came the words 'ocean'. There was only one ocean around here.  
  
Then he had seen her. With some old crazy businessman. He had dragged Tohru very forcefully, happy to have found her, upset and angry that she had left, and a strong possessive power dawning on him. He had dragged her, up here, around the cliffs of the ocean, her shack just down the hill, where he had stopped.  
  
To see her cry.  
  
"Yuki-kun. . . you can't. . . I can't. . ." she started to say.  
  
"Why are you stuck with a man like him? You deserve so much better, Honda- san!" He screamed.  
  
"Yuki-kun. . . I need the money. He's willing to give it to us if I marry him. He says he loves me, more than anything. Isn't that enough? Isn't being loved enough to sustain you?" Tohru choked, tears streaming down.  
  
Yuki looked down at the girl. Something in his heart ripped. She didn't understand how much she meant to him. She. . . she was sacrificing so much for her mother.  
  
"This. . . this ocean is a special place for me." Tohru continued. "I don't want it to be wrecked. I. . . I want to forget today. . . I'm. . ."  
  
Yuki held her hand. "I'll take you home, Honda-san."  
  
Tohru nodded. "Hai." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She saw it. A fleck of orange hair, a shy grin, and the eyes she could never forget. Hard core crimson.  
  
She paused. Yuki was by her side, stopping and waiting for her. She looked towards the white car, cruising by, heading for the ocean.  
  
The ocean?  
  
"Strange. That's Kyou's car." Yuki mumbled.  
  
Tohru swerved around, blue eyes wide, hopeful, surprised. "Kyou? Yuki-kun, is your friend, that recently got engaged. . . is his name Kyou Sohma?"  
  
"Un. Actually, we're more like cousins. Really distant ones." Yuki replied, confused.  
  
Tears began to swell in the girl's eyes again. I found him. . . I found him. . . it's like a hide and seek game got prolonged. How could I be so stupid? Sohma. . . sohma. . . The familiar voice on the phone, the small kitty charm, and the sheepish apology.  
  
She ran after the disappeared car like a straight arrow. Yuki was bewildered. He chased after her, watching her from afar.  
  
"Kyou-kun. . ." Tohru repeated. "Kyou-kun . . . this time, wait for me. . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou was shocked. He never knew a place like this existed, out on the outskirts of his ocean. A small cabin, three rooms, a washroom and a kitchen, lay on a small patch of land just above the crashing waves. According to Kagura, it was his now. His home, where he will stay.  
  
Kyou was so overjoyed, he figured he could hug is fiancé. But he decided against it. He never displayed his emotions that way, not ever. He only reserved things like that for her.  
  
"How do you like it, Kyou-kun?" Kagura chimed.  
  
". . . uhn." Was all he could say.  
  
He felt Kagura's hands choke him, as she rushed to give him a huge hug, screaming happy birthday into his ears. After he had wrenched her off of him, the two walked out towards the ocean.  
  
The autumn breeze mingled with Kyou's sweater as the young boy walked around in the sand, absorbed in his childhood memories. Eight years ago. . . the last day that he had been granted with her. The last chance that he had, to tell her how much he cared. The last chance, that he let the autumn breeze take. He had let her go. There was nothing that he was able to do.  
  
He had been useless. He had been so aware of all the pain she was going through, yet he had been powerless to stop it.  
  
"I'm a coward." Kyou whispered.  
  
Picking up a jagged rock, he whipped it out along the clear waters of the blue sea. He watched it land, a small plop marking its new home.  
  
He drank in the salty air. No matter where he moved, no matter where he was, he knew his heart always belonged here.  
  
"Tadaima." Kyou whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru ran, as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. The cargo pants, the leather jacket. . . it was so much of her brother. She could see his figure in the distance, even through her eyes clouded with tears.  
  
She was almost there. She knew what she would do.  
  
And this time, she was never letting go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagura turned towards the cliff, to see a grey haired man look down at her and Kyou. "Yun-chan?" She thought, puzzled by his sudden appearance. Then she looked back at Kyou. A small girl was inches away from him, her arms in front of her, crying, her hair falling back with the wind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou looked at the puzzled Kagura. Why is she looking at me that way? Then he heard it. The light footsteps. The pitter patter of tears onto the sand.  
  
Just as soon as he was about to turn around, she crushed into his back, her small hands latching around his broad shoulders, her cheek pressed between his shoulder blades, where she knew it wouldn't hurt. He felt her hot tears soak through his jacket.  
  
"Kyou-kun. . ." she breathed.  
  
Kyou felt bewilderment, happiness, surprise. Tears surged. There was only one person that did this to him.  
  
"Tohru. . ." he said, choking on his own tears. "is. . . is it really Tohru?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
R&R! Onegai! 


	7. Goodnight

Disclaimers: I own NOTHING.  
  
A/N: Wonderful news! Tokyo Pop has decided on publishing the English Translated Manga of Fruits Basket. Coming out in 2004, though, no specific release dates yet. I've read the Korean translated one, and the manga ROX. When it comes out, I suggest you all buy it! It's unbearably good!!  
  
For the reviews, I just can't thank you all enough. ^_^ They're like. . . vitamins!!  
  
This chapter's really long, please bear with me. I made it a combo of two original chapters because I won't be able to update until around the end of the month. I'm taking swimming and theory courses, and it really takes up the better part of each day. I will TRY to get one out by the end of next week. Also, to clear things up a bit, Yuki and Kyou are two years older than Tohru, while Kagura is still 2 yrs older than Yuki and Kyou.  
  
Bah, I've talked too much. On with the story!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou looked at the puzzled Kagura. Why is she looking at me that way? Then he heard it. The light footsteps. The pitter patter of tears onto the sand.  
  
Just as soon as he was about to turn around, she crushed into his back, her small hands latching around his broad shoulders, her cheek pressed between his shoulder blades, where she knew it wouldn't hurt. He felt her hot tears soak through his jacket.  
  
"Kyou-kun. . ." she breathed.  
  
Kyou felt bewilderment, happiness, surprise. Tears surged. There was only one person that did this to him.  
  
"Tohru. . ." he said, choking on his own tears. "is. . . is it really Tohru?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuki sneezed. Kagura gave him a look that clearly said 'you should at least wear a jacket at this time of year, especially around a windy cliff'. He handled his coffee between his long fingers, appreciating the soothing warmth. He glanced outside of the old window. A clear view of the ocean, dancing waters of crystal blue, could be witnessed from his perch.  
  
"Nice place, that baka neko has." Yuki murmured, taking a light sip from his mug. He felt the warm liquid ooze its way down his throat, making him feel so much better.  
  
"Yun-chan, who is she?"  
  
Yuki looked up. The older girl's eyes were burning with curiousity, and she was intent on finding out the identity of Tohru. "Who is she, Yun-chan?"  
  
"My maid." Yuki answered.  
  
Kagura was nowhere near satisfied. "Then how does she know Kyou-kun? The way she latched onto him wasn't like a friendly way or anything. It was as if they were-"  
  
"They're cousins." Yuki quickly lied.  
  
Kagura beamed. "Then that means she's my cousin too!!! Wow, this is amazing!"  
  
Yuki was frustrated. "Er, no, because. . . she has a different last name."  
  
Kagura was a little confused, but she dropped the question anyway. She too gazed out the window, a mysterious aura playing around the boar.  
  
Yuki fixated his passive eyes on the ocean waters. Honda Tohru. . . Kyou's long lost sister. He was happy for them. Finding their lost kin, their other piece, was a great thing to do. He smiled sadly, looking down at himself. What am I then? Avoiding my family, trying to run away from my past, instead of facing it, looking for it, trying to redeem my mistakes.  
  
Yuki felt a searing knife of jealousy protrude. Kyou had always had that one thing Yuki was never able to possess – family. As shy as he was, he had that strange power to draw people towards him, to bind them into him, make friends. Ever since they had met, until now, Kyou had the natural ability to draw people in.  
  
And now he had Tohru.  
  
Subconsciously, at the thought of Tohru, Yuki tightened his grip on his mug, as if clutching onto her. Kagura looked up. She stared at the tense Yuki.  
  
"Yun-chan. . . do you. . . like her?" she questioned.  
  
Yuki looked up at the sudden notion. He knew he did, deep inside, he knew that he had tripped long before, but he wasn't exactly ready to admit it. Sighing, Kagura looked away again. "Your eyes tell me everything."  
  
Yuki also looked away. He had been discovered.  
  
"Be good to her. . . if you're just playing around, drop it." Kagura warned.  
  
Yuki turned back. "I'm not. This time. . . this time it's real, Kagura."  
  
She smiled weakly. "Let's hope."  
  
The waves continued to crash onto the sand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Nothing had changed. Tohru was still the old Tohru, her insuppressible smile, her long brown hair that curled delicately at the ends, angelic pale skin and a heart big enough to share with everyone in the world. Even though, she was no longer the 14 year old he remembered. She was a full grown woman now, having achieved a quiet beauty unmatched by anything else, dignified, elegant, but just as lovable as before.  
  
"Tohru." He called.  
  
She turned her shining face towards him, gracing him with light. She smiled.  
  
"I didn't know." Kyou started. "I didn't know you were the rat's maid. I didn't. . . I didn't know you were the one on the phone. If I had, then. . . then I. . ."  
  
"I didn't know either, Ky. . . nii-san." She replied.  
  
"Tohru. . ." Kyou continued, tears swelling again, "How. . . how. . . did you live?"  
  
Tohru raised her hands to form a fist, her determined, strong look taking over. "I lived very strongly, nii-san! Okaa-san was very supportive. I worked hard!"  
  
Kyou bent his head low. "Oi. I heard. . . you were in debt. . . so you moved. . . here."  
  
"Hai. But you know, we were always poor. But it was fine! Okaa-san and I, we supported each other like a family. Ne? That's what family does! We were very happy nii-san. Don't worry. Ara? Did you worry about me?"  
  
Kyou nodded, somewhat vigorously.  
  
Tohru smiled, a little sad. "Did you worry. . . a lot?"  
  
"Too much, you fool."  
  
Tohru laughed, tears choking her mid way. But she didn't want to cry. She wouldn't. Not on the first day they met. "Okaa-san and Ottou-san. . . are they still in America?"  
  
"Yeah. They'll be getting here soon." Kyou said.  
  
"And. . . Rin. . . is she okay?" Tohru said, quietly.  
  
Kyou was about to punch the table in half, as he clenched his fists tightly, his short nails digging into his palms. Control, he muttered, control. He finally released his hands and drew out a sigh. "Yeah."  
  
Tohru smiled, her eyes slightly wet. "I'm glad. Really, I'm really glad. I miss them all. I've always missed them. . . it would be great to see them again. . ."  
  
Kyou looked up. Tohru quickly wiped her eyes. "I've been thinking about you a lot, lately, Nii-san. More than ever. I thought. . . I thought we'd never meet. . . maybe I was thinking about you more than usual because we were fated to meet again like this. . . but now that we have, I'm happy. Really, nii-san, I'm really happy. . . really. . ."  
  
Her small laughter echoed in Kyou's ears. He reached out and put his hand on to hers awkwardly. Kyou tried to smile. He couldn't. Tears were threatening to spill. "Tohru. . ." he whispered.  
  
"Yogatta-ne." Tohru replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagura stood up to witness a sullen Kyou trodding in. "Did she leave, Kyou- kun?"  
  
"Uhn. Femboy is driving her back." Kyou replied.  
  
"She seemed like a great person, Kyou-kun!" Kagura continued. "It's amazing. I never knew you had such a pretty cousin like her!"  
  
Cousin? Then he was thankful. Yuki lied.  
  
"Ne, Kyou-kun, did you miss her THAT much? You. . . you have tears in your eyes."  
  
"What are you talking about, Woman!?" Kyou harshly replied, before swiping the water out of his eyes. "It's just the wind, that's all."  
  
Kagura smiled.  
  
"Strange. . ." Kyou said, drifting off into a melancholy dream. Kagura looked up from her tea and stared at Kyou worriedly. "Tohru. . . she. . . doesn't call me by my name anymore. . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru climbed into the car, next to Yuki waiting at the steering wheel. "Arigatou, Yuki-kun." She said.  
  
Yuki stared at the dashboard. "So. You. . . you're Kyou's long lost sister."  
  
Tohru nodded.  
  
"I know you don't need my pity, Honda-san." Yuki continued. "And I don't pity you. I admire you for your strength, the way you've kept up with your life. I just wanted you to know that."  
  
Tohru nodded gratefully once again.  
  
"You. . . why did you leave the hotel?" He questioned, a question he wanted to ask from the beginning.  
  
"Ah, it's nothing, Yuki-kun, just. . . complications. . ." Tohru tried to cover, but to no avail.  
  
"It's my fault, isn't it." Yuki said, guiltily. He stepped on the pedal.  
  
"Ah! Iie! Iie! Yuki-kun, you've done so much for me!" Tohru said feverishly, as he started to drive towards the hotel.  
  
Yuki flashed a princey smile towards his companion. "It's okay, Honda-san. Let me fix things up."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
". . . so that's how it happened. Please, forgive my sudden choice of actions." Yuki apologized. The whole maid institute stared at Yuki longingly, mesmerized by his princey beauty. "Please. Please let Honda-san work back here."  
  
The head maid's eyes flashed menacingly. "What is this, Tohru-chan? Using Sohma-sama as your marionette?"  
  
Yuki looked up, danger glowing in his eyes as well. "Excuse me?"  
  
"A. . . anou. . . it's quite alright. . . Yuki-kun, it's okay. . . please. . ."  
  
"First name basis, I see!" Barked the head. "That's all the proof I'll need! You're never working here again!"  
  
Yuki was outraged. All composure left him, and his eyes fired up. "You can't do this to her. . . this wasn't even her fault! Do you know what you are doing!?"  
  
The head was immensely surprised. She took a few steps back towards the wall. "W-Witch! Manipulating o-our g-guests!!!"  
  
Yuki strode towards her. "Manipulate? I manipulated her! I took her hand! You know why? Honda-san is a nice person! She's beautiful at heart! What's wrong with holding hands? What's wrong with it!?"  
  
"Yuki-kun! Please! Please stop!" Tohru cried, dragging the Sohma prince out the door. "Please! Please do not do this!"  
  
After a couple more enraged yells from the mouse, Tohru shut the door and bowed, scared and frustrated to the head. "Gomenasai! Please excuse this. . . he's a really great person. . . he usually doesn't explode like that. . . please. . . please don't judge him as a bad person! Please!"  
  
The head maid was shocked beyond understanding, as her bulging eyeballs clearly showed. "O-out."  
  
Tohru looked up, distressed, tears lingering in her eyes. "Please. . . I can't leave . . . Please let me stay, ne? Please. . . I'll do anything. . . I can't leave. . . Please!"  
  
The head resisted. "OUT! NOW!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, it was expected. . ." She thought, gloomy and teary, as she cruised down the road, her possessions packed, secured on her bike.  
  
Even after all the chaos, all she could think about was Kyou. His crimson eyes, that had bored into her heart even after all these years. She had failed to call him by his name. Why? She was scared. She didn't want the past to repeat itself, so she avoided the friendly ways.  
  
Tohru continued to ponder as she approached her brother's cabin by the ocean.  
  
She suddenly had a strong urge to go through the door, greet her brother, and stay with him.  
  
Possibly forever.  
  
She didn't think twice after that, as she parked her bike by his walls, and climbed the stairs to his door.  
  
She rapped her knuckles quickly on the wooden frame.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun had nearly set when she had knocked on his door.  
  
"Nii-san. . ."  
  
Kyou instantly stood up from his couch and wrenched the door open. There, stood a smiling angel, a large bag dangling from her skinny frame, pink blouse tousled by the wind.  
  
"Tohru?" Kyou questioned, more to himself than anyone else, "What. . . I mean. . ."  
  
Tohru stepped forward and smiled. "I. . . I wanted to see you again, nii- san. . . and I wanted to stay with you. . . if it's okay. . . just for a couple of days, ne?"  
  
Kyou was happy beyond explanation. After blushing, furiously, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Uhn."  
  
Tohru entered a small room, where a blanket was neatly in place on the floor. Kyou soon followed. "You can sleep here. It has nice sun and scenery and all that." He gruffily said, while fixing up the blanket. "Here."  
  
Tohru smiled and sat down on the blanket, facing her brother. She smiled into his crimson eyes, and he smiled back.  
  
He then left in embarrassment, muttering something like "I'll get you some food". Tohru smiled deeply. She was glad to be here, with Kyou.  
  
When he got back, Tohru was fast asleep. Setting the milk down before her, Kyou brushed a lock of hair behind her weary ear. He smiled as he sat cross legged beside her, admiring his sleeping angel.  
  
"Good night, Tohru." He whispered, letting emotions strangle him again. "Good night. . . good night. . . I wanted to say those words to you more than anything. . . to be with you when you were sleeping, to comfort you before your eyes closed . . . I wanted to say those words. . ."  
  
Tohru didn't stir, too caught up with her sleep.  
  
"Tohru. . . Gomen ne. . . gomen. . ." Kyou continued to whisper, holding her hand tightly. "I couldn't protect you. . . all those years ago. . . even now. . . gomen. . ."  
  
A stray tear fell onto Tohru's hand. The sleeping girl smiled. In her dreams, she was surrounded by warmth, happiness, love. And beside her, was her brother, holding her hand close to his heart.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!"  
  
Kyou walked out of the shower, hair still wet, a towel slung carelessly over his back. Tohru laughed at her brother's drenched state. Kyou sat down at the table. "Oi, onigiri, what's all this stuff?"  
  
Tohru felt her heart skip a beat at the recalling of her old nickname. "Ah, well, I wanted to prepare breakfast for you, nii-san. So. . . here!" she said, placing a bowl of hot, steaming rice in front of her favourite orange- head. She sat down next to him, smiling.  
  
"O. . . oi. . . you didn't need to. . ." Kyou felt happy and flustered, he didn't know what to do except blush. Then he picked up his chopsticks and happily muttered thanks, then started to dig in. Tohru laughed to herself.  
  
"Aren't you eating?" he asked her between mouthfuls.  
  
She shook her head. "This is strictly meant for you, nii-san. I ate already."  
  
Kyou stopped eating. He looked at Tohru, disappointment and hurt shining. "Tohru. . . why are you still avoiding my name?"  
  
The girl laughed, surprised that he had noticed. "Gomen, nii-san. It's just so awkward. It's been so long. Did I call you by your name before?"  
  
She laughed as if nothing had happened. Kyou didn't want to upset her further, so he resumed eating. "Ne, nii-san, yesterday, that girl, are you engaged to her?"  
  
Even though he hesitated, Kyou nodded.  
  
"Wai! Sugoi! She was so extremely pretty! And she seemed like such a fun person! I hope I can meet her one day." Tohru ranted.  
  
Kyou nodded, as his cellphone begun to ring. He looked at the number. "784- 66.. oh. . . shit. . ."  
  
Kyou wrenched his jacket apart from his chair, grabbed his phone and bag and hurried out the door. But he stopped midway to look at Tohru, softening his eyes. "I'll see you later. Kagura. . . my fiancé. . . if I don't go now, I'll probably die."  
  
Tohru laughed. "Hai! Iterashai, nii-san!"  
  
Kyou bolted out the door. Tohru went into her room, a little upset, but cheery at the same time. She tied her hair up with her two blue bows, reminiscing in her old memories.  
  
Tohru smiled into her reflection. She was happy to see it smile back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou had no idea how Kagura had acted so fast. One second ago he had been at a local café, sipping his coffee and talking casually with her. The next second, he had been pushed into his car, as Kagura drove to Tokyo, explaining busily. Finally, now, he was standing in the porch of his first house in Japan, where he had spent his days with Tohru.  
  
"Why did you bring me here, woman!?" Kyou screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Shh. . . Kyou-kun. . . I told you, I brought you here to do some cleaning, since your parents will arrive a little sooner than planned!" She exclaimed.  
  
"But I can't!!!" Kyou wailed. "Tohru's waiting by herself at my place right now!!!"  
  
Soon, Kagura's eyes turned a dangerous colour. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE KEEPING A WOMAN IN YOUR HOUSE!?!?!"  
  
The usual beating-up session occurred, ending with Kyou sprawled on the wooden porch, Kagura fussing over him, then dragging the lifeless cat into the house. Several minutes later, Kyou woke up, aches pinching him all over his muscular body.  
  
"Gomen-ne, Kyou-kun." Kagura apologized. "I suddenly got so mad that Tohru- chan was at your house. . . I totally lost control."  
  
"God, learn to control yourself a bit more!!" Kyou spat, angrily. "She's my family, anyway."  
  
Kagura's eyes sparkled. "That's right! So you're not cheating on me!"  
  
Kyou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well then, let's get cleaning!" Kagura proclaimed, dragging the bleeding boy behind her, using him to mop up half of the living room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Tohru said, speaking into her cellphone that had recently rung.  
  
"Ah. . . Honda-san, it's me." Said a strong voice on the other end.  
  
"Ah, Ohayo, Yuki-kun!" Tohru replied, her voice sagging a bit. "How. . . how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Honda-san." He said. "I'm actually right in front of your door. . . would you care to see me for a while?"  
  
Tohru gasped, as she stood up quickly. "Hai. . . just a moment."  
  
Tohru quietly opened the front door. There, leaning against a brilliantly silver car, was a radiating figure, dressed formally in a black suit, his silver hair billowing in the strong wind, curtaining his beautiful purple eyes. Which appeared a little upset, but determined.  
  
"Yuki-kun. . ." Tohru talked into her phone.  
  
Yuki looked up from his phone to see the girl standing before him. He walked up to her, took her hand in his, and pulled her down the steps towards his car. Now, two figures were leaning against it, a perfect picture, with the sapphire blue ocean behind them.  
  
"I. . . I. . ." Yuki stammered.  
  
"It's okay, Yuki-kun." Tohru said politely. "It's fine. I can always find another job. . . It wasn't your fault. I should be the one to be sorry. I'm sorry Yuki-kun. . . for causing you so much trouble."  
  
She bowed her head and looked at him apologetically, with rich sincerity echoing behind her voice. "You have nothing to be sorry for. . . Yuki-kun, being your friend made me feel so happy. You are someone I'll always treasure. So please. . ."  
  
Yuki was about to burst. This girl. . . she cared so much for the welfare of others, that no matter what happened to her, she didn't care.  
  
He brought his hands up to her cheek, cupping her face. He slowly headed them down to her shoulders, as he leaned his head on to one of them. Biting back the tears, he whispered, "How can I not be sorry, Honda-san. . .? I've hurt the one person. . . the one person that had opened up to me. . . the single most important person in my life. . ."  
  
Tohru was surprised. "Yuki. . . kun?"  
  
He looked up from his position, face to face with the surprised pair of ocean blue eyes. "Honda-san. . . I . . . care so much about you. . ."  
  
Then he released her, letting Tohru continue staring at him, dazed. He smiled, and took her hand, pulling her into the car. When the two were seated, he spoke up. "I want to take you somewhere, Honda-san."  
  
Tohru smiled, still a little shocked at the sudden warmness that the snowy figure had showed. She nodded straight at him, and the two took off, their backs facing the memory-filled ocean.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That's a lot better," Kagura cried triumphantly, after adding finishing touches in decorating Kyou's drawing room. "Ne, Kyou-kun, do you like it?"  
  
Kyou nodded, he didn't really care, anyway.  
  
Kagura continued to fuss over Kyou's old, dusty paintings. Stripping off the cloth covering each painting, she carefully dusted the mess away. Finally down to the last painting, she carefully removed the linen cloth. There, sitting in front of her, was a calm, content young girl, her brown locks mingling with the sunlight, radiant smile, blue ribbons matching her equally sapphire eyes, that seemed to portray a melancholic mood. Her legs were crossed, looking straight at the painting, a small, white bird perched on her knees.  
  
She looked at Kyou. He was still daydreaming over his ocean painting. "Kyou- kun?"  
  
He jerked his head away from his interest, and looked towards Kagura. She pointed to the painting. "Is . . . is this Tohru-chan?"  
  
Kyou was mesmerized by the painting. The charcoal painting. . . still slightly unfinished, captivated his younger desire, his ambition of becoming an artist. Kyou ran his fingers down her hair, smudging it slightly. He looked into her half coloured eyes, sparkling happily.  
  
Kagura was speechless. "This is beautiful, Kyou-kun. . . you should really finish it. . ."  
  
Kyou lifted the painting up from the easel. His eyes bore into it. Yes, he would finish it. . . this was his last chance. . . He could finally enter that art contest and win. Tohru had so wanted him to, all those years back, every year, he had come home with a disappointing third. But nevertheless, Tohru had always cheered him on, and eight years ago, she had left a small kitty charm, which now dangled from his phone.  
  
He was broken away from his daze as the doorbell rung. Kagura stood up and tapped Kyou awake. "I'll get it," she murmured, before leaving the room. Kyou followed shortly after, not before shooting the painting one last glance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuki pulled into a long, bumpy driveway, right next to two lonely bikes. He stepped out of the car, and took in two large gulps of air. When he noticed that Tohru had not stepped out, he helped her out. Tears were already in the large blue eyes. The girl looked around her home, the place where every part of her was buried. Her eyes were stuck to the gravel path, and the yellow-green field ahead of it. Memories of her riding her bike around with Kyou, rock-paper-scissors, forgiveness, piggy backs. . . so many fond memories and painful ones blurred her vision. She felt Yuki's hands grasp her own, as he led her up the wooden porch, and rang the doorbell. The familiar yet unusual "ting-ting" echoed in Tohru's ears.  
  
"Coming!" A female voice cried. When the door was wrenched open, she gasped. "Yun-chan! And Tohru-chan?"  
  
Tohru let herself be dragged into the homely atmosphere, amidst all of her past, and familiar scents. Kyou rushed to the door moments later, and looked into Tohru's tear-filled, blue eyes. She looked back, water freely streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Tohru. . ." Kyou gasped.  
  
Her knees gave away after the call. Stifled sobs issued from her mouth, as the crowd stood around in awe. Kyou rushed to her aid, and helped her up, keeping a safe distance from his chest. "Tohru. . .?"  
  
"Nii-san. . ." she murmured, her tears forgetting to stop.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru continuously paced around her room, which had been changed quite drastically, unrecognizably. Yet she still missed it, and felt a quiet homeliness. She smiled as she ran her hands along the curtains. Remembering something, she pulled it aside, to notice a small carving, written carelessly, a small kindergartener's writing. "Sohma Tohru's Room."  
  
"You gonna cry again?"  
  
Tohru calmly swerved around, giving Kyou a small smile. He awkwardly smiled back. "Haven't changed one bit, eh. . . still teasing you, like always. Is that what you thought?" He said.  
  
"Silly onigiri, crying. . . such a fool. . . Is that what you thought, Kyou- kun?"  
  
Something struck the cat dumb. Was that. . .  
  
"Calling me by my name again? Is that what you thought, Kyou-kun?"  
  
Kyou slowly turned his head, so that his ginger eyes locked with hers. "T. . . Tohru?"  
  
"Hai. . . Kyou-kun, Kyou-kun. . . Kyou-kun. . ." She repeated, tears falling freely once again.  
  
Kyou took mini steps towards his sister. He clutched her shoulders, and put his forehead against hers. His tears mingled with hers, as he whispered, "I missed you, Tohru."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kyou-kun." Tohru replied. "but now. . . I'm back."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Evening had come. The four of them had shifted their anchors to the lakeside, where Tohru and Kagura were setting up the fishing poles. Yuki and Kyou were busily moving chairs and portable tables near the water. Laughter echoed in the air, as the barbecue started to sizzle.  
  
"What did you say?" Kyou said, surprise sounding evidently.  
  
"I like her. I really do. Sincerely." Yuki replied coolly.  
  
"You. . ."  
  
"I never knew I could be so sincere. But it's true. I like her, Kyou."  
  
Kyou was dumbfounded. His best friend and his sister? Hesitating, he questioned the mouse. "What did she say?"  
  
"I haven't really told her yet. . . I told her I cared for her. She seemed to be okay with it."  
  
Kyou remained silent.  
  
"Don't worry, soon enough, I'll show her. . . I'm the only man that can make Honda Tohru happy. You just wait and see. . ."  
  
Kyou couldn't help but smile at the mouse's determined voice. But a bitter feeling rushed through him. He didn't want anyone else to like her, to love her. . . he wanted to hold on to her forever. He glanced in Tohru's direction, as she laughed with Kagura while setting up. A smile fluttered to his lips. To hold her. . . forever. . .  
  
Kyou shook his weird thoughts away and continued to move the plastic furniture. He stole yet another glance. Their eyes locked.  
  
Tohru smiled. Kyou smiled back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Here. . . It's like. . .this!" Tohru demonstrated. Kagura laughed at her stupid mistake.  
  
The two women continued to talk, as if they were old friends. Tohru corrected Kagura's mistakes in fishing, as Kagura told her of the wonderful life in America. The sun was rapidly setting behind them.  
  
Suddenly, a question sparked in Tohru's head. "How did you and Kyou-kun meet?"  
  
Kagura laughed. "Oh, Kyou-kun will get so angry if he heard me saying this story again. . ."  
  
Tohru laughed. "It's alright, I won't tell."  
  
Kagura giggled. "Well, we were both studying art in America. Actually, I was interested in Yun-chan, but through him, I met Kyou-kun. Our first 'date' was at this local restaurant. He never said anything all throughout dinner, so I thought he really despised me. But straight after, he asked me what I wanted to be, if I was given the chance to be born again."  
  
Tohru was a little taken aback. Then she understood. Kyou-kun. . . he had never forgotten her. . . all those years. . . "So, what was your answer?"  
  
"I told him I wanted to be a tree."  
  
Tohru stared at the older girl. Her memories flooded her once again. A sad smile filled her lips.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dinner was finally served. The four of them laughed, talked, and enjoyed the most part of the evening, by the lakeside. Fireflies approached the environment when darkness started to fall, mesmerizing the two girls.  
  
"How beautiful!" Kagura gushed.  
  
Kyou rolled his eyes. Beside him, Yuki gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Anyways, what were you two talking about back there?"  
  
Kagura laughed. "Don't get angry, Kyou-kun, I told Tohru-chan how we met."  
  
"What!?" Kyou screamed, a little red from embarrassment. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Oh, that story." Yuki chuckled. He then quickly switched to imitating Kagura. "When I'm born again, I want to be a tree!"  
  
The whole group laughed in unison. Kyou looked towards Tohru. She seemed to ignore this, and continued to laugh merrily.  
  
"Ah, Tohru-chan, what do you want to be?"  
  
Everyone looked towards Tohru. Even though she hesitated a bit, she answered with a broad smile. "I want to be Kyou-kun's sister."  
  
Yuki shook his head. "Unbelievable. Kyou, you lucky cat."  
  
Everyone laughed once again. Kyou noticed Tohru's blue eyes looking sad. He took her hand within his under the table. She looked up at him. He smiled, a hint of pink brushing his cheeks. Continued merriment rang out across the still water, stirring the fireflies in its wake.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuki stepped out of the shower, his hair completely dry and neatly settled, all due to the magic of a blow-dryer. He sunk into the couch next to Kagura, who was absorbed in a fashion magazine.  
  
"It's a good thing Kyou kept some of his clothes here." Yuki commented, before stealing a look around the house. "Where's that baka neko and Honda- san?"  
  
Kagura looked up. "Ara? Kyou-kun said that he's going out for a walk. Don't you know where Tohru-chan is?"  
  
Yuki shook his head slowly, getting a little worried.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou shuffled along the gravel path, walking on each stone, recalling each memory. He smiled sadly at the happy thoughts, and cringed at the painful ones.  
  
He noticed a pair of feet protruding from under 'the shelter'. He looked to his left, and saw Tohru sitting there, eyes closed, the autumn breeze swishing around her hair. He approached her and sat beside her, giving her a light tap on the head.  
  
"You'll catch a cold if you sit out here too long." He said.  
  
Tohru opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"You used to cry a lot here, remember?" Kyou started, dreamily. "Whenever you went missing, I used to search for you here. . . and you used to always be crying."  
  
Tohru laughed. "Really?"  
  
Kyou nodded. "But a lot of happy things happened here, too. We used to ride our bikes on that road. . . play hide and seek here before we went home. . . Eh?"  
  
Tohru smiled weakly. "Did we?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Kyou said. Then he added, jokingly, "It's a wonder how you remember me."  
  
Tohru started to talk. "Actually, Kyou-kun, I really can't remember much. . . I really didn't want to. The times I shared with you, with okaa-san and ottou-san. . . they were such memorable, happy times. Whenever I thought about them, I got so jealous. . . so I figured it'd be better if I just forgot. . ."  
  
Kyou looked at his sister. Pain was etched all over her shy face.  
  
"Kyou-kun, I. . . after you left. . . it was as if my whole world had crumbled. I tried to live strongly, I really did. . . but It hurt. . . the times were hard. . . It was so hard that I wanted to forget you. . . and the things we shared. . ."  
  
Two lone tears fell onto her hands, staining each cheek. Kyou swallowed hard. He stared at her pained expression, full of agony, but still somewhat relaxed at the presence of her past.  
  
Kyou suddenly stood up and kneeled. He faced away from his sister, his back protruding towards her. "Get on."  
  
Tohru was surprised. "Kyou-kun?"  
  
"Let's see if you've gotten any heavier." Kyou chuckled.  
  
Tohru also laughed. "Iie, I don't want to, Kyou-kun!"  
  
"Get on or I'll pummel you, stupid onigiri!" Kyou threatened, not-so- threateningly.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Tohru clambered on, placing her head securely between his two shoulderblades, and curling her hands onto his broad shoulders. He picked her up with ease, marching slowly and smoothly, her brown curls tangled around his face, filling his nose with her scent.  
  
After walking on the gravel path for some time, Tohru spoke, sleepily. "I guess I'm number three now, ne, Kyou-kun?"  
  
Kyou was puzzled. "What?"  
  
"Excluding Okaa-san, number one's Kagura-san, then it's Rin, then it's me, right?"  
  
Kyou was upset. "You're not number three."  
  
Tohru laughed. "Aw, kitty, you're so mean! I'm not even number three?"  
  
Kyou decided to ignore this. "What am I then? What am I on your list?"  
  
"That's such an obvious question!" Tohru declared triumphantly.  
  
"Obvious?"  
  
"Number one, no duh!" She caroled.  
  
After a couple of awkward paces, the house appeared on the horizon. Sensing the awkwardness, Tohru hopped off. "I must be heavy, Kyou-kun. I'll get off now."  
  
Kyou watched her walk in. He thought about what she had said.  
  
Still. . . and always. . . number one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The door clicked shut. Kagura looked up from her book, as did Yuki from the television. "Tohru-chan?" Kagura said.  
  
But it wasn't. Kagura gasped in surprise, and Yuki's eyes widened. "Rin?"  
  
The tall girl looked at Kagura and beamed. "Onee-chan!" She then shifted her gaze to Yuki. "Sempai! Yuki-sempai!"  
  
Before Yuki had a chance to defend himself, she lunged into his arms, squealing in delight. "I missed you so much, sempai!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rin ker-plunked herself beside Yuki, clinging onto him like glue. As Kagura laughed, the three of them had a civilized conversation, until they launched into the conversation about Tohru.  
  
"Cousin? What cousin?" Rin questioned, puzzlement shining in her eyes.  
  
Kagura was equally surprised, and she looked at Yuki, who said nothing.  
  
Suddenly, at that moment, Tohru bustled in through the door, followed shortly by Kyou. "Tadaima!" Both of them said.  
  
Rin looked at the door, horror painted on her face. Tohru looked back at the black-haired girl, surprise tangled within her features. Kyou couldn't contain his shock. "Rin!"  
  
Yuki looked at Tohru. Kagura stared at Kyou questioningly. But Rin's gaze never left the other girl.  
  
"It's been a while." Tohru greeted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So how was it? Don't stab me because of the length~ Plz R&R! ^^ hope to write again soon! 


	8. Stay With Me

Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Thx for the reviews! ^_^ As always, they're my motivation. I have individual comments this time at the end.  
  
Sorry this took a while to get out. My Theory exam is coming up very soon and I want to pass . . . Plus I've recently discovered Photoshop! ^_^ I've been making wallpapers. . . some based on this fic. They're really horrible, but if you're interested, you can email me. I've written the next 2 chapters so those should be posted soon too. ^_^  
  
In the last chapter, the quotation "" marks were a little weird-ified on my computer. I apologize for that, if anyone else had the same problem (-.- ;;). Stupid computer.  
  
Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Cousin? What cousin?" Rin questioned, puzzlement shining in her eyes.  
  
Kagura was equally surprised, and she looked at Yuki, who said nothing.  
  
Suddenly, at that moment, Tohru bustled in through the door, followed shortly by Kyou. "Tadaima!" Both of them said.  
  
Rin looked at the door, horror painted on her face. Tohru looked back at the black-haired girl, surprise tangled within her features. Kyou couldn't contain his shock. "Rin!"  
  
Yuki looked at Tohru. Kagura stared at Kyou questioningly. But Rin's gaze never left the other girl.  
  
"It's been a while." Tohru greeted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The air in the room was silent and depressing. Kagura's tears would not stop flowing, as Yuki paced around the room, anger, pity, and disappointment brewed into one confused boy. Kyou faced away from both people, stuck in his own world, head bent low in shame.  
  
"Poor Tohru-chan. . . poor Tohru-chan. . . how could. . . she doesn't deserve something like that. . ." Kagura spoke, tears pouring. "How did she live. . . she must've missed them so much. . . if it were me, I'd. . . I'd. . ."  
  
Kagura covered her face in trembling hands, sobbing continuously. Yuki put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You never told me the story this way. . ." He said quietly. "You just said. . . but . . . how could you do that, Kyou? How could you be so cruel? How could you abandon her like that!?"  
  
Anger trembled in Yuki's hollow voice. Kyou stooped even lower.  
  
"HOW!? What have you been doing for eight years!? Why did you show up so late!?"  
  
"Yun-chan. . ." Kagura whispered, trying to stop him.  
  
"HOW!?"  
  
"You're right." Kyou muttered, facing them. Tears were evident, his teeth clenched, and his hands were also trembling. "You're right. I couldn't do anything."  
  
Yuki looked at the cat in awe. Kagura continued to cry.  
  
"I couldn't do anything. . ." Kyou murmured.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The night chill rose shivers around the both girls, as Tohru rocked back and forth on her feet in front of the porch. Rin stared at her. Her eyes showed despair.  
  
Tohru smiled warmly and looked towards Rin. "Wow, Rin, you've changed a lot, for the better."  
  
Rin pondered this. "Life. . . was hard, wasn't it. . ."  
  
Tohru shook her head. Rin chuckled. "I don't believe you. . ."  
  
She looked at Tohru again. "I heard you couldn't even get into college."  
  
"We never had the money." Tohru replied. "On the other hand, I heard you did very well in school! That's great news."  
  
Rin accepted the compliment.  
  
Tohru laughed quietly. She looked off into the moon. "When did you come back?"  
  
"Yesterday. . . Kaa-san and Ottou-san are coming in about a week or so." She said.  
  
Tohru froze. Her eyes grew misty, as she thought about her former parents. Rin realized what was going on.  
  
"How are they?" Then with a sad smile, she added, "Will they . . . remember me?"  
  
Rin forced a couple of tears to slide. She slowly shook her head.  
  
Tohru felt her eyes start to sting. "Really. . ."  
  
Rin decided to change the subject. "So, after highschool, what did you do?"  
  
"Oh, I work at a hotel!" Tohru declared proudly, forgetting her argument with the head.  
  
"Oh, I see." Suddenly, something sparked in the horse. "You. . . do you work at Yu-sempai's hotel?"  
  
"Yuki-kun? Oh, yes. I work as a maid." Tohru replied.  
  
Rin was shocked. Yuki-kun? He let her call him by his first name?  
  
She forced a smile. "Ne? We might be working together! I'm going there, too."  
  
"Really? Wai! Sugoi! Where are you going?" Tohru asked, happily.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Rin replied, "I'm Yu-sempai's new secretary."  
  
Tohru smiled widely. "Sugoi, ne? Yuki-kun would so appreciate someone like you!"  
  
Rin nodded. "You really haven't changed. . . still the nice, sweet, angelic Tohru." With that, she looked away. "Well, it's good to see you again. They didn't let me talk about you at home."  
  
Tohru froze.  
  
"We. . . moved away to America to forget you quickly, remember?" Rin said, shooting her a glance. "But. . . I kind of think it was a bit too much. To completely forget you like that. . ."  
  
An awkward silence lingered in the atmosphere. Rin picked herself up and started towards the door. "I think I'll go in. . . it's a little chilly out here."  
  
Tohru heard the door shut behind the flickers of Rin's long, black hair. She smiled sadly to herself. "It's okay. . . as long as I remember them. . . It's alright. . ." she spoke softly to herself, cradling her knees in her arms. "It's okay. . . don't cry. . . it's okay. . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The three stood upright from their sitting positions as Rin, followed by Tohru, walked in. They witnessed Rin smile fondly at Tohru. "Tohru, sleep here with us tonight, okay?" Then she looked towards Kyou. "Nii-san, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." With a wink and a wave at Yuki, she marched upstairs, towards Tohru's room.  
  
Tohru smiled weakly. Drawing a large breath, she spoke to the rest of the crowd. "I think I'll go home."  
  
Kyou was surprised. "Where do you think you're going at this time of night?"  
  
Tohru shook her head. "I have to go. I have to go to the hotel tomorrow, and sort some things out."  
  
Kyou nodded, snatching his jacket. "Let's go, then."  
  
Tohru looked at her brother, wide-eyed. "Iie, Kyou-kun." She then faced the nezumi. "Yuki-kun, could you take me home?"  
  
Yuki nodded, unable to face Tohru. "Uhn."  
  
But Kyou prevailed. "No, Tohru, I'll take you home."  
  
Tohru took her wrist from her brother's grasp, and gave him a heartbreaking smile. "Rin needs you." She said, before letting Yuki lead her out the door.  
  
Kyou stood by the doorway until the headlights of Yuki's car disappeared into the dark.  
  
"Kyou-kun," Kagura called, "Rin-chan."  
  
Kyou nodded, upset, dazed, as he slowly walked up the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuki could make out the contours of Tohru's distressed face thanks to the light of the full moon. He stretched a hand out to Tohru, but stopped midway. Shaking his head, he focused back onto the road.  
  
"Please, don't pity me." Tohru pleaded.  
  
Yuki looked at her. "I don't, Honda-san. As I told you before, I admire you."  
  
Tohru smiled weakly.  
  
Yuki spoke after a moment. "I don't pity you. . . because from now on, I'm going to protect you."  
  
Tohru looked up in surprise. Yuki gave her a sweet smile.  
  
"No matter what."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou slowly opened the door to Tohru's, or rather, Rin's bedroom. A pillow flung dangerously towards him, hitting him straight in the chest.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" The black haired girl roared.  
  
Kyou shut the door behind him and leaned against it. "Calm down." He muttered.  
  
Rin breathed heavily as she slumped on her bed. "Let's not tell mother."  
  
Kyou shot her a threatening look. "What?"  
  
"Let's not tell mother! It's only been about two years that she's recovered. If we tell her now, her health might plummet again!"  
  
"She got that disease because she missed Tohru. Because she couldn't see Tohru." Kyou spat.  
  
Rin's eyes watered. "Do you really have to put it that way?"  
  
Kyou looked away. "It's the only thing I can do. . . I want to let Tohru meet Okaa-san. . . because it's the only thing I can do for her."  
  
Rin stood up and faced her brother menacingly. "So, now that Tohru's here, I'm useless? You don't need someone like me, since that good, nice, pretty Tohru's here!?"  
  
"Sohma Rin!" Kyou yelled.  
  
"That's right, Nii-san! I'M Sohma Rin! She's Honda Tohru! I'm your sister! You're supposed to care about me!"  
  
She threw herself onto her bed, crying. Kyou was weak against women's tears, no matter who it was. He shakingly placed a hand on her shoulder, and whispered, "Let's . . . let's think about this, okay? Dammit. . ."  
  
From under her pillow, Rin's lips tightened. No matter what. . . I'll prevent it. . .no matter what happens. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru walked out of the maid's institute, carrying a large load of blankets to wash, and tied to her feet, she dragged a basket of sheets to do as well. She had begged for forgiveness, presenting the head with a nice gift, and in return, she had gotten her job back, with full work force. What she didn't realize though was that Yuki had kneeled before the head, asking for forgiveness as well. Oblivious to history, Tohru happily started to work again, looking forward to her break.  
  
A little before lunch, as Tohru finished the last bits of her laundry work off, her cellphone sang a merry tune. "Moshi moshi?" She greeted, a little tired. Soon, her monotonous expression brightened. "Kyou-kun!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sempai~~"  
  
"Stop it, Rin. People are watching." Yuki breathed, before shaking off the persistent horse. He gave her a short smile. "Is today your first day at work?"  
  
She shook her head. "That's tomorrow." She then looked at her watch. "Ah! Sempai! I'm hungry! Get me something to eat, please~"  
  
And she headed him off to the cafeteria, arm locked in a position Yuki couldn't rid of. After purchasing two small meals, they sat down together by the window, munching away.  
  
Rin smiled widely to her companion. Sunlight radiated off of him, making his princey beauty even more bright and blinding. She found herself completely at mercy with his captivating looks. Yuki stared out the window. The scenery was growing more appealing by the day, the orange leaves turning a handsome red, leaving room still for peaceful yellow.  
  
He then looked at Rin, then smiled. "Today's the last day I'm eating lunch with you."  
  
Rin glanced in his direction. "Nani?" Then she laughed. "Did you get a girlfriend or something?"  
  
Yuki nodded. "How did you know?"  
  
Rin laughed. "I wonder how long it'll last. . . two? Three months?"  
  
Yuki didn't find this funny at all. "No, much, much longer than that. This time, it's real."  
  
Rin eyed him suspiciously. She then shook her head and passed it off. "I doubt it. . . because I won't let you be taken by anyone else, other than me.  
  
Yuki also laughed to this. "Forget it, Rin. You should give up on me. I've never thought of you more than a sister."  
  
Ignoring Rin's deadly glare, Yuki munched away happily. "Mmm. . . this is good. . ." He lifted up his waterbottle. "A toast! To our last lunch together!"  
  
Rin kicked her chair as it clattered to the floor. She stared at Yuki, fuming with jealousy. "I'd better go." She muttered, before whisking off, sandwich abandoned. Yuki smiled sadly to himself.  
  
"Gomen, Rin." He murmured, before taking another bite.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru spilled outside, letting the breeze claim her hair. She glanced at her watch - she was a little early, but she never minded waiting for Kyou. It was wonderful that he was introducing her to all of his friends at his university. In a way, it surprised her that he had suddenly decided to take the job opportunity as an art teacher there, but she was happy for him. He was finally seeking out his future.  
  
All too soon, her thoughts were cut off by a white car entering in front of her. A patch of orange hair peeked out from the window. "Get on!" Kyou encouraged. Tohru did, and as she sat down beside her brother, she gave him a smile, that made Kyou's heart pound faster. "Arigatou, Kyou-kun." She said.  
  
Kyou blushed, with no clue as to why. He just stepped on the pedal and raced down the road, the autumn scenery blinding his eyes in beauty.  
  
When they arrived, Tohru gasped in awe. The university building was no less than spectacular. Its architectural design clearly screamed the high level of education going on inside the building, white limestone pillars in shape of greek and roman buildings. Sculptures of angels and holy creatures dominated the outline of the roof, whereas stain glass of every form of nature were shining brilliantly in response to the sunlight's call.  
  
The two stepped into the building timidly, walking up and down the hallway looking for Kyou's classroom. When they finally spotted it, a small, stout man ran up to them.  
  
"Aha! Kyou, you rascal, there you are!" He cried, pounding Kyou's shoulder roughly. "Will you hurry up? We need to get this done, you know!"  
  
Tohru laughed at her brother's flustered face and bowed. "Konnichiwa, I'm Honda Tohru. I'd be glad to help!"  
  
The man turned quickly from bugging Kyou and gingerly shook her hand. "Welcome, Tohru-chan, welcome! I'm the father of Kyou's best friend in highschool. I know about what happened."  
  
Tohru nodded gratefully. Kyou pushed the man out of the way and dove for two pails. "Alright, sempai, have it your way, we'll go get the water. We'll be back."  
  
His jolly laughter filled the classroom with merriment as he gave Kyou another hearty slap on the shoulder. "Alright, boy, don't procrastinate and get here soon!"  
  
Laughing, the two took off towards the washrooms. Kyou stole a glance at his sister. She was so brilliantly bright, her skin radiating with energy and colour. The solid sound that her heels made on the wooden floor brought a pleasurable melody to Kyou's ears. And her eyes. . . her eyes that shined brighter than any jewel, were more beautiful than any ocean, more rich and sincere than any substance in the world. He let her comforting scent proclaim his senses, as he drifted off into a dream of happiness, with her beside him. He felt. . . so comfortable with her, at ease, yet a yearning, a tint of excitement, a fast beating of the heart. What was this weird mood?  
  
Then everything returned to normal. He saw himself joking around, giving her little taps and noogies, watching her smile turn into a laugh. He knew that his feelings had never changed. He had, and always wanted to be, with her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Seconds turned into minutes, as minutes crawled into hours. Soon, the blinding glow of the setting sun illuminated the room. All was quiet except for the hushed conversation of Kyou and Tohru, as they sat, relaxing, on the window ledge, back to back. Tohru finished giggling as Kyou pointed out the position in which his sempai was sleeping in, on a nearby desk. Wiping the glass window in a slow, tired manner, their hands rotating in unison, Kyou felt Tohru's body shake as she laughed against his back, and he rested his head onto hers.  
  
"How was your first class today, Kyou-kun?" Tohru questioned.  
  
He shook his head. "They all thought I was a phony. Saying I wasn't much older than them. They ARE right, I AM only 26." He turned his head slightly, to see a part of her face, still curtained by her soft locks of hair. "Do I look that young, Tohru?"  
  
She giggled and shook her head vigorously. "Iie, you're definitely old. Really old, Kyou-kun! I can point out all the wrinkles on your face."  
  
The two laughed quietly, continuing to clean. Soon they both grew tired, and rested their hands. Silence filled the air, but in a very comfortable demeanor. Tohru closed her eyes, basking in the warmness of the sun and her brother's mere presence. Kyou did the same, soaking in all elements of his sister through his five senses. After a moment's silence, Tohru whispered, "Are you happy that you met me again, Kyou-kun?"  
  
No answer came from the orange-head. The pause lingered on, intoxicating the two. Kyou's hand started to inch, slowly, crawling, backwards. . . inch. . .by inch. . .  
  
A wave of electricity entered the relaxing pair as Kyou's pinky met with Tohru's. For some strange reason, Tohru's pulse started to quicken, as her heart nearly penetrated her ribs. His hand ventured on, now fully on top of hers. The warmth seared through her skin, and Tohru stifled a gasp. No. . . no. . . this can't be happening. . . she thought, as she tried to rip her hand out of her brother's grasp - but to no avail. Kyou kept a tight and strong hold, the boy's eyes looking determined, sinister, and his heart also pounding.  
  
Tohru slowly tilted her head towards her brothers, meeting his sincere crimson eyes. She felt her heart pace increase as he squeezed her hands, his calloused one holding her miniscule one tightly. The sunlight streamed its dying rays through the windows. And the two of them stayed there. . . that way. . . until the light's glows started to dim. All the while, hands intertwined in an unbreakable bond.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He felt the blood rush in his veins, as a tingling went up his spine. A sudden motivation had surged this morning, driving him to quickly stripping his suit, he jumped into his sweatpants and rushed outside, mounting his bike and clumsily pedaling down the road. A short distance away was Tohru, humming wistfully to herself.  
  
Smirking, he quickly pedaled up to her side, flicking his grey hair, making it sparkle in the sunlight. Tohru turned, and gave him a knowing smile, acknowledging his existence. The two headed to their workplaces, Yuki smirking uncontrollably, controlled by overflowing happiness that he was doing something with Tohru, something that he enjoyed.  
  
He glanced in her direction, purple globes focusing, lips twisting into a smile. "Honda-san, do you want to race?"  
  
Tohru looked up. "Eh?"  
  
Yuki flicked his hair again, mesmerizing Tohru. "If you win, I'll treat you to breakfast. If I win, I get to share an afternoon with you. Sounds good?"  
  
Before Tohru could reply, the prince paddled swiftly from her side. Laughing, Tohru chased after him. She was clearly ahead of him, Yuki uneasily stumbling behind her.  
  
A brilliantly red car slipped in to a parking space, a beautiful girl with smooth, sleek black hair stepping off, high heels clicking on the pavement. A frown was revealed as her sunglasses were slowly peeled off. Two bikes rode along beside her, a tired man and a giggly girl, marching side by side into the hotel, stunning smiles captivating the attention of the girl. Rin frowned darkly. She remembered what Yuki had said earlier.  
  
"Today is the last day I'm having lunch with you."  
  
"Much longer than that. . . this time, it's real."  
  
She let the glass doors slide to a close before aiming a kick into her tire. No way. . . she muttered. . . I won't let it happen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou sat back in his chair, relaxing in the afterglow of a morning class. Sunlight streamed through, making the cat purr subconsciously. He stretched luxuriously, little art formulas stirring inside his head. Suddenly, his head turned to his sketchbook. He picked it up, and started to sketch absentmindedly. When he focused onto his rough lines, a form of a small girl, brown locks shielding her face from view, looking timid and slightly sad, a small hint of a smile on her lips. He frowned. She shouldn't be looking that way. . . she should be happy. . . he added the final touches on her small hands, an electrifying sensation occupying his fingers.  
  
"It's not, is it?"  
  
Kyou jumped from his perch, cursing loudly. He spun around, anger embedded in his eyes, furious that he was seen doing such a weird activity, yet he relaxed once he saw the round belly of his sempai. "Sempai! What the. . ."  
  
"It's not, is it?" he asked again.  
  
Kyou was still puzzled. He cocked his head to the left, questioning him.  
  
"It's not a sister-brotherly feeling, is it. . . It's more than that, right?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru looked at the clock. She decided that she would go home earlier today, and prepare something tasty for Kyou. After all, today was his first real class, after he'd proven that he wasn't a phony teacher. She smiled as a weird sensation enveloped her hands, thinking about her brother.  
  
She was awakened by a new feeling, of a hand on her shoulder. She stared at the long, white fingers, nails painted pitch black. She stared into the murky eyes of Rin, tears streaming down her face. Standing up abruptly, she clasped her hand over the horse's worriedly. "Rin! What's wrong?"  
  
The girl collapsed into Tohru's arms, hugging her fiercely. "Tohru. . . Tohru. . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rin fiddled with her handkerchief as Tohru swallowed the new information.  
  
"Really. . . kaa-san was sick . . . because of me. . ." Tohru asked, shakingly.  
  
Rin nodded, a few more tears sliding down her cheeks. "It's not your fault. . . it was so hard, trying to forget you. . . for a while, she couldn't recognize me or nii-san. I guess she was in her own world, hand in hand with you."  
  
Tohru felt her vision melt in a blur as tears choked her. "Really. . . I. . . I never knew. . ."  
  
Rin suddenly turned to Tohru with a sense of urgency and desperation. "Tohru. . . Tohru I don't. . . I don't want okaa-san to be like that again. . . I don't want our family situation to break in a matter of hours again. . . I don't want the past to. . . What do I do?"  
  
Tohru clenched her fists, her eyes radiating determination. She bravely wiped away her tears. "I won't let it."  
  
Rin looked up, surprise and expectancy shining in her globes. "What. . . what do you mean?"  
  
Tohru fumbled for Rin's hand. "Don't worry Rin. . . your family. . . will be fine. I'll leave. Then everything will be better, ne? I'll leave. . . I can do that. . ."  
  
Rin turned her head away from the haunting blue eyes. A small smile crawled to her lips. She quickly replaced it with muffled sobs as she leaned on Tohru's shoulder, leaving her innocent partner to do the coaxing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What the hell. . ."  
  
Kyou dropped his bag in surprise as he saw, before him, a table set elegantly, along with candles, white tablecloth, and a present. And Tohru was there too, wearing an enormous grin. "Happy belated birthday, Kyou- kun!" She sang.  
  
Kyou walked up to her and frowned. Something was wrong. "Oi. What the hell is all this?"  
  
She shrugged off Kyou's accusing stare. "I told you. . . your belated birthday party! Let's eat, ne, Kyou-kun? I prepared all your favourite dishes."  
  
Kyou was led like a puppet to his cushioned chair, watching Tohru move quickly and happily before him. She clapped to his birthday song, and even blew out his candles with him. He felt happiness flood him, as the moments of his past which he appreciated blew in front of his face. Laughing and singing, Tohru was near him, talking briskly. He knew that this was her way, the way she lived, happily, cheerfully, optimistically. But something was wrong. And Kyou confirmed his suspicions when he opened his present.  
  
A ceramic cup, wrapped beautifully in satin white wrapping paper, sat on his palms, a small riceball situated in the middle.  
  
Tohru smiled, her blue eyes clouding strangely. "It's for you, Kyou-kun. Now that. . . Now that I've met you again, I don't need it anymore. You keep it. . . That way we'll be together always."  
  
Kyou looked up at his sister in awe. "Why? We can be together without the cups, Tohru."  
  
She laughed. "I know, just. . . it. . . it seems better."  
  
With that, Tohru collected the used dishes, hopping over to the sink. Kyou held the cup awkwardly in his hands. It felt cold, apart, unlike other times when he felt as if it belonged with him. He stared towards his sister. She seemed separated today as well. He didn't like the suspicions he was experiencing. He marched into his room, closing the door loudly to satisfy his frustration. Flopping onto a chair, he stared at the ceiling.  
  
Tohru quietly stopped the running water. Her eyes started to do the job as tears freely flowed down her cheeks. This is all for the best.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The darkness covered her figure as she tip toed down the hall, bag locked tightly with her fingers. She had done this before, it should be easier now. Continuing to quietly progress down the darkness, she fumbled for the doorknob, easing it open. She felt a rush of a cold autumn chill swish around her face, reminding her of the cold world she was about to step into.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Tohru gasped, bringing her free hand to her mouth. The slightly opened door in front of her closed shut, accompanied by fast footsteps behind her. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Drawing in a deep breath, Tohru whispered to the door, unwilling to face her brother. "Darn. . . you found me."  
  
Kyou swallowed hard, reaching for his sister's bag. "Give it."  
  
Tohru tugged at it as well, tears forming near her eyes.  
  
"Give it to me." Kyou growled dangerously.  
  
Tohru did not oblige, pulling the bag towards her again, eyes growing dangerously wet.  
  
"SOHMA TOHRU!" Kyou yelled, piercing the darkness with his strong voice.  
  
Tohru defiantly looked up at him. "Iie, Kyou-kun. I'm not Sohma Tohru. I'm Honda Tohru. Why can't you understand that? Kyou-kun, I thought I would be happy if I ever met you again. So I worked hard. I worked so hard, thinking about the things we could say, things we could do, if we saw each other again. Do you know the happiness I felt? I was so proud. . . But. . . now that we've met, I don't feel happy at all. Why am I like this, Kyou-kun? Why do I feel so miserable? It would have been better. . . If we had never met."  
  
Kyou's deathgrip on Tohru's bag did not even think of loosening. "No, Tohru, it's not like that."  
  
"What's not like that, Kyou-kun?" Tohru cried, agony ringing in her tone. "Just. . . let me go. . . Please, just let me go. We can pretend as if we've never met before. We can just. . . then everyone will be happy. Please. . ."  
  
Tohru felt her voice die away as she finished. Kyou's grip untangled from the bag, his eyes unfocusing. Tohru swiftly turned around, placing her hand on the knob, preparing to turn it.  
  
"No."  
  
Tohru was rooted to the spot. Kyou's strong hand reached out, turning her around to face him. She felt warmth, comfort, and love surround her as she fell into his chest, Kyou's arms heavily surrounding her small shoulders. "So. . . so what if we're not family? Tohru. . . Tohru. . . Tohru . . . I could just live by calling your name. . . Tohru . . . stay with me, Tohru. . ."  
  
The moment lasted longer than it should've, as Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyou's body as tightly as possible before the warmth left her, a small orange cat clinging feverishly onto her shoulders. "Tohru. . . stay with me. . ."  
  
Speechless, the girl was planted to the floor, squeezing the feline close to her heart.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So how was it? Okay, time for individual comments~ Cookies, are they?  
  
Friend of Shippou: I'm so glad you liked it so much! It really isn't that great, but nevertheless your comments are very encouraging. ^_^ Death due to a fanfic? I feel like I'd experience something like that after I read some stories. It really is a tragic fate. You never get to read the rest of the fic. ^_^ Anyways thanks!  
  
Sakura: Lol, thank you so much. Sorry I can't make Tohru an idol, the skeleton of the show I'm basing this on does not let me do that. But thanks so much for the TWO reviews!!!  
  
Mae: Thanks!! Aww, it would be too cruel if Rin met a fate like that. Actually, I'm planning to let her live until the end. But sometimes, even I get pissed off at her. ^o^ I hope the way I'm developing the relationship between Kyou and Tohru doesn't disappoint you. ^_^  
  
Shadypony: Hehe, if you like, I'll make my chapters even longer. But in this one, I ran out of plot-ness. . . ^_^ Yes, Kagura will get mad. I'm sorry that I didn't put too much of Kagura OR Yuki in this chapter . . . a lot of them in the next. ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Fate: *blushes* awww, thanks! I really don't think this story is that great, I'm just so thankful people are actually reading it. ^_^ Thank you!  
  
Carpetfibers: This story is nothing compared to yours. Thank you for reviewing! You're like a role model in fanfiction for me. ^_^ I hope I don't disappoint you somewhere along the way!  
  
Kana: Lol, if this story was any longer, fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it. ^o^ Thanks for the encouragements and review!  
  
NieA: Thank you!! Lol, since so many people like the long chapters, the next two will be EXTRA long. ^_^ I'm so happy that my story is having an influence on your emotions. It's making me feel so happy! Thank you!!  
  
Sakuya: I am so sorry!!! The funny symbols appeared on my computer too. I have no idea where they came from, it didn't do that to any other chapter. But thank you for reading the horrible chapter anyway!!!  
  
Whew, sorry if the cookies(?) were really bad. ^_^ And sorry for the character OOC'ness!!!!! AHH! I will get the next chapter out preferably by the weekends. ^_^ THANKS SO MUCH! 


	9. Impossible To Return

Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: This chapter is pretty disappointing. . . I apologize for my horrible writing!! Thank you so much for the tons of reviews. . . made me supah happy. ^_^ Please feel welcome to flame this chapter. It really is a failure (  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagura stood up triumphantly, dusting her hands. "That's it, Yun-chan! That's all of it."  
  
Yuki quickly shifted his eyes around his art equipment, then smiled broadly at Kagura. "Thanks, Kagura. This really is it."  
  
He traced his fingers over the dusty equipment. Kagura smiled widely. "It's a great thing you're starting art again. After I finish my painting, and Kyou-kun does, we can add Yun-chan's as well to our entry products for the upcoming competition!"  
  
Yuki nodded. He then basked in the days when he was free to paint, to draw his heart. Then he had switched to art engineering.  
  
Kagura looked at him with an evil eye. "I know why you've decided to start again, Yun-chan!"  
  
Yuki looked up, puzzled. "What?"  
  
"You're going to paint Tohru-chan, you hopeless romantic!"  
  
Yuki blushed deeply at this remark, losing his composure once again. He looked away from the smiling boar, suddenly interested in his feet. But he smiled nevertheless. Imagining Tohru, sitting elegantly, occupying one of his canvases. . . he was happy just thinking about it.  
  
"Have you confessed to her yet?"  
  
Yuki shook his head. "I have to do it soon, preferably today." He got up, in a motion to prepare coffee. "Sorry I made you come all the way down here. . . just for my equipment. The least I can do is treat you to some coffee."  
  
Kagura laughed. "Why, you gentle prince! Kyou-kun would never offer me a drink. He's too busy trying to chase me away. And plus, I came here because Kyou-kun said he needed to talk to me. This is the first time he's ever needed me."  
  
Yuki brushed off Kagura's sad comment. "What are you saying? That baka neko's needed you all the time."  
  
Kagura smiled weakly. "But he's never loved me."  
  
Yuki sighed. "Kagura. . ."  
  
"It's okay." She said. "I knew all the time. But I also think. . . that while we live together, we can confide in each other, then maybe, a fragment of love will sprout. . . then maybe we could be happy."  
  
Yuki smirked into his coffee. "I never knew you were so patient."  
  
She laughed hollowly. "I live this way. . . I tell myself this, kind of like taking drugs. But when the drug effects wear away. . . I feel so alone. . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kyou-kun?"  
  
Silence answered the small girl as she stepped inside, a plastic bag full of Kyou's favourite foods clenched in her hand. Placing it delicately on the table, she looked around. His cabin was actually quite clean. She smiled. Tohru was doing a good job of taking care of him.  
  
Then her eyes turned to two ceramic cups lined on the table. A riceball, and a small, orange cat with burning crimson eyes. Her gray eyes widened in shock. They were tied together. An invisible ribbon, a bond, between the cups. . . below that was a small sketchbook. Shakingly, she turned the pages. Apples, trees. . . then. . . a small girl, a hint of sadness shining in her eyes. Then she realized. . .  
  
Taken over by shock, she dropped onto a nearby couch, Kyou's words over the phone, ringing in her head.  
  
"I. . . have to tell you something. Should I go over to Tokyo tomorrow?"  
  
"Iie, Kyou-kun. I'll go. . . I have to give something to Yun-chan, anyway."  
  
A small creak sounded with a light snap of a door. Kyou bustled in, a heavy bundle of books slung over his shoulder. He threw off his coat, and started to walk towards the kitchen. Along the way, he noticed a patch of brown hair protruding from the couches. It couldn't be Tohru. . .  
  
"Kagura?"  
  
He walked over to the couch, and sat down, facing her. She immediately turned her grey eyes away from him. He felt something in him sting. "Did I make you wait? Today's morning class kind of dragged on."  
  
Kagura nodded slowly. Kyou swallowed hard, taking in two large gulps of air. He looked at his fiancé. "I. . . have to tell you something, Kagura."  
  
"I have to tell you something too, Kyou-kun." She retorted, taking Kyou by full surprise. "Let's get married."  
  
Kyou stared, long and hard at her, as she continued, her feelings pouring out of her. "Let's get married, Kyou-kun. I hate this. . . constantly moving from here and Tokyo. Honestly, I'm angry. You hid everything from me. . . about moving back here from America before our engagement, about Tohru-chan. And on top of that, you decided to live with her. . . I can't stand it anymore. . . Kyou-kun. . ."  
  
Kyou couldn't look at the older girl anymore. "I. . . can't, Kagura."  
  
"Why not? Why not, Kyou-kun? It was planned, wasn't it? It was. . . it was planned. . ." Kagura wailed, her sobs coming out subtly.  
  
Kyou couldn't answer.  
  
"Kyou-kun, look at me. . . look at me. . ."  
  
He turned his eyes slightly.  
  
"Don't. . . don't you love me? Ne? Kyou-kun?" She said, desperation echoing through her words.  
  
Kyou bowed his head. "I thought. . . if I tried hard enough . . . I could. . ."  
  
Kagura felt her heart shatter. . . Kyou had held it too tightly. . . she felt the pieces melt away, searing all other organs of her body as the hot liquid oozed its way out of her system. She had lost.  
  
"I wanted to tell you. . . before this got any farther. Because I like you. . . I like you as my sister, someone I can run to. I adore you like my own mother. I don't want to hurt you. . ."  
  
Kagura shook her head violently, grabbing her cat knapsack and standing up abruptly, her hair falling down to her eyes, shielding the grey waterfalls. "I'm not going to listen. I won't listen. . . not to those words. . ."  
  
She marched to the door, Kyou tagging along behind her. She stopped abruptly at the knob, piercing Kyou with a pain filled gaze. "I'm not going to lose you, Kyou-kun . . ." With that, she turned the handle. "I'll call you."  
  
Kyou heard the door shut dangerously loudly in front of his eyes. He punched it with all his might. He didn't want things to turn out this way. . . he really didn't want to hurt her. But he knew he had to. . . because he knew that all of the little love he had in the first place for her, had now run off to someone else.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru knocked brightly on Yuki's door. She was greeted by happy azure eyes. "Come in, Honda-san."  
  
Tohru did as she was told, bowing respectfully to the Sohma. "Hai, what did you need me for, Yuki-kun?"  
  
Yuki shifted his eyes nervously. "Er. . . mm. . . could you sit down, Honda- san?"  
  
Puzzled, Tohru did as she was told. She couldn't help but stand up and shriek in shock when Yuki kneeled before her, his head bent low, hands resting on the arms of her chair. "Yuki-kun! Yuki-kun! What are you doing? Please get up! Yuki-kun!"  
  
"Honda-san!" Yuki replied, rather loudly but decisively. Tohru immediately hushed. "I've. . . been trying to tell you this. . . but it's something I've experienced for the first time. Whenever I see you . . . I feel overwhelming happiness. When you smile at me. . . I feel as if I'm about to burst. And when you show your kindness. . . I feel my wall melt, and something stir in the bottom of my heart."  
  
He lifted his head upto a stunned Tohru, his silver hair gleaming in the sunlight. "Honda-san. . . I think. . . I think I . . . love you."  
  
Tohru gasped, her blue eyes widening in shock and pain. Sohma Yuki, soon to be master of the hotel, in love. . . with her? It made no sense. . . and she felt her heart ache. . . she wanted to love him back, she wanted to comfort the once ice-cold man. . . but her heart didn't belong to him. It. . . it didn't belong. . .  
  
She stood up, tears gathering in her eyes as she witnessed the agony in Yuki's purple globes. "G. . . gomenasai. . . I. . . I can't. . ." and with that, she took off, hand covering her lips. Yuki kneeled that way, staring at the cushion that Tohru had occupied moments ago. He let his heart crumble. A stray tear slid onto the white floor, causing Yuki to laugh hollowly. "I. . . I'm crying. . . crying. . . Honda-san. . . I even cry for you. . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru rushed outside, the colourful leaves comforting her slightly. Her tears had stopped, but the shock and distress which she was experiencing didn't seem to let up. She let her hand dangle at her side, thinking about Yuki's words. Love. . . her. . . this couldn't. . . not now. . . not. . .  
  
Suddenly the tears threatened to choke her again. Why did she have to hurt him? He had gone through enough pain. Why did she have to? Above all people?  
  
She walked weakly across the field of her workplace. She was surprised to see another pair of feet enter her vision. She looked up to see a teary, weary Kagura in front of her, face pale, eyes murky. She gasped. "Kagura- san!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The wind ruffled the two women's skirts as it carried a couple of fallen leaves across the ground. Kagura sighed deeply. "I fought with Kyou-kun."  
  
Tohru looked at her, wide-eyed. Kagura stared at the younger girl desperately. "Please help me, Tohru-chan. . . the only person that can help me now is you. . ."  
  
She grasped Tohru's hands tightly in her own. "Please. . . If it comes to you, Kyou-kun will do anything. . . because you're his. . ." taking a gulp, "you're his sister."  
  
Tohru looked up, realization hitting her. "Because. . . because I'm his sister. . ."  
  
Kagura nodded feverishly. "Please help me. . . when I was dating Kyou-kun, I knew I was of no use to Kyou-kun, my possessiveness would just hurt him. . . but now, I know . . . I'm nothing without him. Tohru-chan. . . onegai. . .I need him . . . I'm so sorry. . ."  
  
Tohru shook her head, closing her eyes, afraid that tears would flow again. "Please. . . please don't be sorry. . . don't be sorry. . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru tiredly rode back to her and Kyou's home. Sighing deeply, she thought about what Kagura had said to her earlier. Because she's his sister. That's why he cared for her so much. Because. . . they were siblings. That's why Kyou held her back yesterday. That's why he held her hand that way. Because he loved her. . . as a sister. She smiled sadly to herself. How foolish she was, to think . . . to think it was more than that. To think such a dreadful thing. . .  
  
She stepped through the white door, and closed it shut quietly. Looking up near the window, she gasped. A blood stain was marked on the wall. Rushing towards the living room, she saw a bloodstained hand, leading upto crimson eyes. "Kyou-kun!" She screamed, rushing to her brother's injury. "What happened? Why are you hurt like this? Kyou-kun!"  
  
Kyou looked up at her, as she panicked around the room, searching for a first aid kit. She nearly flew back, a gauze and sterilizers in her hand. Her soft touch brought waves of happiness surge through the cat's body as she dabbed at his wound. Even though it stung, after she blew lightly on them, the pain would subside. Carefully wrapping the gauze around his knuckles, carefully securing it on. She looked into his ruby eyes that had not left her for an instant. She felt colour rise to her cheeks as she looked away. Kyou muttered a small thanks, before returning to his thoughts.  
  
Tohru stole a sideway glance at her 'brother'. Then she felt the need to ask. "Kyou-kun, did you fight with Kagura-san?"  
  
Kyou flinched. Then he slowly nodded.  
  
"W-why?" she croaked.  
  
Kyou turned towards her, with burning pupils. "Because. . . because I love someone else."  
  
Tohru stood up abruptly, tears staining her cheeks again. "How could you do that to her? Do you know what state she's in? She's. . . she loves you so dearly, Kyou-kun. . . Don't hurt her, you have to be happy with her. . . You have to. . ."  
  
Kyou stood up as well. "Tohru. . . what. . ."  
  
She looked at him, her blue eyes pleading. "Kyou-kun, please be happy with her. . . please. . . so I could believe. . . that you. . . that you. . ."  
  
Covering her mouth, Tohru dashed away from the house, towards the hotel. Kyou was dumbfounded. What had just happened? He had made Tohru cry again. But this time he wasn't sure what had happened. Cursing, he flopped back onto the couch, his head throbbing painfully. What had he done?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuki stared longingly out of his balcony, still dazed from the rejection. He chuckled dangerously. He loved her. . . and he had told her. . . but she had said she couldn't. . . love him back.  
  
He breathed in the cold night air, closing his eyes muddled with pain. How could he have let her go? He should have begged for her love, he knew he couldn't live without her anymore. He didn't want to be just friends. He wanted to be with her, sharing everything he possibly could with the one woman he truly loved.  
  
Yuki was snapped out of his thoughts by a rapid knock on his door. It can't be. . . he thought, as he quickly walked over, wrenching it open. There, in front of him, stood Tohru, panting as if she had run a couple of hours. Yuki couldn't contain his surprise, happiness, and curiosity. "Honda- san!!!"  
  
"Yuki-kun. . ." Tohru wheezed, looking up into his eyes, her own stained with tears. "It. . . it hurts so much. . . love hurts so much. . . I know how you feel. . . I'm so sorry. . ."  
  
Yuki swallowed hard. What was going on?  
  
"I. . . I don't love you. . ." she continued, "but I can try. I can try, Yuki-kun. . . trying will help overcome this pain. I. . . if you're still willing, take me. . . I'll be by your side. . . gomenasai, Yuki-kun. . . this is all I can do. . ."  
  
Yuki stepped forward towards her, pressing her shoulder to his forehead. "Arigatou, Honda-san. . . thank you. . . for even being willing to try. I'll. . . I'll help you. I'll ease your pains and I'll bring you happiness. . . I'll protect you. . ."  
  
With that, he took a package out of his pockets, and drew out a small necklace. Tohru gasped as he drew it around her neck, letting it dangle by her collarbones. The ocean blue stone shined magnificently in the soft eerie night. "Because. . . because this was the colour of the eyes I've grown to love so much." He said, before he smiled down at her. "Honda-san, whoever is hurting you right now, I promise I won't repeat what he has done. I promise I'll make you happy."  
  
Tohru wept uncontrollably, even though she knew how much it would upset Yuki. The sounds of her agonizing sobs were carried through the wind, disturbing Kyou in his restless sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn came quickly as Kyou sat up in bed, pondering last night's events. What Tohru had said before she dashed out. . . so she could believe. . . believe what?  
  
He marched out to the front porch, the ocean scent lingering in the early morning air. He was upset that Tohru had not yet come back. He was also worried sick.  
  
Suddenly, his head jerked around to see a pair of headlights enter the driveway. "Tohru?" He shouted, before his heart plummeted to the way bottom. Kagura stepped out of her car, smiling sadly. Kyou also smiled weakly. He watched the girl walk up to him, and turn her eyes away from his disappointed gaze.  
  
"Were you expecting someone?" Kagura asked softly.  
  
Kyou decided not to answer. "How are you?" he whispered.  
  
"How do you think?" Kagura spat.  
  
Kyou felt the need to apologize. "I'm . . . I'm. . ."  
  
"Don't say you're sorry. . . I don't want to hear it." Kagura said, looking a little more than upset. Then she realized the hurt and pain in Kyou's features. Sighing, she brightened her tone. "If you're really sorry, can you go somewhere with me?"  
  
Kyou stepped into his car, following curtly after Kagura.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
Kyou stood still, silent and watchful. He stared at the art equipment littered aimlessly over the room, a shabby excuse for a bed, and a cute stuffed animal of an orange cat sitting on a small drawer. Someone must have moved quickly in here, he thought, looking at the many boxes around the hall.  
  
Kagura quietly led him to a small couch, as she sat, sipping her coffee. "It's my apartment. I moved here last night. I still have to bring a couple of more furniture from Tokyo, but it's about settled in."  
  
Kyou stared at her. "Kagura. . ."  
  
"I know, Kyou-kun, that you don't love me, you've never loved me. . . but still, I like being with you. I know that letting you go will be a lot better for me. I know. . . I'm not stupid."  
  
"I haven't told you something, Kagura." Kyou growled, his voice raspy. "I. . . I love someone else."  
  
Kagura's eyes widened in shock, quick to fill with tears. "Why are you being so cruel to me, Kyou-kun? Are you trying to make me stop? Because I won't, Kyou-kun. . . I love you too much. . . I can't. . ."  
  
Kyou continued to stare at the floor.  
  
"The person you love. . ." Kagura continued, weeping, "Does she love you back?"  
  
Kyou froze, as stiff as a board.  
  
"If I leave you, can you get married to her? Can you be with her?"  
  
Kyou thought about this, landing on the conclusion that he couldn't. His heart sinking further, he stared into Kagura's wide, gray eyes. "Kagura. . . that person. . . she's -"  
  
Ding, dong!  
  
Kyou jumped in surprise as Kagura slowly got up. "That must be Yun-chan and Tohru-chan. I invited them for breakfast. She slept at his hotel's dormitory with her friend last night." Kagura whispered, before walking to the door. Kyou was still stunned at what he had heard. Tohru? And Yuki?  
  
"This place is nice, Kagura!" came Yuki's voice from the doorway.  
  
Kagura giggled. "Thanks, Yun-chan. Breakfast is about ready, you can go take a seat in the living room."  
  
Kyou's burning glance landed instantaneously on the two walking in. Tohru's blue eyes widened in shock, as she witnessed Kyou's eyes literally penetrate through her. He stood up to progress towards her, but Yuki, oblivious to their guest, shuffled her hand into his, squeezing tightly. Kyou stopped and stared. Tohru couldn't look at him. And Yuki, finally noticing his best friend, felt uneasy at the deathly glare he was imposing on him and Tohru. Kyou stood up and marched towards her roughly, taking her other hand. He dragged her out, Tohru following hopelessly. Yuki stared, as the door slammed, Kagura sinking to the floor.  
  
Kyou quickly pushed the down button on the elevator, all the while clinging to Tohru's hand. As soon as the two reached the comfort of the cool morning air, he let her go, continuing to stare at his shoes.  
  
Tohru tried to smile. She succeeded, unconvincingly. "Kyou-kun." She called.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Gomen, for rushing out on you that way last night." She said. "Kyou-kun and Kagura-san. . . you two are so perfect for each other. The sudden jealousy I felt when I saw you and Kagura-san together. . . I wanted to be happy too. It's unfair, ne? If my brother gets to be happy, and I stay miserable."  
  
Giggling, she continued. "Yuki-kun. . . he's a really nice person. He says he loves me. . . and he's sincere about it. I've never had anyone love me that much. . . it's been so long since I've felt love. . ."  
  
Kyou-kun turned his ruby eyes towards her. "Please. . . be happy for me, ne? The way I am for you and Kagura-san?"  
  
Kyou shook his head vigorously. "Dammit, Tohru. . . I can't. I can't. . ."  
  
Kyou brought his hand up to brush the tears sliding down her cheeks. Tohru, scared, upset and confused, stepped back. "Why?" she whispered, flinching at the desperate tone of her voice. Kyou continued to step towards her. Clutching her hand, he fiercely pulled her into his car, driving away from the apartment building. Tohru was confused. "What are you doing, Kyou-kun? Yuki-kun and Kagura-san are still waiting inside!"  
  
Kyou gave no reply. He quickly parked into their house, pulling Tohru out of the car behind him, Tohru resisting Kyou's sudden, strange actions. She was pulled to the front of their cabin, Kyou's crimson eyes gazing madly into her own blue ones. "Tohru. . . let's not lie to each other. I hate lying to you."  
  
She looked up, a mixture of emotions bubbling within her.  
  
"Let's be honest. . . if we don't, we're all going to be miserable later on. . . that nezumi, you, me, even Kagura."  
  
Tohru took a deep breath, preparing for what Kyou was about to say.  
  
"You don't love him. . . do you?"  
  
Tohru froze.  
  
"You don't love Yuki, do you?"  
  
Tohru's strength faultered, as tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"You love someone else, don't you?"  
  
Tohru looked into her brother's determined eyes, unable to say anything. Just then, a large van piled into their driveway. The two both looked at the strange new car. Kyou started to become worried as the strange new car parked dangerously close to his own. A woman in her early fifties and an equally old man stepped out, talking merrily to each other. The driver went straight to the trunks, pulling out all the luggage.  
  
Kyou's jaw fell in surprise, Tohru gasping, covering her mouth to stifle her sobs. The two elderly people stepped towards the house, the woman smiling widely. "Kyou!" She said, happily. She turned her eyes to his side, and her eyes widened, her smile faultering. The brown, golden hair, the blue eyes and the small, white hands. "T. . . Tohru?" She said, as her husband joined her side, equally surprised, his dark gray hair billowing in the wind. "Tohru? Tohru? Is it really Tohru?"  
  
". . . Kaa-san. . ." Tohru whispered, before her former mother drew her into her arms, squeezing her tightly. "Tohru. . . Tohru. . . my Tohru. . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou sat next to his father in the living room, as Tohru and his mother shared a decent conversation in his own room. His father remained silent, as Kyou continued to do the same. Kazuma lifted his head up and smiled, sad, and drew out a long sigh.  
  
"She's beautiful." He said.  
  
Kyou nodded.  
  
"So, she works at a hotel?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"That's. . . that's great. . ." Kazuma said, before drawing out another sigh. "Leaving to America. . . it was a decision I'd regret for the rest of my life. . . we should have never left her. . . Tohru. . . I'm so happy she grew up, still the bright, angelic Tohru. . ."  
  
Kyou paid no further attention to his father's ramblings. All he could pay attention to was the soft crying noises issuing from his room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kaa-san, please don't cry. . ." Tohru pleaded, handing her another tissue.  
  
Miyako dabbed at her eyes again, staring into her daughter's welcoming eyes. "Tohru. . . you've grown. . . a lot."  
  
Tohru smiled, holding her mother's hand close.  
  
Miyako's eyes started to water again. "What do I do, Tohru? I can't cry. . .if I cry, your face gets all blurry. . . I should stop crying. . . but Tohru. . ."  
  
Tohru felt her eyes get stingy. As she held her mother's hand, she felt the warmth and the comfort that she thought she had lost years ago flood back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miyako stepped out of Kyou's room, hand in hand with Tohru. Kazuma and Kyou stood up, both smiling. The women also smiled back.  
  
Kazuma clapped his hands in the air. "Well, now that we've all united, let's have a party!" He said, in a very fatherly way. "Kyou, go call Rin and Kagura. They're both here, right? Oh, and Yuki. Ha, I haven't seen that boy in a while. Come on! Let's celebrate!"  
  
Laughing, the four sprang into action. Tohru left to set up the cutlery, while Kyou walked over to the phone. Miyako lightly touched her son's arm. He turned from dialing, and looked at his mother. "Kyou. . . my son. . . Can I talk to you?"  
  
He found himself sitting on the couch again, this time, facing his mother.  
  
"Kyou, you love Tohru, don't you?"  
  
Kyou felt something bite a chunk out of him. What did his mother just say?  
  
"You still love her and treasure her as a sister, right?"  
  
Kyou sighed in relief. But something bitter also took its place in him. He knew he loved her, and god, he treasured her beyond anything else, but he also knew it wasn't in the way his mother hoped it was.  
  
"When you two were born. . . I always hoped that forever and ever, you two would remain the most friendly and close siblings in the world. The way you cared for Tohru brought tears to my eyes. . . Kyou, we can never abandon Tohru. Promise me. . . promise me you'll always be there for her, caring for her as your sister, please? Promise me. . ."  
  
Kyou knew the answer he had to say. He had to abandon it. . . he had to abandon the feeling he felt for Tohru now. It would all be okay. . . this way, he could always be with Tohru. He drew in a steady breath. "H. . . hai. . . I will. . . I will. . ."  
  
Tohru turned her head away, quick to hide her tears. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help it. She turned into the kitchen again, her heart breaking under a heavy weight. Sister, brother. . . he'll protect me as a family. . . isn't that good enough? But why do I keep. . . wanting more?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rin's black car quickly pulled into the already over-filled driveway. Hopping briskly out of her car, she bounded in, happiness whisking her off her feet. The thought of seeing her parents again made her shiver with glee.  
  
She literally kicked the door open to face her father. "Ottou-san!" she cried, running upto him, careful not to transform right then and there. Her father laughed, as he held his daughter's hands tightly. "You should have told me you were coming, Ttou-san," she scolded, "I could have gone to the airport, you know."  
  
Kazuma laughed. "That far? I wouldn't want my Rin to do such a tedious thing. Besides, you should be more than busy with your new work."  
  
Giggling, Rin turned quickly to her mother, coming out of the kitchen. "Kaa- san!" She cried, jumping into her mother's arms. Miyako weakly hugged the horse, before slightly pushing her away. A little confused, Rin started to babble. "Mah, what's all this food for?"  
  
"Well, since we've all met now, your father decided to hold a so-called party." She replied.  
  
Rin jumped in happiness. "Yay! I was just getting hungry too! This is great, kaa-san!"  
  
Miyako nodded, and shot Rin a painful look. "Anou. . . Rin. . ." she said, as her daughter's sharp black eyes focused on her again. "Why didn't you tell us you met Tohru again?"  
  
Rin's smile flew away as her mother stopped talking. At that moment, Tohru bustled in, Kyou just a couple of paces behind her. Gasping, Tohru looked at Rin, who shot her a deathly glare. Her blue eyes widened as Rin stomped out of the house. "Rin! Anou. . . Matte!" She cried, as she chased after her, Kyou following shortly.  
  
Outside, Rin turned to her car, about to leave. Tohru chased after her, clutching her arm. "Rin, don't go, you just got here, what-"  
  
A cold, harsh slap landed squarely on Tohru's delicate cheek. Surprised, and upset, Tohru's grip on Rin's arm loosened. Kyou ran up to Tohru, and stared at her in horror. "Tohru. . ." he then looked at Rin. "Dammit, Rin! What the hell did you just do!?"  
  
Rin shot her brother an icy glance as she piled into her car, driving away. Just then, another car took her place as Yuki hurriedly ran out, having witnessed the whole scene. "Honda-san! Are you alright? Here, let me see. . ."  
  
Kyou reluctantly left the mouse to tend to Tohru while he faced Kagura uncertainly. She gave him a frail smile. Kyou had no choice but to smile back. Still, his eyes kept drifting back towards the sad, blue eyes of Tohru. He nodded to Kagura once, and took Tohru's hand. He then led her off into the ocean, leaving Yuki and Kagura alone, shocked, all over again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rin haulted to a stop in the middle of a deserted patch of land. Tears cascading down her cheeks, she slammed her fists into the steering wheel. "Why . . . why. . . why!?" she screamed, flailing all limbs of her body onto her car. "Why. . . why. . . I'm their daughter. . . why. . . why does Tohru get all the princess treatment still? I deserve it! I DO! I'M SOHMA RIN!!!"  
  
She continued to weep uncontrollably, shaking in realization of defeat. Suddenly, her black locks shook violently as Rin shook her head vigorously. "No. . . she won't win. . . I can't let her win. . . I've worked too hard for this. . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru stood with the wind against her back, staring at Kyou who was facing the ocean directly. He had let go of her hand, and was now shoving his own roughly into his pockets.  
  
"Tohru. . ." he started, "Sorry. . . for my actions this morning."  
  
Tohru smiled sweetly. "Iie, it's alright, Kyou-kun."  
  
He turned his eyes towards her. "I've been thinking. About how. . . my life seemed so much better with you in it. . ."  
  
Tohru nodded, looking away from her brother's fiery stare.  
  
"Let's. . . let's stay this way. . ." Kyou said, his voice breaking. "Forever. . . as. . . as. . . sister and brother."  
  
Tohru nodded painfully once again, Kyou continuing for a split second more before his voice completely shut down. "That way. . . we can't betray or sadden anyone. . . but still stay together. . ."  
  
Tohru smiled, turning around to face their ocean together with her brother. The two of them remained, by their ocean full of memories, as the waves continued to crash onto the sand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was evening. Yuki ventured into his hotel room, and loosening his tie, threw his jacket onto his couch. He searched around in his fridge for a bottle of beer, and when he succeeded, headed over to his bed. He looked up to see an orange-haired boy sitting, staring at him. Yuki found himself to be not at all surprised. Kyou smirked. "Oi, kuso nezumi, feel like pouring me a glass too?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou drained his third glass and looked at his friend beside him. Yuki sipped his glass as the wind soared through his silver hair. "This balcony's the best place to drink." He commented.  
  
Kyou chuckled. "Sorry," he muttered. "Crap, I seem to be saying a lot of that word now. . ."  
  
Yuki looked at him. "for what?"  
  
"For taking your girlfriend on little walks today." He muttered. Kyou poured himself another glass, swishing it around in his cup.  
  
Yuki laughed. "Doesn't matter. Now that you mention it, baka neko, it did seem like as if you had feelings for her or something today."  
  
Kyou smirked. Drinking heartily again, he looked up at the mouse. "Do you like her that much?"  
  
Yuki nodded drowsily. "She's the one light in my life."  
  
Kyou pounded his fist on the balcony ledge. "Oi. Don't get all poetic on me. I hate it."  
  
Yuki chuckled again.  
  
"If you want to go out with her, you have to know a couple of things."  
  
Yuki eyed him curiously. "Like what?"  
  
Kyou smiled, recalling the habits of him and his sister. "First off. . . hmm. . . Tohru . . . she smiles to hide her sadness or anger."  
  
Yuki laughed. "Yeah, I found that out on my own."  
  
Kyou ignored this and continued. "And when she sleeps. . . she always sticks to the wall. . . like a damn slug or something."  
  
Yuki snorted into his cup.  
  
"And. . . ever since she was young. . . her hair. . . it was so long. . . she never liked cutting it. She never forgot to say 'Ittadakimasu' before meals. . . She loved to pretend that. . . that I was god. . . and forgive my sins." With this, he laughed hollowly. "She couldn't do any goddam sport. When she first learned how to ride a bike, she got crushed under a truck. And when she's in pain. . . she always bites her lower lip. Two mini wrinkles crease her nose if she's really hurting to death." Sad memories brought pain to gnaw at Kyou's heart again. Yuki continued to stare, the amusing moments dragging out into awkward speeches by Kyou. He witnessed the cat's eyes start to water.  
  
Kyou looked up from his cup and saw Yuki stare at him. "Oi. . . stop doing that. Dammit."  
  
Yuki smirked and looked away. After a moment of silence, Kyou slammed his fist into the ledge again. "Shit. How could I forget."  
  
Yuki looked back at him.  
  
"Tohru, can ONLY, no matter what, ONLY play the rock in the game rock, paper, scissors." Kyou proclaimed triumphantly. Images of the two riding along, side by side, performing their rituals, playing hide-and-seek, laughing together. . . Kyou suddenly collapsed onto the balcony floor, Yuki calling his name in surprise. Kyou laughed hollowly, writhing in pain on the floor. "Got that, Kuso nezumi!? They're all important, you rat . . . you'd better make her happy. . . goddammit. . . if you don't. . . I swear I'll kill you. . . I'll kill you. . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wait, one second~" Tohru whined, pulling her hands together and twisting it. Yuki laughed. He assumed this was one of the many things Tohru did with Kyou since childhood. Smiling, she turned back to Yuki. "Alright, I can win this!" She declared, happily. Yuki laughed. "Rock, paper, SCISSORS!" they both shouted, Tohru's rock quickly shot down by Yuki's paper. Tohru cringed. "Ara? How could I lose? This is not fair. . . this is so unfair. . ." she murmured, before Yuki's nose was only inches away from hers. Tohru gasped in surprise. "Remember our deal? I win, you give me a kiss." Tohru backed away. Yuki smiled at her jokingly. "Come on, a deal's a deal." Tohru laughed.  
  
At that moment, Kyou walked in, witnessing painfully the happy moments they were sharing. Tohru shot Yuki a seemingly evil stare, and said, "Yuki-kun, something's definitely wrong. Let's do it again!" She shouted, preparing to shoot a victory rock. Yuki laughed, this time letting her win with scissors. She jumped for joy and clapped her hands gleefully. Kyou smiled woefully. He progressed away from them, letting Tohru's laughter ring in his ears. As Kyou disappeared from Tohru's vision, she instantaneously calmed down, a peaceful sadness taking over. Yuki stared at her strangely. Tohru snapped out of her misery and smiled at Yuki. "Yuki-kun, this is fun. Let's do it again, ne?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kagura."  
  
The boar turned around to face Kyou. He noticed she had bags underneath her eyes, her skin had lost its energetic radiance, and he knew, it was all his fault. He was suddenly relieved to see Kagura beam up at him. He took a couple of steps towards her. "Hey."  
  
Kagura wiped her tears of appreciation. "Kyou-kun. . . I was so happy you called. . . I thought I was the only one doing the calling now."  
  
Kyou nodded. "Kagura. . ."  
  
She stared up at him.  
  
"G. . . gomen."  
  
She looked down again. "What's wrong? If it's about. . ."  
  
Kyou shook his head. "No. . . um. . . dammit. . . I'll. . . I'll call often from now on."  
  
Kagura jerked her head upto his level. Her gray eyes started to water. "Kyou. . . kun?"  
  
"I'll be . . . the first to call."  
  
Kagura latched onto the cat's hand. "Is it done? Have you . . . have you decided on me?"  
  
Kyou shakingly nodded. "I. . . sorry. . . I broke your heart. . . I'll. . . ah dammit, I'll try harder. . . I'll try harder to love you. . . even though, this shitty me. . . can only try. . ."  
  
Kagura threw her arms around the cat, wailing happily into his ear. "It's okay. It's completely okay. Kyou-kun. . . thank you so much for returning to me. . . I don't care if you don't love me. . . just staying with me is the most wonderful gift. . . oh Kyou-kun. . ."  
  
After hesitating, Kyou wrapped one of his arms around Kagura, patting her on the back. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling, the urge to return. . . but it was growing harder by the second. But he knew he had to hold on. Because it was impossible to go back to her. . . after all, they were siblings.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagura, followed by Kyou, walked back out to the hotel halls, where Tohru was still spending her lunch break with Yuki, playing a never-ending game of rock, paper scissors. Tohru quickly noticed the way Kagura held onto Kyou's arm. She quickly flashed a smile to satisfy the crowd. "Yuki-kun, I'll go to the café downstairs and get everyone something to drink." She noiselessly made her way to the elevator, Kagura skipping behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So how did it go?" She asked the boar as Kagura approached her.  
  
"It was alright. . . Kyou-kun decided to return to me." Kagura caroled, happy. "Arigatou, Tohru-chan. If it weren't for you. . ."  
  
Tohru shook her head. "Iie, Kyou-kun always loved you, Kagura-san. I knew he would go back."  
  
Kagura beamed at this. They continued to wait in line to be served coffee.  
  
"Ah, Kagura-san," Tohru started, "Could you. . . tell Kyou-kun that I'll be moving out?"  
  
Kagura was surprised. "Why, Tohru-chan?"  
  
"Because. . ." Tohru said, groping for the right words, "Because. . . well, I feel uncomfortable there. Like I'm a huge burden to Kyou-kun. I have to return to my mother, you know. . . I've left her for a while."  
  
Kagura nodded understandingly. "I understand, but Tohru-chan, make sure you visit once in a while, okay?"  
  
Tohru nodded as she received her coffee. "Hai! Let's go, they must be waiting for us."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What? Really?"  
  
"Hai, Tohru-chan said she'll be packing tonight."  
  
Kyou felt angry all of a sudden, even though he shouldn't. She was still going to leave. . . even after he had held her back that way.  
  
"Honda-san, why don't you stay at the dormitory in the hotel?" Yuki suggested. "That way, I'd be able to keep an eye on you, keep you safe."  
  
Tohru blushed at this, and Kagura laughed. "Yuki, you can be so romantic sometimes." Shooting a glance at Kyou, she continued, "Kyou-kun, learn from him!"  
  
Kyou nodded stupidly, not having quite realized what had just happened.  
  
Tohru looked at her watch. "Well, I better be going now. . . my break is almost over. Yuki-kun, Kagura-san. . . and, Kyou-kun. I'll see you at home!"  
  
And with that, Tohru bounded off, leaving the rest of them smiling after her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kyou-kun, remember your promise! It's your turn to call me now." Kagura chirped.  
  
Kyou nodded, as she planted a kiss on his cheek. He backed away, stunned. "What the hell was that, woman!?" He yelled.  
  
"Well, Kyou-kun, I just missed you so much!" Kagura said, before taking her place by the steering wheel again. "Take care!"  
  
And with that, her car disappeared from Kyou's vision. Sighing, his strength drained, he trodded into his cabin, dreading to see the emptiness now that Tohru would leave.  
  
His dread turned to despair as Tohru greeted him at the door. "Kyou-kun, I'm glad you're back!" She said, smiling. "I was just about to leave. . . I was hoping to see you again before I did."  
  
Kyou nodded, unable to say anything back. He followed her out the door, back to where he had been seconds ago. The bag which he had clutched a few nights before hung tightly around Tohru's fingers.  
  
"Well, I'll be going, Kyou-kun," Tohru said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I just dropped by to see if I missed anything. I just finished collecting my things at home. . . I'm moving in to the dormitory at the hotel."  
  
Kyou nodded.  
  
"Can I visit often? Can I, Kyou-kun?" She questioned.  
  
Kyou nodded again.  
  
Smiling, Tohru stretched out her hand. "Let's shake hands, Kyou-kun!"  
  
Kyou felt his heart break. He knew what this meant. . . it was her way of saying goodbye. Goodbye, goodbye, as in a means of separation, for a very long time.  
  
His hand trembling, he took it, pulling away from her warmth quickly. He stroked his fingers through his hair swiftly. "Dammit, doesn't the dorm close by now?"  
  
Tohru glanced at her watch. "You're right. I'd better go, nii-san."  
  
Something gnawed him again.  
  
Before Tohru turned her back on him, Kyou called out to her again. "Tohru. . ."  
  
"Kyou-kun," she replied, looking up at him, "Be nice to Kagura-san. . . be happy. I'll be with Yuki-kun, I can be happy. Promise me, ne? Be happy with Kagura-san. . ."  
  
Kyou swallowed. "Tohru. . ."  
  
"We. . ." Tohru said, cutting off Kyou again, "We. . .we're returning to brother and sister, right? We're siblings. . . forever, right?"  
  
Tohru smiled awkwardly, before spinning away from him, just as her tears started to fall. Kyou couldn't hold her back like before. . . all he could do was watch her go. Tohru's walk grew faster, soon breaking into a run. Tears leaving a trail of newfound happy memories behind her. Kyou gazed at Tohru's back, watching her leave.  
  
Some distance away from Kyou's cabin stood a gray haired young man, his eyes detailing confusion and puzzlement. He fixed his gaze to the young girl running away, and back to the boy that just sent her. What was going on? Why did they seem so connected?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
R&R Please! 


	10. Run Away

Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: AHH!! I am so incredibly sorry for not updating sooner! I must kill myself!! _. So. here I am, 27 days later, updating. Sorry! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys, I re- wrote it twice ^_^ So here it is. Enjoy and SORRY!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
October molded pleasantly into the season of autumn. Entering the first day, it seemed as if the wind had quickened, heightening the decrease in temperature. Tohru sat outside of the hotel, pen and paper in hand, gazing out into the clear blue sky. Taking a deep breath, she wrote down her last line, folding up the paper neatly. Mounting her bike steadily, she cruised down the road, the wind tugging on her hair. After reaching the familiar cabin by the ocean, she elegantly marched towards a small mailbox. Shoving the letter in, she quickly clambered onto her bike, leaving the house in the background. "It's all over now. . ." she thought, as the wind guided her back to her home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou hurriedly stepped out of his house, cursing under his breath. Leaping onto his bike, he tossed himself out of the driveway, pedaling as fast as possible. Soon, he was forced to step on the brakes, noticing the full mailbox. Cursing once again, he wrenched the thing open and crumpled the mail in his hand, only to find that there was one single letter. No postage, nothing. He looked at the writing. Eyes widening, he hurriedly ripped the envelope open, his nerves calming. Kyou quietly got off his bike, resting on his feet as he read.  
  
For Kyou-kun. . .  
  
I don't know what it means to write a letter like this, Kyou-kun. I've never done it before.  
  
But. . . nii-san,  
  
I wanted you to know that my life has also been brightened by you.  
  
By even staying in a distance close enough to see you from time to time brings me so much happiness.  
  
And I have to tell you. . . I never want to go away.  
  
No matter what.  
  
And also, I'll always be your trusting, caring, sister.  
  
And. . . Hmm. It's funny, putting this all in a letter, it all seems so right, when it really isn't.  
  
Kyou-kun. . .  
  
I love you.  
  
In a meaning deeper than family.  
  
And this is what makes me happy.  
  
Love, Tohru.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru skipped down the street, holding a bag of groceries tightly in her arms, the wind swaying through her hair. Suddenly, she felt herself weaken, as she lost strength in her legs. Her steps faltering, she let her feet slip under her, when a strong arm caught her, pulling her back onto firm ground. Tohru bowed instinctively. "Arigatou gozai-" Then her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Kyou brushed his hair in one, fluid movement, as his crimson eyes sparked in irritation. "Dammit, you klutz, are you still that weak?"  
  
Tohru's smile brightened. "Kyou-kun! It's been a while, ne?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The two joked and giggled, progressing down the street playfully, just like old friends. Soon, they passed by a small photo booth to witness two small children playing around the booth, the girl tugging at her brother's arms.  
  
"Nii-san! Nii-san! Let's take a picture, please?" She whined.  
  
"I don't want to! Why would I take one with you?" Refused the boy.  
  
Tohru laughed at the adorable antics of the small children. Kyou sighed. "It's not funny. Damn brat, just take a damn picture with her."  
  
Tohru eyed her brother carefully, then suddenly clung to his arm. "Nii-san! Nii-san! Let's take a picture, please?"  
  
Kyou jumped back, then caught onto her act. He replied, smiling, "No! I don't want to! Why would I take one with you?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The two stepped into the booth, as Kyou punched in a couple of yens into the old machine. Tohru kept giggling at the funny voice that issued from the speakers. When the time for the snapshot came, Kyou tried his hardest to not smile, until Tohru poked him, that is. A little ticklish, his lips curved up into a boyish grin as the computer started to print the picture. Giving Tohru a noogie, Kyou led her out of the booth, as the two younger children stepped in.  
  
"Ara? Kyou-kun, is this really you?" Tohru snatched the picture away from the cat. "Hmm. . . strange, this is way too handsome to be your picture."  
  
"What?" Kyou growled, making Tohru laugh. She took out her pinky. "Promise, don't throw this away, ne?"  
  
Kyou did, their hands locking for a split second. He took out his wallet as he motioned to stick the sticker in, when Tohru snatched it away from him. She frowned. "Kyou-kun, why don't you have a picture of Kagura-san on here?"  
  
Kyou flinched, taking back his wallet. "Mind your own business, onigiri."  
  
Tohru pouted. "Stick that in there when you have a picture of her, okay?"  
  
Kyou nodded hesitantly. Tohru pulled out her own wallet. Kyou also took it. "Where's that Kuso nezumi in this thing?"  
  
Tohru shrugged. "Ara? I thought I took one with him! Maa, I'll just have to wait until I take one with him then!"  
  
The two laughed, rather unemotionally. Kyou stuck the sticker in her wallet anyway. "Just put it in there, damn you. It doesn't mean anything."  
  
Tohru laughed. "You're right. Nothing more than a sister-brotherly game, ne, Kyou-kun?"  
  
Tohru skipped away, clutching her wallet and bag of groceries. Kyou followed, feeling a little torn, but happy nevertheless.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mmm! Oishii! Kyou-kun, you really are a good cook! I should come every night and have dinner with you!"  
  
Kyou eyed his fiancé wearily. "Dammit, Kagura, keep the squealing down, would you?"  
  
Kagura laughed, picking up her and Kyou's dishes. Kyou got up as well. "I'll take you home."  
  
Dumping the used cutlery into the sink, Kagura turned towards the cat. "Can't I stay a little longer, Kyou-kun? Yun-chan and Tohru-chan seem to always be dating until late at night."  
  
Kyou looked up at her, the new news surprising him.  
  
"You know, they just recently started going out together. Ah~ those were the days. . ."  
  
He nodded. It had been a little over a week since Tohru left. It wasn't surprising that he had been missing out on these things.  
  
"Ah! Kyou-kun!" Kagura said, snapping Kyou out of his reverie, "Okaa-san keeps asking me when we're going to get married. When should we?"  
  
Kyou froze, staring at her. "Marriage?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuki was totally engrossed into his painting, as Tohru busily wrote something in her notebook. He looked up at his busy angel, questioning her latest statement.  
  
"To live with plants or dogs? Is that your dream, Honda-san?"  
  
Tohru nodded. "Or, goldfish are nice, too."  
  
Yuki shook his head. "I love plants as well, but I don't know about animals. You know, it makes me feel a little strange, seeing as how I transform into one as well."  
  
Tohru laughed. Scribbling something down into her notebook, she looked into her receipt. A wrinkle crossed her forehead as she sighed. Placing the little slip of paper onto her page, she continued to stare.  
  
Yuki heard Tohru's silent complaint. Stepping away from his painting , he approached her side. "What are you doing?" Surprised, Tohru quickly slapped the notebook shut, surprising Yuki equally. "Iie, nothing important, Yuki- kun."  
  
Yuki's eyes dimmed. "Money troubles?" then with a moment of hesitation, he added, "maybe I could-"  
  
He was immediately stopped by a hand over his mouth. "Please. . . don't."  
  
Tohru turned to look at him, about to apologize, when suddenly, the mouse took her hand, kissing it lightly. Tohru gasped, as Yuki took her hand in a strong grip, his purple eyes growing sincere. He leaned over, his head tilting, inches away from her lips. . .  
  
Tohru stood up a split second before they came in contact. Bowing low, she apologized softly. "Gomenasai, Yuki-kun, I . . . I can't . . ."  
  
Yuki stood up as well, blushing from head to toe. "Ah, no, it should be me who's sorry, Honda-san."  
  
Tohru bowed again, another stream of apologies coming from her mouth. She rushed into the kitchen to gather up some coffee. Yuki tapped himself lightly on the head. "Why. . . don't be a pervert. . ." as he returned to Tohru's notebook. As he was about to flip it open, his hand hit something else, Tohru's wallet opening on the floor. Yuki picked it up, scolding himself for his actions, until he noticed a picture stuck to the skin of Tohru's wallet. Kyou, a boyish grin painted on his face, Tohru beside him, smiling widely. A pang of jealousy stabbed him as he continued to stare at the merry moment. Something burst inside him.  
  
"Honda-san," he said.  
  
Tohru looked out from the kitchen. "Hai?"  
  
"Will you. . ." he continued, looking up into her blue eyes, "Will you marry me?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru rushed out of the warm shelters of the hotel, drawing her cardigan tighter around her body. The weather really had changed with the new season. Looking around for somewhere to sit, her eyes landed on a phone booth. "Well, I guess once couldn't hurt. . ." she thought, progressing towards it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou looked at the clock. 10:14. Sighing, he stretched from his perch, slowly packing away all his art equipment, staring once again into his masterpiece. Smiling, he touched the canvas fondly. Kyou made his way to his desk, sorting all his books littered over his messy workplace. His eyes landed on his cellphone. "Well, just once. . ." he thought, as he flipped the lid open. Suddenly, his bell rang through the room, causing Kyou to curse in surprise. He answered, a little irritated, until he heard a familiar voice. "Tohru! Where are you?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou ran with all his might towards the hotel, leaving the ocean behind. Panting, he saw her sitting calmly in a bench, facing away from him. Smirking, he walked slowly upto her, changing his voice tone. "May I sit here?"  
  
Tohru shook her head. "Ah, gomen, someone is coming to-" she said, as she turned to see two laughing crimson eyes. "Kyou-kun!" She said, a smile gracing her lips.  
  
Kyou sat down next to her, busily continuing to catch his breath. Tohru stared at him apologetically. "Gomen-ne, I called you so late."  
  
Kyou shook his head. "I was going to call you too."  
  
Tohru looked up at him. "Ne? Why?"  
  
Kyou fumbled with his hands. "Well. . . I. . ." landing on an excuse, he continued. "I didn't know how to cook stew. . . yeah. . . so yeah. Kagura can't cook either."  
  
Tohru laughed. "You want me to write it down for you? Let me see. . ."  
  
Kyou stopped her. "No. . . um. . . no."  
  
Tohru's eyes shined in curiosity. "Why stew all of a sudden?"  
  
"I have a day off tomorrow, so I was planning to go hiking." He replied. After a short pause, he added, "You. . . dammit. . . do you want to go with me?"  
  
Tohru rested on this question a little while. Sighing, she voiced her concern. "Yuki-kun. . . and Kagura-san. . ."  
  
Kyou sighed as well, the two of them sitting, thinking.  
  
["When should we get married?"]  
  
["Honda-san. . . will you. . . marry me?"]  
  
He shook his head, looking at Tohru again. "Should we go anyways?"  
  
Tohru grinned. After a moment's hesitation, she answered. "This. . . will be the last time, ne? After you get married, we won't ever be able to go."  
  
Kyou nodded.  
  
"And it's only for one day, right? Nothing's wrong with that, right?"  
  
He nodded again. With a smile, he answered. "Right."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou took a deep breath. Picking up his cellphone, he dialed her number slowly. A bright voice answered on the other end. "Oh. . . Kagura, it's me."  
  
After a few gushings from Kagura, Kyou continued. "Well. . . I can't today, because. . . I'm going somewhere. Yeah."  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
Kyou hesitated. He could tell her the truth, it was okay, after all they were siblings. But. . . "I'm going to see a friend. He. . . came here from Tokyo. Right. So. . . I'll call you when I get back. Alright. Bye."  
  
Kyou hung up, sighing deeply. Why did he lie? He quickly tapped himself on the forehead. "Yeah, a likely story. A friend from Tokyo." He then pulled on his hiking bag and rushed out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Now? Honda-san?" Yuki questioned, wiping sleep from his eyes. "What time is it. . . must you go this early?"  
  
"Hai, Yuki-kun." She replied. "I'm going to see my parents. . . they wanted me there really early, so. . ."  
  
Yuki nodded his approval. He looked at her from the blurriness of his morning eyes. "Get back safely."  
  
With a final bow, she took off in the direction of her bike, her bag slung carelessly over her shoulder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the first rays of morning hit the mountain as Tohru and Kyou progressed upwards on their bikes. Laughing and joking, they climbed through the wonders of nature as the two shared quality time. After a short while, Tohru would get tired, the two of them sitting by the shade and enjoying a healthy conversation, always filled with smiles, laughter, and love. Soon they arrived at their temporary house, and after parking their bikes close to each other's, they set off on a mission to cook some food.  
  
"Ne, Kyou-kun, these carrots are exactly the colour of your hair!" Tohru laughed.  
  
Kyou snatched them away from her, skillfully cutting it up, placing it in the stew. "Stupid onigiri."  
  
As Tohru's giggles subsided, she watched Kyou make stew. Confusion clearly crossed her. "Ne, Kyou-kun, you said you didn't know how to cook stew!"  
  
Looking up from his broth, Kyou blushed at Tohru's comment. "Oops. . .I guess you found out."  
  
"Why did you lie to me?" She said, but not hurt.  
  
"Well, If I told you I called because I missed you, it would have been stupid." Kyou muttered to himself. Soon realizing he had said it out loud, he blushed, trying to reclaim his words. "I mean. . . um. . . aw shit. . ."  
  
Tohru giggled, a burst of happiness surging through her. He missed me. . . he missed me. . .  
  
Suddenly, rain started to pour. She looked at Kyou, who was cringing at the hateful weather. Hurriedly taking the lid to the pot, she claimed it in her hands as she led Kyou towards the shelter. As soon as they reached it, Kyou collapsed onto the floor, tired out from the weather. "Damn it, stupid rain," he cringed, dark memories surrounding him again. Worried, Tohru placed a caring hand on Kyou's shoulder. He looked up into her warm smile. Ignoring his foul mood, he managed to smile back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagura entered the small but cozy shelter of her beloved. Humming softly, she cleaned up the mess that was the floor. Chuckling, she made her way over to the kitchen, and prepared a cup of coffee for herself. Suddenly, a knock came at the wooden door. Cocking her head curiously, she ventured over to the entrance, to reveal a sophisticated man with an equally formal smile. She watched as his eyes widened in surprise, while fumbling to close his umbrella. "Kagura? What. . ."  
  
She cocked her head. "I should be asking you the same, Yun-chan." Looking around, she smiled teasingly. "Where'd you abandon Tohru-chan?"  
  
Yuki shook his grey hair slightly while he walked into the house as the older girl willed. "SHE abandoned me, she went somewhere today. Where's Kyou?"  
  
Kagura laughed. "He's not here. He went to have dinner with a friend. You want some dinner? We could use each other's company."  
  
Laughing, the two settled into the snugness of the couch, Kagura quickly preparing another cup of warm coffee. She glanced out the window, listening to the thick raindrops pummel the glass.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou sat peacefully on the floor, finishing his dinner with a bubbly Tohru. He smiled, despite the groggy weather. Night had fallen fast. He should probably start heading down, even though the rain showed no signs of slowing.  
  
Tohru seemed to read his thoughts. "Kyou-kun, shouldn't we be heading down?"  
  
Kyou nodded, reaching for the phone. Dialing a short number, he spoke quickly into the receiver. "Sir, we're the two people staying in the shelter in the mountains. . . yeah. We want to check out now. . ." the cat's expression darkened peculiarly. "Oh . . . damn. . . alright. . . fine."  
  
He dropped the receiver, looking back towards the curious girl. "We can't. . . go back. Too much rain, I guess. The path seems to be blocked."  
  
Tohru avoided his gaze. "Oh. . . so. . ."  
  
"I guess we'll have to spend the night here," Kyou sighed.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Tohru replied.  
  
An awkward silence lingered in the air. It was thankfully interrupted by Tohru. "Ne. . . Kyou-kun, I lied."  
  
Kyou looked up.  
  
"I didn't tell Yuki-kun I was coming here with you today. I don't know why, It just. . ."  
  
Kyou chuckled. "Me too. I lied too. . ."  
  
Tohru stood up, guilt shining in her eyes. "Was. . . was it wrong, Kyou- kun? I feel so bad. . ."  
  
Kyou slowly brought his hand up to Tohru's brown strands, marveling at the softness under his palm. Smirking, he whispered, "I forgive your sin."  
  
Tohru laughed, reaching up her hand to Kyou's mop of orange hair. "I forgive your sin."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuki twirled his empty, cold mug between his fingers, Kagura mimicking his gesture. He kept stealing glances at the window. Darkness clearly occupied the world. "It's late."  
  
Kagura nodded. "It is, isn't it?"  
  
Yuki chuckled. "Darn those parents of hers, probably not letting her go because of the rain."  
  
Kagura looked up, shocked. "Her parents? You mean Kyou-kun's? They're in Tokyo right now. . ."  
  
Yuki jerked his head up. "What? That can't be. . ."  
  
He quickly picked up his phone, when a number flashed across the screen. "Yes?" He said into the phone. "Oh, Honda-san, where are you?" Nodding, his face fell, creases of suspicion outlining his face. "Oh. . . they won't let you go. . ."  
  
"Hai. . . I'll have to stay the night here. The rain. . . is too heavy, I suppose."  
  
"Stay the night there. . ." Yuki replied, a little sour. Suddenly, another phone rang beside him, Kagura picking it up with glee. "Kyou-kun? Where are you?"  
  
Suddenly, her face fell as well. "Stay the night there. . ."  
  
The two looked at each other, clearly reading the fear written in both their eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru was on her stomach, gazing happily at her brother below her, lying down on a blanket on the floor. "Are you sure I can have the bed, Kyou- kun?" She questioned for the third time. "You're the one that's groggy."  
  
Kyou waved his hand impatiently, gazing into the ceiling. Tohru laughed, and rolled onto her back. When her giggles refused to cease, the orange- head looked up at her in worry. Tohru stared back. "Oh, I'm just laughing because I thought of old days." She replied. "Whenever I got scared from a dream, I used to always go to your room. You'd always give me your bed and sleep on the floor, then in the morning get confused because you forgot what happened the night before."  
  
Kyou smiled wearily. How could he forget? Then he looked up as Tohru started to talk again. "Now I remember everything. . . everything about me, as your silly sister Tohru."  
  
Sighing, she turned on her side, to face Kyou's crimson orbs. "And from now on, I'll. . . I'll stay that way, Kyou-kun."  
  
He nodded, biting back the burning feeling in his throat. Tohru turned her eyes away from the red, haunting ones. "I think it's better this way, as siblings. That way, we'll be siblings until death."  
  
He nodded again. "Yeah. Until death."  
  
Another silence lingered, Tohru breaking it again. She sighed. "Somehow, I don't like the idea as much anymore. . ."  
  
Kyou resisted the feelings swelling inside of him. Instead, he changed the subject. "What would death be like? Would it be cold?" He turned his head towards Tohru's profile. "If I die before you, who'd take care of you. . .?"  
  
Surprised at this new tender move, she turned desperately towards the cat. "No, Kyou-kun, you can't die before me. I need to die before you."  
  
Kyou shook his head. "What the hell are you saying? Do you think I can live without you?"  
  
Tohru shook her head even more. "Promise me, Kyou-kun. You can't die before me. I don't want to lose you again, once was enough to prove the pain. . ."  
  
Giving into Tohru's sincerity, Kyou nodded. "Alright. . . but, when that happens, I'll be by your side, holding your hand. I'll never send you alone."  
  
Tohru smiled gratefully, flopping back onto her pillow. The two sighed contentedly, drifting off into sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuki paced up and down the room, vigorously moving his feet. Kagura sat on the couch, staring off into space. The air was heavy and a dangerous mood clung to the air. Yuki swerved around, staring at Kagura with hurt eyes. Kagura did the same. "How long have you known?" They both echoed, turning their heads around in shame.  
  
"It's been a long while, actually." Kagura chuckled hollowly. "It. . . it hurt."  
  
Yuki snorted, quickly losing his composure, anger taking over. "Yeah, no duh."  
  
"Do you. . . Yun-chan, do you believe in fate?" Kagura voiced quietly.  
  
Yuki shook his head. "No. I only believe in myself."  
  
Kagura looked towards her companion, a little shocked at his behaviour. "I never did either. . . until now. Somehow. . . the two of them. . . they seem to be, tied."  
  
Yuki stared at her, confusion, sorrow, realization and denial buried into a pair of purple crystals.  
  
"Don't you think. . . we're trying to defy destiny? We're blocking fate's path. . . it'll hurt both of us, maybe. . . if we just. . . let go of them. . . Tohru-chan, Kyou-kun. . . maybe we should. . ."  
  
Yuki suddenly snatched his jacket from the couch. He refused to look at Kagura. "I don't care. . . my fate is to love Honda-san, and that I'll do. I'll only follow what I want, I don't care for this destiny stuff." He shot Kagura a side glance. "Don't grow weak. Get that baka neko back, Kagura. . . live happily with him. You deserve the happiness." Without another word, Yuki stormed out of the house, leaving Kagura alone to soak in her tears, rivaling the speed of the rain pouring outside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou walked in to his home to find the place perfectly clean. Surprised, he whirled around to see a quite calm and collected Kagura, preparing something on the table. Swallowing hard, he walked up to her, throwing his hiking equipment on the floor to get her attention. The boar turned around, trying her hardest to avoid his eyes. "K. . . Kyou-kun! Welcome back!" She cried. "You must've had a long trip. . . did you go hiking with your friend?"  
  
Gulping that he had been stupid enough to throw that right in front of her, he nodded. She smiled, continuously avoiding his gaze. "There's. . . breakfast on the table. I'll. . . I'll be back."  
  
With that, she marched off, leaving Kyou dumbfounded, full of guilt and confusion. What had gone on?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come in."  
  
Tohru stepped in, having fully changed into her maid uniform. She bowed, flashing Yuki a smile. "Ohayo, Yuki-kun, gomenasai, I couldn't call you early in the morning, I thought it was too early, and well, the head maid gave me too much to do. . . So, here I am!"  
  
Yuki nodded, not looking at her. A little perplexed, but glad that he had forgiven her, Tohru started to clean with a merry bounce to her steps. Yuki turned his head slightly to witness the busy form of Tohru, cleaning his apartment. She looked so peaceful, so settled, so. . . content. Destiny? Fate? Was that it? Were those the factors that kept binding the two together? But what about him? What about me? I love her. I don't want to lose her. Nothing can take her away. . . nothing. . .  
  
Without realizing what he was doing, Yuki walked slowly over to Tohru. Casting a slight shadow over her bright figure, which caused her to look up into his desperate eyes. Worry and curiosity occupied her ocean blue globes as she was forced to stare into the endless depths. "Yu. . . yuki-kun? What's-"  
  
Her sentence was muffled by Yuki's blouse as she was pulled into a hot embrace. A cloud of smoke covered the couple as a small grey rat sat on her shoulder, weeping into her forest of hair. Tohru, removing herself from the daze and a mop of Yuki's clothes, brought two fingers in comfort to the animal crying on her shoulder. "Don't leave me. . . Honda-san. . . don't leave me. . ." Tohru's eyes widened in surprise and anguish. The mouse desperately clutched her fingers. "Marry me. . . please Honda-san. Don't leave me alone. . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rin literally flew to the café on the lobby. She zoomed with incredible speed, eventually crash landing on top of the person that had invited her to lunch. After being gruffly pushed off, she flicked her hair over her shoulders, revealing a stunning necklace. Her lunch date frowned. She smiled. "Sempai, I'm going to try everything to impress you on this date. I am so glad you've decided to take me back!"  
  
Yuki groaned inwardly. However, keeping his cool, he replied gingerly, "For the last time, Rin. It isn't a date, I just had something to tell you."  
  
Shaking off the hurtful comment, Rin approached the sandwiches. "Which one, sempai? You always take the tuna, how about trying something different? Ahh. . . hmm, balony sounds good. . ."  
  
"Rin," Yuki declared decisively, causing the horse's eyes to flicker in suspicion as she turned to face him. "I'm getting married to Honda-san. She still hasn't agreed but I assure you, I will persuade her."  
  
Her blood froze in her veins, as the somewhat bottled emotions against her rival Tohru burst free, the glass shattering, the sound echoing painfully across her barren heart, slicing through the cold. Her pale face looked up into the amethyst eyes of the silver-haired beauty. She was speechless. The state of shock was overcome as rage took its place. Stomping her foot hard onto the marble floor, she screamed. She screamed, her own hands covering her ears, tousling her hair forcefully. But no sound escaped her throat. She knew she was screaming. She could hear the screeches of pain, of need, of betrayal. . . but all she did was gape, her mouth forming unheard noises. Yuki stared at her, with absolutely no emotion, not even pity. Her eyes clouded, forming mini waterfalls of tears down her cheeks, she stared into Yuki's eyes. "You. . . you're. . . what?"  
  
"I'm getting married, Rin." He replied, shortly. "To Honda-san."  
  
"What, that lowly bitch?" Rin chuckled, causing Yuki's eyes to harden. "What's she ever done for you, sempai? What about me? How can you do this to me? You can't do this to me. . ."  
  
"Why can't I?" Yuki replied in an ice-prince tone. "Look, Rin. We were never involved in any relationship to start with. You were my best friend's sister, and I was your sempai. I'm hoping it will stay that way."  
  
Unable to say anything more, Rin resorted to the only other method she knew to get her message across - violence. And it landed, hard and square on Yuki's cheek. Quickly removing her hand, and cursing inaudibly, she made her grand exit, earning stares and points from the audience. Rin shoved the cold expression of Yuki to the back of her head. Only one thing occupied her mind at that point - Honda Tohru. That bitch. I'll never lose. Anything but this. I have to prevent it. Wiping her stray tears, she charged into her car, driving away at full force. The black gleamed in the sun, reflecting images of the sky. Rin skidded to a halt in front of the Oceanside cabin. Knocking down the door, she greeted an empty house. Suddenly, she felt lonely. No one to receive comfort from, not even her own brother. . . she felt that the world had deserted her. Everything was gone. Insanity drove her to wreck, to destroy. She marched to her brother's desk. A family picture. With her in it, she thought, calming down slightly. But a closer look told her something else. There was everyone there, except for the one person that should have been - her. She screamed. Throwing her whole body onto the picture, she cracked the thing without effort. Swiping the desk with an angry hand movement, she scattered all of Kyou's sketches, paintings, paper. She could see nothing. Rage obscured her vision. Why. . . why. . . why??? Why did she have to be the one that was to be left behind all the time? SHE was the real Sohma, not that filthy Honda Tohru! Why. . . Why. . . WHY!?!?  
  
After exhausting her devastation, Rin collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. Her hand grasped onto something. Staring down at her pitch black nails, coated with a bit of blood from her previous thrash, she read the writing. Her eyes widened. The envelope was cream coloured, no postage, no return address. Only her brother's name littered the paper. She recognized the writing instantaneously.  
  
Honda Tohru.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyoko swept the ground outside of her store, sighing at the mess. She suddenly saw a ghostly figure slinking hesitantly towards her. Turning her head around, she saw a girl, tears shimmering on her cheeks, her long, silky black hair growing tangled with the wind, her knuckles white. As soon as she saw the unforgettable black depth held in her pained eyes, she realized who she was facing. "Rin. . . Rin?" Kyoko whispered, unable to believe that she had come back. "Rin?"  
  
The girl turned her head swiftly away as her former mother approached her, hands shaking. "Rin. . . is it. . . is it really you. . .?"  
  
She nodded, hesitantly returning her mother's strong embrace. She was engulfed by wails coming from the short-haired woman, wails full of anguish, relief, that had been piled up over the past years. She sank to the floor, the harsh autumn breeze ruffling her weak hair, causing Rin to back away from the whip-like strands. She mustered the most friendly smile she possibly could. "M. . . m . . ." Giving up, she resorted to formality. "Honda-sama, It's been a while, ne?"  
  
Kyoko looked up at Rin, pain occupying the fierce globes. She had realized it, the hard way, that Rin held no affections for her. Rin continued. "I've come to ask you a favour, Honda-sama."  
  
"Anything. . . anything. . ." Kyoko managed to say.  
  
Rin smiled softly to herself. She missed me, she thought. All the better. She's my complete slave for the moment. "Tohru, Honda Tohru. . . she should live a better life, shouldn't she? Doesn't she deserve it, Honda-sama?"  
  
Kyoko soon realized what the girl was getting at. She nodded her head weakly, in defeat.  
  
"Honda-sama," Rin whispered convincingly, "What if you let us adopt her? Think of how well she would fare. . . think of all the things that her new life will bring. At this age of twenty two, Tohru so deserves it all. . . isn't it selfish? That you're keeping her like this?"  
  
After a couple more persuasive phrases from Rin, Kyoko gave up her one and only family, Tohru. Rin hopped to her car, laughing victoriously and maliciously. She reached a crumpled, blood-stained envelope from her pocket, opening it, reading the last line over once again.  
  
Kyou-kun, I love you.  
  
In a meaning deeper than family.  
  
And this is what makes me happy. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou drove down the street like a maniac. Having far surpassed the speed limit, Kagura barked at him continuously to slow down. He paid no heed. He just needed to get to his house, his mother had been hysteric. She had desperately wanted him to come. He had to go. Why was he so worried? His mother didn't sound sick, just extremely hectic and excited. He felt that it couldn't be good.  
  
Yuki had the same thoughts flashing through his mind as a clearly worried Tohru sat next to him, chancing many glances out the window. Why had Kyou's parents called them so suddenly? A family matter? Then why did it involve him and Kagura? And Tohru? He looked at the blue eyed beauty. A sinking feeling took place in the pit of his stomach. What if. . . what if they realized. . . he shook the thoughts away. No. They couldn't have. Then they wouldn't have sounded so happy. Everything would be okay.  
  
Two cars arrived at very close intervals, Silver and white gleaming proudly. The driver and companion mounted off quickly, rushing towards the door, not exchanging any words. Tohru stared into her brother's frantic back. She could clearly see the fear, the what-if's, and hopefully-not's wavering about in his thoughts. The four entered the house, to be faced with the Sohma parents, smiling from ear to ear. Clear confusion outlined their faces. A bitter mess of black, silky hair occupied a piece of the couch on the right. However, it became apparent that the sulky girl was indeed very confused as well.  
  
When all had been settled, Miyako reached out her hand across the glass table to a shaking Tohru. She smiled warmly, instantly calming her down. Rin eyed her with jealousy, worry crossing Yuki's face. Kyou looked at his father, who had placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have extremely happy news today," Miyako announced, causing confusion to bloat. "Kyou, my son," she continued, fixing her adoring gaze back to Tohru, "Tohru. . . and, Rin," She added. Miyako brought another hand onto Tohru's pale one. "You'll be fine now. Everything will be alright."  
  
Kagura, unable to hide her curiosity, piped up. "Ne, Miyako-chan, what's all this about?"  
  
Miyako smiled a precious smile. "Everyone, we're adopting Tohru!"  
  
A chilling silence lingered dangerously as soon as the last words fell out of the woman's mouth. Kyou and Tohru gaped at their mother, horror framing their eyes. Yuki looked up stunned, Kagura gasped out loud. Rin bit her lip, surprise, bitterness and anger getting the better of her. They were oblivious to the relationship, then, thought Yuki. If they knew. . . if they knew. . . then everything will be . . .  
  
Rin rose from her seat, shooting daggers at the whole audience, voice trembling with rage, sweat soaking her soft hair. "Do you know what you're saying?" She spat, "Do you? Do you know what kind of relationship these two are in!?"  
  
Following her fingers, Kazuma and Miyako stared in horror as it pointed directly to their son, and soon to be daughter. Tohru gulped in fear, as Kyou avoided his parents' gaze. "You can't. You can't. . . You know why? They love each other. They love each other!!"  
  
Soon the room fell quiet, numb with shock. Kazuma's eyes clearly defined disbelief. "Wha. . . what. . . who . . . who and who?" He looked to his orange-headed son. Kyou avoided his father's gaze.  
  
Miyako was also frozen. "What are you talking about? Rin. . . what are you saying?"  
  
As if Rin had awaited this chance for a lifetime, she slapped a crumpled piece of paper in front of her parents. Kyou and Tohru felt themselves freakishly shudder. That envelope. . . it contained that letter. . .  
  
Sobbing, Rin dashed out of the house, slamming the door forcefully behind her. With trembling hands, Kazuma unfolded the letter. His trembles increased, while the anger mounted. Kyou and Tohru tried desperately to press their fear. Yuki and Kagura looked at each other worriedly. After finishing the last sentence, Miyako began to hyperventilate. Kazuma sprang up from his seat, clutching the cuffs of Kyou's t-shirt. "You. . . you. . ."  
  
Tohru jumped at the two men in an attempt to save her brother. "Iie, Iie Ottou-san. . . it's me, it's me! Blame me. . . it's all my fault. . . it's me that loves him. . . Kyou-kun doesn't. . . please, ottou-san!"  
  
Kazuma fixed his gaze on her. "Tohru . . ."  
  
He let go of Kyou's neck, causing him to fall backwards.  
  
"Kyou-kun!" Tohru cried, watching his body, slightly limp on the couch, stand up to face his infuriated father.  
  
"Is. . . is this true?" Kazuma questioned dangerously, "IS THIS TRUE, SOHMA KYOU!?"  
  
He lifted his rebellious crimson eyes to his father's grey ones. They looked piercingly sure. "Yes." He replied, fists clenched.  
  
Kagura and Yuki rose from their perch instantly. Tohru froze in her stance. Miyako collapsed.  
  
Outside, Rin backed her car out of the garage into the dark night. She chuckled hollowly. Everything had gone to plan. Tohru. . . Honda Tohru. . . she laughed victoriously into the wheel. "Taste the bitterness of defeat, Tohru!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The night's chill aroused goosebumps on Kyou's skin, his messy hair getting ruffled by the autumn wind. He heard soft, hesitant footsteps behind him. He turned instinctively, a saddened Tohru trying her best to smile standing behind him.  
  
"Ne, Kyou-kun. . ." she said, "Why did you say yes? You should've told them no. . ."  
  
Kyou stared into her eyes, emotion filling his face.  
  
She lifted her head. "Ne? Why did you do that?"  
  
"I. . ." he replied, inching towards her. "I. . . didn't want to lie, Tohru."  
  
Tohru gasped, startled. "Kyou-kun. . ."  
  
Silence prevailed as the two awkwardly continued to stare, mesmerized by each other. Soon, Kyou broke the silence softly. "Tohru," he said, "Let's run away."  
  
He held an outstretched hand towards the girl. She looked at it pensively. About to turn away, she lifted her foot but - his eyes. . . those haunting crimson orbs that pleaded with her, those red fireballs that she had never been able to refuse. Suddenly she knew. . . she wanted to do this. It didn't matter how wrong it was. She wanted to do this. . .  
  
She grasped his hand tightly. Kyou smiled. Tohru smiled back in return.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuki stepped out into the yard, in hopes of talking Kyou out of this madness. However, an empty chair greeted him. Then he realized. Tohru should at least have been here. Suddenly, it hit him. Turning abruptly on his heel, he rushed out, calling her name. "Honda-san. . . Honda-san. . . HONDA-SAN!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru was breathless as Kyou dragged her hand up the hill towards the bus station. The two laughed like carefree children. A night bus was arriving on the horizon. The two rushed their tired footsteps, to run away, quickly, away from all of this, away from everything, to somewhere the two of them could stay together, forever.  
  
The two clambered quickly onto the bus, dropping a couple of coins into the box. With a jolt of start from the bus, they continued to laugh as they reached the seats in the back. Grinning, they plopped down in the large space, in the empty bus. Kyou sighed contentedly, Tohru mirroring his move. Their eyes met once again. Shyly, they looked away, grinning and blushing like fools.  
  
All the while, their hands remained intertwined, holding on, tightly.  
  
Never, ever letting go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
WHEW! That was long. SORRY IF I BORED YOU! Sorry if this chapter is a failure, sorry for ever writing!! AHH !! GOMENASAI!!  
  
Hehe. . . well, since you've read it, please R&R! *^^* THANKS A MILLION!! 


	11. My Brightest Star

AN: I am BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! –dodges all the vegetables and random crap flying my way- WELL, I apologize over and over again about my uber lateness. I'm really not good at keeping up with fanfiction -____- but I promise I will not let you down! This story is about... er... 2/3 way into the end? There's still plenty of plot twists and I still need to think of an ending! But it will be finished before its 1 year anniversary, which is in June. ^^ Again, I would like to thank EVERYONE that has supported me during my lack of motivation periods. I thank all the reviewers (duh), flamers, complainers, and insulters even! I do not count reviews that are urging me to update, or commenting on how much of a copy this story is as flames. I understand that it is very similar and that is why, starting this chapter, things are warping! *woogly woogly!* Now that highschool's pretty much settled into, my personal problems are all taken care of and my love for FB has returned (hurray!) I can update much more frequently. I have introduced a new character (it's not OC). Personally, I adore him ^^ But please tell me if it was a good idea to make this change. If it's not, I'll re-do this chapter and post it with number twelve around next week. I PROMISE YOU I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN LONGER. If I don't update within a week, please email me and remind me. Tahaha.  
  
Anyways, enough of a delay. Here is the newest chapter!!  
  
RECAP: Tohru and Kyou confirm their love, yada yada. They have decided to run away together! (aww)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru was breathless as Kyou dragged her hand up the hill towards the bus station. The two laughed like carefree children. A night bus was arriving on the horizon. They rushed their tired footsteps, to run away, quickly, away from all of this, away from everything, to somewhere the two of them could stay together, forever.  
  
The two clambered quickly onto the bus, dropping a couple of coins into the box. With a jolt of start from the bus, they continued to laugh as they reached the seats in the back. Grinning, they plopped down in the large space, in the empty bus. Kyou sighed contentedly, Tohru mirroring his move. Their eyes met once again. Shyly, they looked away, grinning and blushing like fools.  
  
All the while, their hands remained intertwined, holding on, tightly.  
  
Never, ever letting go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kazuma stood stiffly. "What? Who and who? Go where?"  
  
Yuki just couldn't face them. His once tidy white shirt was drenched in sweat, the buttons undone, the shirt hanging loosely around his skinny frame. His gray hair shielded his eyes from view as his breaths came out in hoarse pants. He managed to spit three words – "I don't know."  
  
Miyako collapsed back onto the couch into Kagura's supportive arms. However her dead eyes continued to stare unfocused into the floor, disbelieving, unable to accept the truth. Tears continued to cascade down her worn face. Kazuma continued to mutter two names. "Kyou. . . Tohru. . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuki climbed into his car, Kagura following suit. An inescapable silence stretched on as Yuki buckled himself in, Kagura mirroring his move. A noticeable tremor went through his hands as his pale hands grasped the car key, unable to hold it steady as he made a frail attempt to turn on the engine. Kagura sighed. "You want me to drive, Yun-chan?"  
  
Yuki merely shook his head. His hand rested calmly by his side, until they shot upwards and slammed down against the steering wheel. Once. Twice. His palms began to redden as Kagura watched unemotionally.  
  
"They'll be back." She whispered unconvincingly. "I'm sure of it. Kyou-kun and Tohru-chan. . . they'll be back. . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The bus continued to progress rapidly down the serene night road. Tohru's hand felt warm from the larger one grasping hers, and she glanced at the person sitting next to her. His hair fell around his eyes, making it impossible to tell what he was thinking. Suddenly a wave of doubt washed over her. She quickly turned away, taking her hand along with her – if Kyou hadn't blocked it of course.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." He growled.  
  
Tohru was unamused. "But, Kyou-kun," she cried, "What if this is wrong? We're hurting so many people just for our sake. Okaa-san, Ottou-san, Kagura- san and Yuki-kun. Is it really worth it all?"  
  
Kyou pondered this, a flash of guilt panging him as well, yet he quickly recovered. "They don't matter to me anymore." He replied, squeezing Tohru's miniscule hand tightly. "I threw it all away."  
  
Tohru was surprised at this new side of Kyou. He snuggled back into his original position, closing his eyes. "I was about to sleep, stupid onigiri," he snapped gently. "Now stop worrying and get some shut eye."  
  
Somehow, the mere presence of a peaceful Kyou calmed Tohru's nerves, as she allowed herself to relax, basking in the isolation which she was enjoying right now, with the hot-headed kitten. She closed her eyes, drifting into an undisturbed slumber.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A messy mass of gray hair protruded from the doorway, shoes being carelessly thrown off as a worn out figure entered the unclean hotel room. Yuki tipped dangerously on his journey to the balcony, needing the fresh ocean air desperately. The wind greeted him with a wave of refreshment. He stared out into the open, obviously broken, listening to the calming wild. He looked at the ocean before him. That was where... that was where Tohru and Kyou united again, after being separated for so long. That's where he had lost her... completely...  
  
But on the sand there was a small figure, slouched. Her brown, messy hair batted against her frame. A sudden chill went through Yuki's body. Bursting out his hotel door, he crashed through the sand in search of the girl which he had seen on the balcony. His barefeet were cut from the random glass shards protruding from the beach, but he just had to find her. It was her, he knew it, she could freeze in this weather.  
  
But when he did land upon his treasure, he sighed, of half relief and half hurt, and another fifty percent of betrayal. He felt his emotions tangle when he realized the girl he had seen was not Tohru, but Kagura.  
  
"They're not here..." he heard her whisper. He turned his dull eyes from her.  
  
"I know."  
  
Shaking sobs issued from her. "What do I do now? They're not here.. I can't find him... what do I do..."  
  
Yuki just continued to shake his head, his uncertain whisper lost in the ocean wind.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was morning when she woke up, the daylight bright enough to pierce something. It seemed to be quite early, but they happened to be on the east coast of Japan, so that explained the quick sunrise.  
  
Tohru raised herself from her rather uncomfortable position on the bus, squished upto the window and legs asleep underneath her. Although she couldn't remember all that clearly about what had happened the previous night, she could collect three facts – her mother collapsing, tears from four different pairs of eyes, and crimson hair, running... and now she was here, with...  
  
She looked to her right where Kyou was supposed to have been. Only empty space decided to say good morning, and smiling worriedly, she chanced a glance outside into the blinding sun. She was relieved to see her 'brother' outside, but her smile quickly turned into a straight line as she realized what he was doing. Dashing off the bus, she snatched the mobile phone off the ground and hurriedly collected its broken parts.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" she reprimanded, trying desperately to piece the phone together. "Kyou-kun, this thing must have cost a fortune!"  
  
"I don't need it," he grumbled, "It's only going to bother me, people calling and asking where we are."  
  
Tohru looked up puzzled. "You could've turned it off, you know..."  
  
At the new thought, Kyou blushed angrily. "Damn it..."  
  
A new piercing ring sounded. Frustrated, Tohru quickly whipped out her beeper from her pocket. In red, it displayed "Yuki-kun". Unable to think of what to do, she quickly dropped it on the floor. Of course, the cheap equipment that had been carelessly bought at a garage sale did not survive the fall.  
  
Kyou grinned. "Should've turned it off, eh?"  
  
Tohru just smiled sheepishly. "So where do we stay now?"  
  
A warm hand gripped hers. "I have a place I checked out while you were sleeping. ^_^"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe it, Kyou-kun! How did you get this room?"  
  
The nostalgic scent of the countryside smeared in through the oak doors, sunlight quietly filtering in through the mildly dusty windows. Tohru's heels clicked amicably on the wooden floor, a slight shade of yellow from the sunny curtains lining the windowsill. Through the crack in the doorway, the autumn breeze sang a song of its own.  
  
"It was cheap, it was nice, and it was roomy enough," Kyou grumbled, obviously trying to hide his grin.  
  
Tohru turned to her companion. "It's so beautiful here! I can't believe it..."  
  
Kyou sighed. He was content to see her so happy, only when hours ago she had been crying in her sleep, apologizing over and over again to them. It had really screwed with his mind.  
  
"Let's go, Kyou-kun!"  
  
But now, instead of dancing around the room like she was supposed to be, she was pulling him out of the house.  
  
"Why, don't you like it?" he questioned with a slight frown.  
  
Tohru shook her head. "I love it!" she chirped, "But I'll love it even more if we can decorate it."  
  
Laughing, the pair rushed down the green-brown field, heading for the neverending blue.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The market up at Tokyo was nothing compared to what they had here. From fish to rice, necklaces to artificial flowers, everything seemed to be packed into the little square of a million tents. Two heads of brown and crimson bobbed up and down as they examined everything.  
  
"First, we have to get all the necessities." Tohru commented logically, as she pulled her somewhat reluctant cat through the throng of consumers. "Cups, toothbrushes, spoons and bowls. Some ramen, rice..."  
  
"Oi, isn't that a bit much?" Kyou commented, "I mean, we still need to buy clothes, hats, paint, wallpaper..."  
  
The two gibbered and argued as if they had just gotten married and were setting up a living. Eventually they had bought everything they had needed – two identical cups, two identical pairs of cutlery, a tablecloth, two identical bowls, two identical toothbrushes (get the point?). All they needed now was something to change into.  
  
"How is it?" Tohru questioned sheepishly as she tried on a pink sweater, poorly knitten but affordable.  
  
Kyou personally thought she looked beautiful, although his opinion didn't count for much. -__- "it's good."  
  
Tohru dashed around the men's area, rifling through the different tees. Eventually she pulled out a dark blue plaid button-up shirt. "Blue, Kyou- kun?"  
  
He shrugged. Kitty had never been in favour of shopping.  
  
She happily paid for it and strayed off to find something else, pulling out a pair of electric pink tights. "How about pink?"  
  
Kyou had already run out of the shop in terror. Laughing, she quickly followed, grabbing his weary hand.  
  
"NEVER try to dress me up in pink." Kyou spat.  
  
"Why? I personally think you'd look great." She commented. "Gomen, Kyou- kun. I've never picked out clothes for guys before."  
  
"Oh?" Kyou said, feeling a little bad. He stared at his new article of clothing in his hand. Quickly stripping his classic black t-shirt, he shrugged into his new clothes, leaving several buttons open to reveal his white undershirt. "I think it looks semi-acceptable."  
  
Tohru smiled, placing her head on his shoulder, Kyou's hand automatically falling onto her shoulder. They continued their content walk through the various stores, happily embracing the piece of them that mattered most – each other.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rin paced briskly down the hotel hallway, pausing from time to time to relieve her stress on her underlings. She hadn't seen Yuki the whole day, and she was getting nervous. What if he was still not over her? After what she did to him? No matter, she could remind him of the huge crime to his heart that Tohru had committed, and he would safely come to her. All these years of waiting, she could finally...  
  
All evil thoughts fled from her mind as she saw a slouched figure by the front door. He was too familiar to ignore. He had come back. After all those years... of pain, hate, and longing... how dare he show up now, when everything was under her palm... no, she had left him behind long ago... he couldn't possibly remember her. He was supposed to hate her... he knew about the switch... he knew...  
  
She started to shake uncontrollably as the tall figure drew closer and closer. Those gleaming eyes... that were usually calm (closer), his hands were clenched into fists (and closer), and he was smiling (and closer)... he never smiled...  
  
She felt a sudden jab of icy pain on her wrist as she stood, transfixed into those two orbs, trembling in terror as his grip on her limb tightened.  
  
The sunlight bounced off of his pale white hair. "Hello, Isuzu."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on, Kyou-kun!"  
  
The dishes were all done, and their stomachs were full from lunch. But Kyou was not through yet – he still had to plaster the walls with the blue wallpaper that they had purchased earlier that day. "We can't leave it white," he had said, "if you're stuck in a totally white room for more than three hours, you'll lose all of your memory."  
  
"What? Don't be silly, Kyou-kun," Tohru had responded.  
  
"It's true, dammit!" He replied, frustrated and worried that Tohru would forget all about him. "That's what they do in those mental hospitals when you get too crazy. Haven't you seen a movie like that?"  
  
And now Tohru was tired from all the waiting she had done. They still had so much to do, like take a walk through this beautiful land that had been hidden from the tall buildings in Tokyo. Or lounge around the lake that she had seen. They still had to admire the sunset, lean into the shades that the grand trees here had to offer. They still had to play a game of tic-tac- toe on the sand, they still had to look up into the clouds while lying down on the grass. But no, Kyou just had to prevent memory loss instead.  
  
"Please, Kyou-kun?" Tohru decided to resort to nagging. "I want to go outside and do things..."  
  
Kyou sighed, dusting his knees as he slowly stood up. "Fine, fine, stupid onigiri."  
  
He put away the paper and ran over to the excited girl who was leaning by the doorway. He stared at his watch. "Well, it's four o'clock now, we'll walk around until it's around six, and we'll come back, alright?"  
  
Tohru nodded. "Let's go!"  
  
Before leaving, Kyou quickly looked inside the half-done room. "Well, atleast we'll only lose HALF of our memory..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rin couldn't reply back. It was a rare instance where she lost her composure... pity it had to be right then, when many hotel customers were watching the pair.  
  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
That was an intended pun, she swore it!  
  
"w-w-w-what do you th-think y-you're ddoing??" she stammered.  
  
"Why, saying hello to my girlfriend, of COURSE."  
  
Rin hurriedly pulled away from his grasp. "I-I'm not!"  
  
He cocked his head dangerously. "Well, you WERE."  
  
That comment brought back more memories than she would have liked. "S-stop! Go away!!"  
  
He didn't. He only came closer.  
  
"H-Haru!!"  
  
"Why didn't you visit after that time? Weren't you even sad that I had to go to jail? I was only fourteen, Isuzu... or Rin, whatever you call yourself now..."  
  
"No, not at all." She replied, slowly gaining her old fire. "I never cared for you, and I never will."  
  
"But I did!" he shouted, scaring away a few crowds. "I thought we both did!"  
  
"Well you were wrong!"  
  
"Stop denying it!"  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"W-what are you doing here!? Why did you come back!?"  
  
"What, you thought you'd seen the last of me?" He chuckled. "Why shouldn't I come back? It was all a misunderstanding after all."  
  
Rin felt a sudden guilt wash over her. No... I can't be having feelings like this again...  
  
"Well, now I'm free from those damn handcuffs. It's good to breathe air again."  
  
"How long have you been out?"  
  
"A year."  
  
She gulped and took a step back. "So... you served nine years?"  
  
"Sounds about right."  
  
NOW was the time to feel guilty. But Rin would never admit that. "You deserved it."  
  
He cackled maliciously. "You were never this much of a bitch."  
  
He smoothed his hand over her cheek, which she quickly slapped away.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Isuzu." He muttered. "I'm not here for your affection anymore. You've damaged me way too much for that."  
  
He walked back to give Rin some airspace. "Now if you'll excuse me... I have a friend to meet."  
  
He stalked off, his weird mixture of hair colour attracting more attention than needed. He straightened his leather vest and slammed through the front door. Attendants came to Rin's rescue, as she collapsed onto the floor. Her clipboard clunked hoarsely on the marble as a tidal wave of uniforms rushed to her aid.  
  
A lone tear dropped from her empty, brown eyes. "Bastard..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Time passes by so quickly when you're lost. After wandering aimlessly around the grand oaks over and over again, basking in sunlight and playing "catch the shadow" for a while, Tohru and Kyou eventually found themselves in a bit of a sticky situation. They were stuck in the maze of happiness. Where nothing but happy things happen, when you're too happy to realize anything but the happiness itself. In other words, the two acted like love struck fools. They found anything amusing together, and although the unavoidable night came by and darkness set in, their hands still remained intertwined; the promise about returning at six o'clock was long forgotten. Away from light pollution, the stars twinkled merrily, the crickets chirped steadily, and the breeze was just cool enough to ease the young spirits of the night, just like a classic soap opera. ^^  
  
They settled down on the grass, sighing in content. However, now that peace had come over the two, they couldn't ignore the fact forever.  
  
"Kyou-kun," Tohru spoke quietly. "When do we go back?"  
  
"Never." He replied, a little too quickly.  
  
She turned her blue eyes, filled with sadness, but her smile telling different stories. "Can we... can we stay until tomorrow?"  
  
Kyou's eyes searched hers questioningly.  
  
"It's my birthday tomorrow... can we stay until then?"  
  
Kyou smiled in realization. Happiness takes away your biological clock, too. "Duh."  
  
Tohru smiled as Kyou gave her a light punch on the shoulder. The grass shook as the remains of the twilight faded away. No more words were said, as the two plunged into their own world, their eyes closing, carrying them off to slumber.  
  
Kyou walked slowly back to their room. Tomorrow... tomorrow was Tohru's birthday. He shifted her weight on his back. It felt good to carry her. It felt like he had returned when there were no problems... when everything was okay.  
  
"Kyou-kun..." she whispered, and he shifted his ear close so he could hear. "You're so warm..."  
  
He grinned sheepishly and focused on his feet. Tohru... I'll make sure tomorrow is the happiest day of your life.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finally, after six hours of working straight through the night, Kagura walked out of her chair and gave her arms a stretch. Stupid painting, she grumbled. I have enough problems other than my work...  
  
She looked at her clock. 5 in the morning. Oh goody.  
  
As soon as her mind was off from work, it began to grow dismal again. Kyou... he disappeared with Tohru... and they... they're gone somewhere where she doesn't know. But where...  
  
A knock came on the door of her apartment. Puzzled at the timing, she ran over, with the sudden thought that it might be...  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
To her surprise, familiar eyes blinked at her.  
  
"It's been a while."  
  
"Oh my god... Oh my god..." Kagura chanted, as she saw the figure come in. Behind him, she saw him drag another figure, which made her chant all the more louder.  
  
"Found a drowned rat in the corner. He was singing and I am so sorry, I have never seen anyone that tone deaf."  
  
"Yun-chan!" she screamed, rushing to his aid. The stranger helped her move what was now a pathetic heap of gray hair onto a couch.  
  
"Something bad must be going on in his life."  
  
But Kagura had no time to worry about the drinker. She had the prisoner to settle things with.  
  
"WHAT do you think you're doing at THIS HOUR in MY house!?" she screamed.  
  
"Come on, Kagura... don't do this to me."  
  
"WHAT have you been doing for the past nine years!? Do you realize how much we were WORRIED?"  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever. You knew where I was though –"  
  
"So WHAT? My gosh Hatsuharu, I think I've forgotten your FACE! How LONG has it been!? Why didn't you write you stupid moron! Do you know how much mom was worried??"  
  
"Hey, not my fault you shipped out of the country a week after I was arrested."  
  
"DON'T argue with me, young man," she scolded, turning into a rather very foul mood. "And DO something to your hair."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
She screamed in frustration and headed to the kitchen. Haru soon followed.  
  
"Listen, aren't you even glad that you found your brother after what, a while?"  
  
"No. You were never great company. Always drugs, smoking, yada yada..."  
  
"Hey, I didn't start marijuana until I was locked up!"  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"Come on, Kagura, you're supposed to greet me with wide open arms."  
  
She gave him the official sibling glare. "You seem chatty today. Normally you don't speak more than two words."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"That's more like it."  
  
"You looking for Kyou?"  
  
Kagura stopped. Although she had momentarily forgotten about her latest problem, now the pain stabbed through her skull like a thousand pins. She couldn't help but let tears prick at her eyes. "How'd you know?"  
  
"That poor sap there was muttering his name and 'I will kill you Kyou, don't take her away' all the while I carried him here. I figured something was wrong... from what I hear he ran away with his sister."  
  
Kagura sighed. "She's... not his sister... not really..."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
She turned and sighed as the tears started to drop. She quickly turned on the tap to wash her dishes to cover them up. But she was actually happy he was here, although he was a walking bag of trouble. A man of few words, but yeah, a good punching bag at times. Right now a brother was a next best thing to her unrequited love.  
  
"He's in Kyoto."  
  
-Crash  
  
-Shatter  
  
"...What?"  
  
"I saw him there. That's where I came up from."  
  
Kagura covered her face with trembling hands. "Why... didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"I don't know. Slipped my mind?"  
  
Running out of the kitchen as fast as she could, she quickly ran over to Yuki. "Yun-chan... Yun-chan... wake up... we found them..."  
  
Purple eyes, glazed with hatred blinked at her. "I'll kill you..."  
  
"Kill me later Yun-chan... we found them... Tohru-chan and Kyou-kun..."  
  
He sat up instantaneously. "What?"  
  
Haru smiled at the hustle in the living room. He knew how much his sister loved that guy, although he had never been good friends with him. But from the letters he had received from Kagura, he was all that mattered to her. Yes, he had been jealous at times. Kagura was sometimes his only support.  
  
Except for HER...  
  
Grunting, he left the apartment as Yuki started to get onto his feet.  
  
"Good luck with the dishes," he said, as the door closed behind him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru paced nervously around the supermarket. She had no idea what she should cook for Kyou this morning. Fish? But fish in the morning was never good... she figured she would have to stick to ramen again...  
  
Suddenly, the world became a haze. She couldn't see her fingers anymore... the wallet dropped like a rock from her hands and her skull started to beat against her forehead. A splitting pain in her stomach occurred as she crouched down, gathering her knees. But as quick as it had come, it disappeared. Panting, Tohru reached up to her head where the throb had previously taken place. It scared her, a lot... this had never happened before, although she became dizzy quite often out of nowhere...  
  
Then she saw a patch of red on the dirt, and became aware of the sticky liquid running out of her nose.  
  
"B-blood?" she cried, quickly turning her eyes to the sky.  
  
As she was pacing nervously around the supermarket, desperately trying to stop the bloodflow, Kyou ran to her aid. He had obviously seen the crisis as he was slipping out of the bus station.  
  
"Damn it, Tohru!" He said forcefully, thrusting his hanky to her nose. "Hold it there... I'll get some ice."  
  
"No, it's okay, Kyou-kun," Tohru said, quickly clinging to him. "It's almost stopped anyway."  
  
Kyou sighed, starting to march away in anger. Tohru was quick to follow.  
  
"What's in your hand? Cake?" She questioned, staring at the big bag in his hand. "Did you go out to buy this, Kyou-kun?"  
  
He didn't answer. He was obviously still angry at Tohru's condition.  
  
"Gomen ne, Kyou-kun." She pleaded. "Well I'm all okay now, let's go and have fun, okay?"  
  
Her hand slipped into his. Silently Kyou agreed. Briskly they started to head back to their room, hoping that they could make most of their last day together.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
N: Let's pretend that Kyoto and Tokyo are REALLY far away, and Osaka and Tokyo are relatively close. ^^;; I apologize for my lack of knowledge in Japanese geography.)  
  
He was racing down the streets, Kagura fidgeting nervously beside him. It would take a while to get to Kyoto, especially in his mentally wrecked state, but he had to get there. He would bring her back, bring them both back... they had definitely crossed the line this time. Tohru's mother was in her room unconscious, and Kyou's family was in ruins. Rin had been depressed and unapproachable for the majority of the time, although he felt that the source of her mood swings was not this problem. But he couldn't care less. HE was angry, HE was hurt and he couldn't let them wreck him this way. He was Yuki, proud, icy and cold. How dare they ruin his defenses...  
  
"Are we there yet, Yun-chan?" Kagura squeaked, obviously trying to control her nervousness. "What if they're not there... what if they don't come back..."  
  
"I'll make them come back." Yuki spat venomously. "They will come back."  
  
The speeding automobile swerved another turn as the lights of the afternoon started to fade away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She was laughing again. It seemed that she did that a lot these days. It wasn't like he minded, but he was terrified. He knew that she wouldn't be laughing forever. As long as he existed... she wouldn't be able to smile truly. He was the source of her happiness, but at the same time intense grief and pain.  
  
But then she took his hand, and she was still laughing. Didn't she realize that he loved her? And how much of a crime it was to love her? Didn't she realize that although she was his life support, without her, his life would be so much less complicated?  
  
He didn't want his life to be simple. If having Tohru in his life meant the destruction of all in this world, he would still have it. He wanted to be selfish, he didn't want to consider anything else but her, and him, in this isolated period of time where they could be free from the bonds of responsibility. Loving Tohru was breathing air – it sustained him in more ways than one. He wanted to be with her forever, and he couldn't help but feel that possibly, she felt the same way.  
  
Well, he was about to find out.  
  
"The stars are out again!" She whispered, staring into the blanket of black up above. "Kyou-kun, I think I can see the Big Dipper!"  
  
He mumbled something inaudible and Tohru brushed it off. She was happy to be here, sitting on the grass with Kyou. They had done nothing special, unless you consider spending every ounce of a second with each other special. In a sense it was – opportunities like this would never come again, and Tohru knew that. She knew it all too well to appreciate the time she was sharing now less than its value. She snuggled close to him. Although she couldn't embrace him like she wanted to, just feeling his presence next to her was enough, just the fact that she was breathing the same surroundings as him... made her feel comforted.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't do anything special for your birthday," Kyou said, sounding a bit angry at himself. "I'm not much of a romantist."  
  
Tohru laughed. "You just realized this, Kyou-kun?"  
  
He coughed. "Oi, I'm better than that kuso nezumi, or any other guy you have in your life."  
  
"Oh I don't know," Tohru replied. "Yuki-kun is a prince – he offered me everything in the world in the most gentle way possible. And this other guy that I met in highschool, I remember he showered me with flowers on my birthday, although I guess he didn't realize I was allergic to roses. Oh, of course, there was Shouji-kun..."  
  
"Alright, alright!!" Kyou barked, frustrated at his jealousy. "What if I did something right now? Something that will make up for all the un- romantic things?"  
  
"Then... Hmm, depends on what it is, Kitty."  
  
After looking around the empty grass field, Kyou began to grow helpless. What is worthy of a present around here...? Stupid grass... damn you dirt, nature is so ungiving...  
  
Then he looked up into the sky. That's it...!  
  
Standing up, He pointed up into the heavens. "Oi, what if I got you a star for your birthday?"  
  
Tohru just laughed.  
  
Kyou jumped up. Once, twice. "Dammit, it's kind of hard..."  
  
Tohru smiled at his attempts. "Give it up, Kyou-kun. You'll never be as romantic as normal men."  
  
"Just give me a sec!" Kyou growled, crouching into a cat-like position. He sprang up high and Tohru was amazed at his jumping capabilities. His hand was drawn into a tight fist, and he shoved his hand into his coat as if protecting something. "Oi, I got it."  
  
Tohru looked away, unable to hide her smile. She had never seen Kyou so boyish, but she had to admit, it was adorable. "Kyou-kun, you're making me laugh."  
  
"No, no, I got it." He encouraged, causing her to face him. "Come on, onigiri, open it up."  
  
Tohru finally gave into his antics. Curious, she slowly pried open his fingers.  
  
Inside, there really was a star. A miniscule, silver ring, and in the middle... a star-shaped diamond. It was simple, it was kind of corny, but it really was the most beautiful one in the sky.  
  
A tear fell into his palm, and Kyou looked up worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Tohru replied breathlessly. "It's... it's so beautiful, Kyou-kun..."  
  
He smiled contentedly. Truthfully, he had been worried that his master plan wouldn't work. Afraid that she would push it off. But now was his chance. "Tohru..."  
  
Her blue eyes stared into his. He grabbed the ring and her small hand. Delicately placing the silver onto her ring finger, he was pleased to see that it was a perfect fit.  
  
"Tohru... will you... will you marry me?"  
  
She was in a state of shock. Did he... did he just say...  
  
All she could do was smile. Kyou's hand wrapped around her own. She looked up into his eyes. She was happy to see the crimson orbs, calm, brotherly, and full of love. She stood up slowly, and so did Kyou. She lunged into his arms happily, appreciating the few moments that the curse allowed the two lovers to have.  
  
"Oh Kyou-kun, you're such a hopeless romantic," she whispered, tickling Kyou's cat ears.  
  
"Damn it, onigiri, you're squeezing too tight!" Kyou reprimanded, while his tail wagged in happiness.  
  
For the first time in a while, Tohru carried the orange furball back home, as he rested peacefully to her heartbeat. This really was the happiest day of her life.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When he had finally reached the room, he was overcome by a sense of emptiness. No one was in.  
  
He navigated through the small area quite quickly. A simple table with two sets of cutlery. A half-plastered wall. Two identical cups, two identical toothbrushes. A birthday cake on the table, the candles flickering carelessly. He felt his nails dig into his palm as his hand unconsciously rolled into fists.  
  
Just as he was beginning to appreciate the silence in the room which calmed him a bit, his adrenaline started to circulate again as he heard voices. A gruff, masculine one, as opposed to a feminine giggle. He quickly turned to the doorway.  
  
"Huh? Ne, the door's open, Kyou-kun."  
  
"Dammit, you did this, didn't you, you klutz?"  
  
"Hmm... I swear I closed it on the way out..."  
  
But the source was inside. She gasped as soon as she saw him, and his eyes instantaneously hardened. Yuki stared emotionlessly at the pair walking in hand in hand (Kyou had transformed on the way). Tohru's loose hair shivered.  
  
"Yun-chan, I think there's a gas station just down the road. If we could take –"  
  
All attention turned to the doorway once again. There Kagura stood, unmoving, transfixed. Her eyes wandered down to Kyou's hands, clutching Tohru's. A stray tear fell from her eye, sliding past her cheek.  
  
Yuki took a step towards them. Surprised, Tohru brought her hand to cover her mouth in a gasp.  
  
A glint on her ring finger stopped the prince.  
  
Kagura cried harder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: Yes yes, corny ending, but I didn't know where to stop it! -____-a well, that is it for chapter eleven! The Haru and Rin thing is a plot twist, something I came up with on my own for the side. I felt that Rin came off as toooo evil, and decided to justify her maliciousness. It will be a side story, not really affecting the main plot a lot, but Haru will play a big role in the main problem. –chuckle- it was hard, deciding which character to put in. I wanted Shigure, but figured he was too light for this story... maybe next time ^^  
  
Well I hope you guys enjoyed it~ sorry for the long long wait (although I'm sure none of you care anymore -_-) feel free to flame me on my late updating skills –dodges millions of flaming balls- but I shall be very depressed if you flame me about my story T.T but constructive criticism is appreciated!  
  
Click the review button plz!~ 


End file.
